The real story of Sakura Haruno
by Satorie writer
Summary: 4 years after Naruto and Sauske have left the Leaf village Sakura calles them back with a new power, over the years she has changed in ways that the two boys would have never considered can they be the hero's again or will the world end? R
1. Chapter 1: Where we are

Chapter 1**  
**

Sakura stood in the center of the empty clearing. Her once pink hair was now black, the only remaining pink in her hair was in her long side bangs that went down to her chine. Her once silky soft skin was now rough and cracked in some places. Her once clean white skirt and red shirt were now ripped, dirty and blood-stained. She let the brisk wind toss her light pink side bangs that desperately needed to be combed and washed across her right eye and cover it. Despite the cold wind and the howling of wild animals all around her she stayed still unaffected by the world. Sakura started to lightly glow a soft yellow. A small smile stretched across her face.

Kakashi sat at the edge of the clearing reading one of his books. His once pure silver hair was now tainted by deep blood red, and night black streaks. His once masked face was now unmasked showing off his strong facial features. He turned to the next page in his book and sighed.

"Sakura as much as I love hanging out with you and reading my book could we pick up the pace, just do it already, you don't smell so pleasant," He sighed not taking his eye off of the words in front of him.

"Shove it old man, I'm concentrating" She growled, refusing to open her eyes and break her concentration.

"Is that what you're calling it now?" He asked in his usual patronizing tone "well then Sakura you should 'concentrate' a bit faster."

Sakura set her jaw and held back her merciless tongue, Kakashi smirked. Sakura set her mind back to original thoughts.

'Find Naruto and Sasuke's thought patterns and send them the message'.

She resumed glowing a soft yellow; the colour slowly got darker and darker it changed to a light orange, to a dark orange, and then to a deep blood red. A small but dominant smirk spread across her face.

"I'm in" She laughed a satisfied smile slipping onto her face.

'Come back, you must come back to the village of leaf's, if you don't you will die, you must come back and you have to enter through the east gate by tomorrow evening otherwise you will die. You must come, this is urgent. You desperately need to get back to the village. But you will be happy to come back and you will be kind to Sasuke/Naruto. Come back!' She ordered this to the boys' minds; she changed her minds voice so that it sounded like her old childhood voice so the boys, now teens, would not suspect a thing.

"It's done," She said opening her eyes, only one was visible since her mop that she called side bangs covered her right eye. The cloth wrapped strand of hair right in front of her left ear jingled as she moved to stand in front of Kakashi.

"Can we go back to the village now?" She asked placing her hands behind her back and giving him her best innocent smile.

"I suppose," He smiled standing putting his book into the pockets in the green Jornin vest.

"I desperately need a shower," She sighed pushing her greasy bangs out of her face in annoyance.

"Yah you do," He laughed ruffling the girl's hair causing her bangs to drop back into her eyes.

"Don't laugh, you're the one who caused this," she hissed pushing away his hand.

"I told you to stay away from those wolf cubs," He sighed rolling his eye at her antics.

"Yah, after I got attacked" she yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.

He coughed her face and pulled it close to his.

"You only got scratched, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you…again, I promised didn't I?" He said in a very serious tone his lone eye staring into her dull forest green eyes.

She smiled "Yes I know," She hugged him "Thank you Kakashi sensei," She whispered releasing the man and heading towards the village.

He caught a whiff of her cherry blossom and vanilla scent and smiled.

"So you figure they'll come?" He asked pulling himself up off of the ground.

"No one can resist me," She laughed walking out off the clearing giving him a flirtatious wink.

"She's starting to sound like Naruto and Sasuke," He laughed to himself, following his student out of the clearing.

Sakura ran back to the village and into her apartment. She had been living alone since her parents had died; she'd found out after her parents' death that they weren't even her blood parents, but to her that didn't matter they had felt like her parents and that was good enough for her. She had been living alone now for about four years making her almost 16. She had grown a lot since Naruto and Sasuke had abandoned the village. Not just with her maturity level but in height and in certain areas. Her short hair was now styled with her back hair being as short as it could possibly be and her front hair was about as long as her chin, a few stray strands of her mid-night black hair reached her shoulders and varied in length.

Sakura stepped into her soft lime green bathroom. She looked over at the glass framed shower in the back left corner of the room. The room had three small windows high up in the corners of the room opposite to where the shower was; crimson light from the setting sun flooded into the room. Sakura peeled off her destroyed clothes and discarded them in a pile under her clear glass seashell shaped sink. She opened the door to the shower and step in. She turned on the hot water and let it glide over her blacked skin. Her dirty and tangled hair fell in a lump across her face. She made quick work of her hair, leaving in the conditioner to do its magic. She moved on to washing her body, she vigorously scrubbed her body till her skin turned red and blotchy. She then grabbed her shaving cream and razor slathered the foamy material over her legs and shaved it all off with her razor making her legs smooth for the most part. She rinsed out her hair and stepped out of the shower grabbing a white fluffy towel and drying herself thoroughly. She squeezed a bit of mousse into her hands and rubbed it into her towel dried hair taking out her blow drier and drying her short black and pink hair. Sakura hung up the towel and walked out of her washroom and into her bedroom.

She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight red sleeveless tee. She sat down on the corner of her bed and started dragging her fine toothed brush through her hair when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She yelled combing her now shiny clean hair and walked out towards the door.

Ino walked in through the door and she smiled at Sakura.

After Sasuke had left the girls had apologized for their stupid behaviour and became friends. Ino had then proceeded to start dating Shikamaru and the two were deeply in love or that's what Ino told everyone, about every five minutes.

"Kakashi told us, so they're really coming back right?" The blond girl asked walking into the large loft apartment.

"Yah they are," Sakura smiled "If you want you can date Uchiha I don't want to ruin our friendship because of a guy, again," Sakura laughed nudging the other girl good naturedly.

"Don't worry I'm perfectly happy with Shikamaru, I don't want Sasuke, to tell you the truth I don't know what we saw in him," Ino laughed digging her elbow into Sakura's ribs, causing the other girl to let out a soft grunt of annoyance.

"Well we obviously saw something otherwise we wouldn't have liked him," Sakura smirked pulling her hand through her hair giving Ino a look that made them both laugh.

"I guess," Ino shrugged rolling her eyes at her friend as they both walked into Sakura's room.

"Man it feels good to be back and clean," Sakura smiled pulling out a bottle of moisturizer. She started dispersing the smooth, thick material onto her cracked skin. Her hands glowed a light green indicating that she was healing the dead skin cells over her body.

"He really did a number on you this time didn't he," Ino asked looking at her friend in concern joining her on the bed.

"Well now I'm a hell of a lot stronger," Sakura smiled "and I need to be strong if I'm going to keep those two in the village this time."

"This time none of us will let them go," Ino reassured her placing her hand on the other girl's knee.

"Don't worry Ino, I'm a lot stronger then I was back then, I CAN take care of myself, I don't need them to protect me anymore, I don't need anyone to protect me, that was the whole point of this intensive training I was going through these past four years," Sakura smiled placing her hand on Ino's.

"I know but still, don't forget you're still human, and sometimes you need help, just don't forget you don't have to do everything on your own. You have friends that will help you with anything they can" Ino smiled and stood "I should probably go, I have a date with Shika in an hour and I need to get ready," Ino smiled glancing down at Sakura.

"Alright well I'll see you," Sakura smiled giving a small wave.

"Oh yah that's right, when will the guys be coming?" Ino asked almost out of the door.

"Some time tomorrow at the east gate," Sakura replied putting away her bottle of moisturiser and looking up at her clock.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" Ino asked tossing her shoulder length hair out of her eyes, her bangs desperately needed some attention but Sakura figured the girl had come here right after training so Ino had probably not seen herself in a mirror yet.

"Actually if you could tell the others, I'd much rather meet them alone. Tell them I'm not trying to hide them or anything, it's just..." Sakura drifted off looking at the picture of her and the boys taken years ago on her dresser with a forlorn look.

"Don't worry about it Sakura I'll tell them, they'll all understand, you were closer to them than any of us so it's natural that you'd want to meet them alone, but is Kakashi at least going to be there?" Ino asked walking back into the room.

"He's going to meet us at the hokage's office," Sakura smiled turning away from the picture and turning to look at Ino.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Ino asked placing a hand on the other girls shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," She smiled shrugging off Ino's hand.

"Alright if you say so, later Sakura" Ino smiled and walked out of the large apartment.

Sakura aimlessly walked around the apartment. It was actually a whole floor of an apartment. Sakura had bought the floor with the money her parents had left her. She had about four bedrooms, a bathroom connected to her bedroom, and two others for the other three guest bedrooms. At first Kakashi had lived with her, since she was all alone, but after a while he just moved back home. Sakura had been living alone for about three and a half years now so the apartment didn't seem empty to her.

"I wonder what I should wear tomorrow I should wear something I used to when I was a kid to give them a hint," Sakura laughed mentally digging through her dresser "but only something that they'll only get after a long time, just to torment them," She giggled and started to wrack her brain trying to come up with what she should wear.

She walked into her bedroom and flopped down diagonally on her bed and stared up at the bamboo ceiling fan. She slowly started drifting off without even noticing. Next thing she knew was that her alarm was going off at 5:30.

"Huh? wha!" Sakura exclaimed looking around and finally realized that she had overslept. Sakura quickly changed into a fish net shirt and threw on her old red dress, but it was different, it no longer fit her the way it used to now it was slit open at the front and used almost like a vest it only went down to about her waist now. She pulled on a pair of long green shorts and her black leather open toed high heeled boots; she tied her silky, red laced, head band around her neck and put on her 3 ear cuffs along the outside of her right ear.

"That should do" She smiled "I think the dress will give it away," She paused to think placing her index finger on her chin "but then again this is Naruto and Sasuke were talking about here," She laughed to herself stepping out of her apartment.

Sakura quickly made her way to the east gate completely ignoring her growling stomach.

"I'll eat when Naruto and Sasuke get here," She told her stomach skipping down the streets.

Sakura walked out off the east gate and sat down on a bolder by the edge of the road. She could sit there patiently waiting all day.

Over the past four years she had learned to be very patient and not to rush things. Sakura sat and started running over the past four years in her head. First was when she was attacked, and then was when she and Garra had started dating. She loved Garra, but he had broken up with her when he heard that Naruto and Sasuke were coming back. She had asked him why he was breaking it off and he told her;

"You'll have enough things to worry about when those two come back, maybe after things settle down well get back together, we'll see ok" Garra had smiled and kissed her on her long forehead. She sighed.

'Oh man Garra, you've changed so much since Naruto and Sasuke left' Sakura smiled.

It was late afternoon before any one came down the road.

'Only civilians use the east gate and they hardly ever leave the village so this is the perfect place to meet,' Sakura thought mentally giving herself a pat on the back.

Sasuke and Naruto slowly approached the city gate. The two walked right past her not even acknowledging her presence.

"Well it's about time you got here. I was getting tired of waiting," She sighed stretching her arms above her head.

The two stopped and turned to look at her.

"So I take it you guys don't recognize me," Sakura laughed standing up off the rock and jumping over to the boys.

"Um...do I know you?" Naruto asked scratching his head in confusion, taking a good look at her with his shocking blue eyes.

"Naruto, Sasuke I'm here to welcome you back, and to take you to the hokage," She smiled 'why can't I bring myself to tell them who I am?' She growled mentally.

"Follow me," Sakura laughed flicking her side bangs out of her right eye and walked between them.

"Why?" came Sasuke's defiant voice Sakura kept walking but turned slightly to look at the boy.

"Would you rather be killed?" Sakura asked a smile played on her face as she gave them a sidelong glance.

"Come on Sasuke just go along with it," Naruto laughed elbowing the other teen and following after Sakura with a spring to his step.

Sakura led the oblivious boys to the hokage's office. She walked into the room without knocking.

"Now we sit and wait," Sakura smiled knowing perfectly well that the only one who was going to show up was Kakashi.

"So Sasuke what have you been up to anyways?" Naruto asked after a long awkward silence giving the other boy his trade mark smile.

Sakura walked over to the hokage's desk and started shifting through different papers, piling them on different places or sorting them into a file folder.

"Like I'd tell you idiot," Sasuke sighed crossing his arms in annoyance.

"What? Bastard!" Naruto yelled getting into a fighting position.

Sakura started laughing "Now's where I come in and say 'Naruto-chan stop annoying Sasuke-kun'," Sakura giggled and sat down in a spinning office chair. The force of her sitting down made the chair spin faster. The boy's mouths dropped.

"S-s-Sakura," Sasuke stuttered his arms dropping to his sides and a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"I don't believe it," Naruto gaped his eyes widening as he looked at the girl.

Sakura planted her feet and stood up abruptly

"B-b-believe it!" She smirked at how she had used Naruto's old famous quote.

The two stood there in utter shock.

"B-but, your hair! Your clothes! Your style, there so...different" Naruto stuttered taking a step towards her.

"You two are starting to sound like Hinata," Sakura muttered under her breath "Naruto you're not exactly the same as before either," Sakura smirked tossing her hair out of her eyes carelessly.

Sasuke walked up to her examining her from head to toe a small smirk on his face.

"Interesting" He said softly his onyx eyes staring into her dull forest green ones.

She looked at Sasuke "The only thing's that changed about you are your clothes, aren't they," She said smiling up at him, her hands behind her back.

He didn't answer but just stared at her, his eyes wandering her body.

"So why did you dye your hair?" Naruto asked pulling one of her long strands of black hair.

She pulled back from them and walked to the other side of the desk.

"I just felt like a change that's all," Sakura smiled sheepishly giving them a small shrug "Anyways I want to hear about you guys, and what you have been up to these past four years?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well after the attack, and after Sasuke joined Orochimaru; I went off to train alone. The pervy Sage then found me and trained me till I surpassed him. Then he brought back the 4th and I found out that he was actually my father. So Dad trained me and now I'm here," Naruto explained surprising Sakura by not over exaggerating his new found strength.

She turned and looked at Sasuke expectantly.

"I went and trained with Orochimaru, killed him, trained under my brother and some other members of his little assassin group and then killed them, now I'm here," Sasuke stated with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Naruto looked over at the boy and took a few steps away from Sasuke, giving him a wry look.

"Heavy," Sakura sighed, flopping back down into the chair.

She gestured for the boys to sit on the couch at the side of the room. They sat and she rolled the chair over to sit in front of them.

"So you gonna tell us what happened to you after we left?" Naruto asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let me guess you went home cried and felt sorry for yourself blaming yourself for us leaving," Sasuke sighed shaking his head as if disgusted.

"Well you're kind of right, at first that's what I did, Kakashi sensei took me to a neighbouring town to clear my head. I decided to go on a walk to clear my mind to give myself some closure on some things, then I was jumped and," she paused and looked down at the floor trying to get the word out "and r-raped," she let out a deep breath and let the news sink in "my attackers cut my body, I still have some of the scars. I'm just hiding them right now," Sakura paused slipping off her pink shirt, sitting in the chair with only a fishnet shirt and her chest wrappings. At first the boys blushed, but then the scars slowly started to appear on Sakura's once beautiful body. Both boys were shocked and set their jaws. Sakura pulled her vest back on and sighed.

"Kakashi found me and killed my attackers. I was so shocked and depressed at you two leaving and then I found out that my parents had died in the attack on the village and that they weren't even my parents. I was caught off guard,"

"But then again I was a weakling back then, always relying on you two to save me. So Kakashi trained me, then Tasunade trained me. I then traveled for a bit currently I'm stepping in as a substitute Hokage while Tasunade is on a mission. So I haven't been on any really hard missions lately, though I am a jornen now, Kakashi and I are still on the same team," she paused for a moment before remembering something "oh yah, Tasunade ordered me to read you this letter," She explained standing up from her chair.

Sakura walked over to the desk and started shuffling through papers "This women seriously needs to clean up her desk," she mumbled under her breath "Found it," She smiled and pulled out a crumpled paper that had a few Sake stains on it.

'Hello you brats,

So you're back, and I hope Sakura gives you Heck. Anyways there's something big going on...and we needed you two and Sakura together, there's something only you three can do...and if you two try to run away you will be killed. Kankuro has developed a poison so that when you two walked into the village you would be infected. If you abandon us, we will activate the poison and you will die, this is all the information I can give you right now. Sakura, don't beat them up to much.

Tasunade'

"That old hag" Sasuke breathed crossing his arms in annoyance.

"She means well," Sakura said giving him a soft smile.

"So where is Kakashi sensei anyways?" Naruto asked looking around the room for their old sensei.

"I don't think I can tell gennin that," Sakura smirked getting a rise out of both boys.

"Yo Sakura they here?" asked a familiar voice.

"Aw Kakashi you came too early," Sakura giggled her eyes already on the window that her team mate was crawling through.

"Now that's an oxymoron," Sasuke laughed shaking his head at the memory of their sensei.

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi all turned to stare at him.

"Sasuke's laughing..." Sakura whispered eyeing the two other males cautiously.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Kakashi gasped grinning at Sakura.

"It's the end of the world," Naruto laughed throwing his hands up in the air in a rather dramatic fashion.

Sakura smiled at their antics.

"Wait hold on, Kakashi sensei, is that you?" Naruto asked looking at the man in disbelief.

"What don't your recognise me?" Kakashi asked looking down at himself in confusion.

"It's cause you're not wearing your mask stupid," Sakura sighed and walked over to the desk where she started shifting papers again "Something came in for you from someone called Obuto a little while ago, but I can't seem to find it," Sakura sighed giving up shifting through the papers.

"What did you say," Kakashi asked his eye widened.

"Obuto sent you something," Sakura sighed looking up from the mess of papers on the desk in annoyance.

Kakashi furiously started sorting through the papers on the desk till he found the scroll; he tore open the scroll and started to read it.

"I need to go tell Rin," He whispered glancing out the window.

"Kakashi what's up?" Sakura asked peering over the man's shoulder wondering why he had to go tell his old teammate something.

"Obuto's been dead since I was a kid, at least we thought he was dead, he 'died' back in the war, but he's actually alive, he's been in a coma for all this time and he's finally woken up, he says he wants his eye back" Kakashi laughed with a wide happy smile on his face.

"Ok, um, you go tell Rin ok, and then get some sleep," Sakura smiled patting her sensei and friend on the shoulder.

Kakashi quickly ran over to the window.

"Don't forget about practise tomorrow morning you three don't be late," he smiled giving his signature wave.

"OK we'll be there a half an hour late then," Naruto laughed placing his arms behind his head in classic Naruto fashion.

"Kakashi's changed too," Sasuke noted crossing his arms, his eyes never leaving Sakura's face.

"It has been four years," Sakura pointed out. Her stomach growled loudly "Guess that means I'm hungry, then again I did skip lunch and breakfast," she sighed rolling her eyes a small smile on her face.

"And I know just the place where I want to go," Naruto smirked glancing between his old team mates.

"Ramen it is," Sakura smiled as she stepped towards the door.

"Why is it always ramen," Sasuke sighed dropping his arms to his side glaring at his Orange clad companion.

"Simple you never suggest anything, and no rice balls don't count as a meal," Sakura laughed as she ushered the boys out of the cluttered office.

"I'm still surprised at how much the village has changed," Naruto marvelled his eyes darting from place to place trying to take it all in at once.

"You'll be really happy cause the ramen restaurant has expanded," Sakura told them as they walked down the busy streets of Kohana. As they walked by people started to stare and talk in low voices.

"Just as long as they haven't changed the recipe I'll be happy," Naruto laughed his smile faded "Sakura if I had known that any of that stuff was going to happen I wouldn't have left, you know that right," He glanced over at the girl whom had stopped in the middle of the road.

"But you did leave and that stuff did happen to me so don't worry about it. You have nothing to apologize for it was my own fault for being so weak, like Sasuke always said I wasn't meant to be a ninja, I should've just quit while I was ahead," Sakura said a sad smile on her face, and shrugged continuing on her way towards the ramen stand.

Sasuke was shocked "I don't think that way anymore Sakura, you have as much right to be a ninja as anyone else, I should never have said something like that to one of my only friends," He said looking away, a smile blush creeping up on his face.

"Is Sasuke Uchiha showing emotion," Sakura gasped nudging him in the arm "Don't worry Sasuke, if anything those words made me stronger, in reality these past four years of training have been to prove to you that I'm not that clingy little girl anymore, I don't need your protection," Sakura stated looking over at the boys with a powerful glow in her eyes.

"I'm not the best I know that, and there are many more people in the village that could beat me, there are so many other people that are better suited to be the Hokage's substitute, I honestly don't know why she picked me, but regardless I'm going to do the best I can and work as hard as I possibly can to become strong and smart," She smiled "You guys should just worry about yourselves," Sakura smirked giving them her best impression of Sasuke's smug look.

"Yah sure whatever you say," Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes crossing his arms over his well toned chest.

"Lighten up Uchiha, you can make out with Sakura later," Naruto laughed grinning at his friends.

"Like I would," Sasuke yelled capturing the attention of everyone on the street, Sakura let out a small giggle.

"Naruto you're such a child," She laughed, spinning in the middle of the street "I've been dating Garra for about 3 years now, though we did break-up," she paused at put her finger to her chin in a contemplating manner "but it's only a matter of time before he comes back to me," Sakura grinned skipping off.

"You and G-Garra!" Naruto chocked out looking after the girl in disbelief "Now I didn't see that one coming," He laughed shaking his head at the idea of the red headed man with his pink haired friend.

"Garra's changed so much since you guys left, for one the one tails is gone so now he can sleep, as well he's so much kinder and he no longer has that split personality, he hates blood and he hasn't killed a person since he lost the one tail," Sakura smiled she blush thinking about Garra's first time sleeping, he was so afraid that Sakura spent the night with him.

"Are you thinking something dirty about Garra," Naruto asked elbowing her.

Sakura jumped out of her stupor "N-no," She lied her whole face turning red in embarrassment.

"Whatever you say Sakura," Sasuke smirked pulling out the words in long syllables.

"Hey look we're here," Sakura smiled quickly changing the subject.

"Yah ramen," Naruto cheered and then his mouth dropped open; the once side store was now a huge restaurant equipped with flashing neon lights.

"Wow when you said they expanded you weren't kidding," Naruto said with an awed tone to his voice.

Sakura laughed "Come on lets go get food!"

* * *

**Ok so yah this is not the best opening chapter but trust me keep reading and you'll find out that the grammer and the discription get's better... I wrote this while I was in Canadian history give me a brake **

**hope you enjoy!**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-**


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT!

The real story of Sakura Haruno

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Hey you guys still open?" Sakura yelled as she opened the door.

"Of course we are little missy...and who's this you've brought with you?" The cook asked.

"Why your number one customer from four years ago has returned" Sakura smiled.

"Well so it is...hey there Naruto how you been?" the man asked.

"Not to bad Mister...so could you make my usual" Naruto asked sitting at the bar stool.

"Beef ramen coming right up" The man laughed

"Make that a double" Sakura added sitting next to Naruto.

"Triple" Sasuke sighed sitting beside Sakrua.

"How bout four orders of beef ramen on me"

They all turned to see Kakashi standing behind them.

"Honestly I wish you would stop doing that" Sakura sighed placing her forehead on the cold counter.

"OH yah and Mister double time on Sakura's she hasn't had food all day" Naruto added.

Sakura groaned "Sleep and food...and possibly a shower...that's what I want" She whined.

"You didn't have to sit on that rock all day you know" Sasuke chuckled.

"Well you didn't have to come so damn late" Sakura snapped back.

Sasuke was shocked by Sakura's snap, but he wouldn't lose to Sakura.

"So I'm supposed to change my schedule so you don't have to sit on a rock all day?" He asked.

"Yes you are" Sakura snapped.

"It's not my fault that you were so eager to see us that you and your skater brain of yours didn't think to eat before you left or to bring food" He shot back.

"Yes, I was eager to see you again...because damn it I missed you guys and I couldn't wait to see you and it damn near killed me when you didn't recognise me even though I could clearly recognise you, and you hardly look the same!" Sakura yelled standing. Suddenly her whole world started spinning and she started seeing stars.

"Sakura!" The three male ninja's yelled as the girl's body crumpled to the floor.

"Hey Sakura wake up" Naruto pleaded.

Kakashi started gently slapping Sakura's face.

Sakura's eyes slowly flickered open.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out from lack of food" Sasuke explained handing her a glass of orange juice.

Sakura thankfully took the glass and smiled at him.

"Oh, so that's why my stomach hurts so much" She laughed quickly downing the orange liquid.

Sasuke offered her his hand and she graciously took it and sat back down on the stool.

"You ok now little missy?" the cook asked leaning over the counter.

"I'm fine, I'm fine don't worry I just need some food" She laughed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Enough already Naruto-chan...I'm fine, just hungry" And as if to add emphasize to her statement her stomach growled loudly.

Naruto started laughing "I know what that sound means all too well".

Sasuke smirked "That's the only thing you think about food, food, and more food"

"Food food food

Wonderful food

Oh how I love you wondrous food

Food food

Oh

Wonderful food

Oh how I love you

Wonderful food"

Sakura sang echoing Sasuke's previous statement.

They all started laughing.

"Ramen ramen

Oh

Beautiful ramen

Oh how I love you so"

Naruto sang laughing the whole time.

"Beef stew Beef stew I love you

Beef stew Beef stew I need you

You're wonderful, you taste good, and you're oh so beefy,

I love you~ beef stew"

Kakashi sang changing the tune to the song.

They all looked at Sasuke.

"I'm not doing it" Sasuke stated firmly.

"Oh come on Sasky-pooh" Sakura whined.

He stared at her horrified while Kakashi and Naruto started laughing their heads off.

"Now I'm definitely not doing it" He mumbled his whole face turning red.

"Please" Sakura pleaded giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"No"

"Please"  
"No"

"Pretty please with rice balls on top" Sakura whined.

"Will it get you to shut up?" He asked.

She nodded her head vigorously.

"Fine" He sighed.

"Rice balls Rice balls

I can't live with out you rice ball

Rice wrapped in seaweed

With some thing hidden inside

I love you oh sweet rice balls"

Sasuke sang.

Sakura's moth dropped "That was amazing!" She cheered.

"The song?" he asked giving her and questionable look.

"No! The voice...you could be famous with that voice" She smiled.

"Sakura and Sasuke

Sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love

Then comes marriage

Then comes a baby in a baby carriage"

Naruto sang.

"...Ok that was pushing it" Sakura stated dryly.

"You're going to die" Sasuke growled.

"You four definitely liven up this place" The cook smiled "It's good to have you two back" He said handing out the food.

Sakura instantly devoured the ramen in front of her. The boys sat in awe and slight horror.

"That was scary" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Yah I know" Sasuke whispered back.

"Trust me this is nothing, she beat Choji in an eating contest" Kakashi whispered to the boys.

"She's a monster" The two whispered in quiet horror.

"What was that?" Sakura hissed.

All three males straightened.

"N-nothing" They smiled.

"Yah right" She hissed glaring at them.

The three started shovelling there ramen in their mouths to end the conversation.

"So why are you two back anyways, not saying I'm not happy" The chef asked.

"We have a mission" Sakura stated dryly leaning on the counter.

"That's my cue to stop asking questions is it?" He laughed.

"We can't give out the details, but lets just say the leaf is definitely going to have to go through some changes" Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi" Sakura snapped.

"I get the idea that they're not telling us something huh" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Yah you figure" Sasuke smirked nudging Naruto in the side.

Sakura stood up and walked over to the door.

"Kakashi, tell the boys the rest of the story, I've got work to do" Sakura stated in a monotone voice.

"Where are they going to sleep?" Kakashi asked.

"Bring them to my apartment" Sakura ordered pushing open the door.

"Are you sure...?" He asked.

"Kakashi don't even think about suggesting they stay at your place you have a one room apartment. I on the other hand have a whole floor. With three extra guest rooms and two other bathrooms other then mine. It's better this way" Sakura stated

"If you say so lady Hokage" Kakashi smirked taking a sip of his gin and tonic.

Sakura walked out of the restaurant slamming the door behind her.

"Well that was intense" Naruto laughed nervously.

"I've never seen Sakura get so mad and fierce before...she's kind' a scary" Sasuke mumbled more to him self than to the others.

"Was it something I said?" the chef asked.

"Don't worry she's just under a lot of stress lately" Kakashi smiled.

Kakashi turned to the boys and looked at them for a long time, watching them eat and talk. He turned and smiled at the chef "Thanks for the meal" He stood "Just put it on my tab" Then turning to the boys he said "Come on boys lets go for a walk"

The two stood and followed there sensei out of the restaurant.

"Ninja's I'll never understand them" The chef sighed shaking his head.

"So what was Sakura really mad about" Sasuke asked in a don't-make-up-crap tone.

"You two and Sakura are assigned a top secret S ranked mission" He paused "if any civilians find out about this mission they will be killed" Kakashi explained.

"Well now I understand why Sakura got so mad when we started talking about it before, but what's this mission about?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi led the boys into a park and gestured for the boys to take a seat on the vacant swings in the back of the park.

"In this world ninja protect people who are not ninja right?" Kakashi asked. The boys nodded their heads.

"Well some ninja as we know decided that they do not want to protect people but that they simply wish to hurt people" Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi just get to the point already" Sasuke sighed.

"Well as you both know Itachi and co. Were trying to remove the tailed beasts from their human seals right, and they succeeded by taking the one tails from Garra, but since Sasuke killed the group they didn't get any further, but now there is someone else who is going after the tailed beasts and they are more dangerous then anyone we've encountered before"

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"The Sanin" Kakashi sighed.

"What but Old lady Tasunade and the Pervy Sage would never try to do that" Naruto yelled.

"I killed Orochimaru I don't think dead people have much say in what happens in the world of the living" Sasuke stated.

"Naruto, Sasuke calm down and let me explain" Kakashi sighed "Your right the Tasunade and Jira that we know would never do anything like that, but these aren't the sanin we know, they are creation's of Orochimaru that have just been awakened by one of Orochimaru's surviving servants, these three clones are exactly like their originals except for one thing, the copies improve faster then a normal human would. They gain experience in battle that will teach them for as if they have fought in 100 battles when they have only fought once"

"That's insane" Sasuke breathed.

"You're the one who trained under him you know how he is, why are you shocked?" Naruto asked.

"I trained under him but I'm not like him" Sasuke stated.

"So then if these copies can improve and enhance their fighting skills how do we stop them?" Naruto asked.

"That's why we called you two back, Sasuke you trained under Orochimaru and killed him, Naruto you trained under Jirara and surpassed him, and Sakura trained under Tasunade and is far better then her, between the three of you who are better then the Sanin and know their fighting styles you are the only ones who have a hope of stopping the copies" Kakashi told them.

"So what are the copies trying to do?" Sasuke asked.

"They are trying to find and remove all of the tailed beasts from their human seal's and then they are going to use the powers from the tailed beasts to awaken an ancient sealed away evil" Kakashi explained.

"What kind of evil? What can it do?" Naruto asked.

"All we know is that they want to unseal the evil, we don't know what the evil is all we know is that it's ancient and it supposedly has a ridicules amount of power that can conveniently enough destroy the world, that's why we need you guys" Kakashi smirked.

"That's not even fair" Naruto sighed "why do they always have to destroy the world and be so much stronger then use"

"That's just how the story goes, it wouldn't be interesting otherwise" Kakashi smiled.

"This is way too conventional" Sasuke sighed.

"Well now that I've told you what your here for I should probably bring you up to date on everyone" Kakashi smiled.

"Yah how is everyone doing?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Everyone is fine and well as happy as they can be with in reason, lets see, Ino and Shikamaru have been dating for three years and he intends to marry her apparently... they are both jornin, Choji is an anbu and has a team of his own, Ten-ten and Neji just started dating so their still unsure of their relationship, and Lee is still himself though Sakura did convince him and Guy to get a knew hair style and it stayed, the three are now anbu and are still on the same team, Hinata is a jornen and has a team of her own, Shino and Kiba are in a special area of the anbu, the tracking and such area, Garra is the Kazakage, Timare is a jornen and Kankuro is an anbu, the sand and the leaf are in the best relationship ever, considering that the kazakage and the substitute Hokage have been dating, Garra no longer has the one tails Timare and Shino have started to take and interest in each other and Kankuro and Kiba are gay" Kakashi told them.

"I see that's...wait what did you say about Kiba and Kankuro?" Naruto yelled.

"They're gay, with each other, well they're saying their still virgins but well you get what I'm saying" Kakashi smiled.

"Well I can sorta understand Kiba...but Kankuro to...and what's worse is that their together...EW" Naruto said squirming in the swing.

"Hey it's their life if that's what makes them happy just leave it" Sasuke sighed.

"Well now that that's all done with I should probably bring you over to Sakura's place she'll most likely be home by now" Kakashi smiled.

The three headed over to Sakura's apartment. They walked up the stairs till they reached the fourth floor, Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice called from the other side.

Kakashi pushed open the door.

"Yo Sakura it's me, I brought the boys" Kakashi yelled.

Sakura walked around the corner with a towel wrapped around her slender body.

"Oh hey, can you show them to the guest bed rooms?" She asked Kakashi "You guys can pick which ever room and you can have a bathroom of your own, try not to mess anything up, your aloud to decorate and paint the rooms however you want, just tell me in advanced and yah tomorrow I'll have spare keys made so you guys can have one each, the spare key is on the top right of the door outside, you have your own mail box in the front down stairs...um...if you need any sort of clothes or anything just tell me, I'm getting bank accounts set up for you guys tomorrow so you should have money soon...there's food in the fridge, try not to have people over past 11 unless its for a specific reason...and there's one other thing" Sakura explained.

"And that would be?" Sasuke asked.

"You can't fall in love with me" She stated simply "Other then that you guys are free to do as you please unless I say otherwise in the future, I'm gonna finish up and then we can talk if you like" She smiled and walked back behind the corner.

"Not fall in love with her huh" Sasuke smirked.

"Other then Garra and myself Sakura hasn't let anyone close to her heart, she cares about the others but not on the same level, since you guys left she never let to many people get close to her heart she doesn't want to be hurt again I guess" Kakashi sighed "Well come on I'll show you to your rooms".

The boys had the choice of three rooms, one had a king sized bed with one wall of just windows with window seats, a walk in closet a dresser a desk and that was it. The second had one window on the back wall a wardrobe and a small closet, a dresser in the back right-hand corner a desk and a queen sized bed. The third was a fairly larger room with a desk a larger closet a wardrobe a dresser a king sized bed and five windows on the back and right-hand walls.

Sasuke took the first room and Naruto took the third room, both boys liked there space when it came to sleeping. The washrooms were similar in style to that of Sakura's. Sasuke took the washroom that was painted a soft blue with a white ceramic crescent moon sink, with a frosted glass shower in the back corner and a European styled toilet, the room had one window that was behind the toilet. Naruto took the soft orange washroom with a normal ceramic sink and a swirled glass shower, with a normal toilet, the room had no windows.

The boys quickly settled into their rooms and started walking around the apartment that was more like a house trying to get better acquainted with their new lives.

"Sakura this place is amazing how do you manage to keep everything so neat and clean?" Naruto asked in aw as he walked through the amazingly stylish home.

"Well I'm the only one living here and I'm hardly ever home so things don't get messy and I clean a lot when I'm stressed" Sakura laughed from one of the back rooms.

"Where do you get the money to keep this place?" Sasuke asked looking around the open kitchen.

"Well all of use manage a club, as well as work in it, I take on really hard missions and I hardly spend my money other then on rent and food" The voice explained.

"You guys manage a club?" Naruto asked astonished.

"Yah...well Shikamaru and I manage it the others just help out, it was Kakashi's idea, to try and distract me when I wasn't on missions"

"That's cool" Naruto laughed.

"So what do you do there?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I manage the monthly expenses, I book shows and entertainment, and I work as an entertainer and waitress slash bar keeper"

"Wow, you sure like to keep busy, you do all that and on top you have a boy friend in another country who's the Kazakage and you run the village, how do you manage?" Naruto asked.

"You asked before how I kept this place so clean, didn't I tell you that cleaning takes away my stress" The voice laughed.

Sakura walked out from the back rooms and flopped down on a couch. She now wore a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a fish net t-shirt with a red halter-top on underneath.

"What's with the get up?" Sasuke asked sitting down on the same couch.

"I have my shift this evening with Hinata I can't wear what I was wearing before to a club" She laughed.

"Hey can we come?" Naruto asked sitting down on a lazy boy chair.

"Yah sure, I work till 12 so I wont be able to entertain you much...but if I remember correctly everyone is coming tonight since no one has missions, were all gonna go out for coffee after Hinata and I are done our shifts" Sakura smiled.

"That's cool" Naruto smiled.

"Yo Sakura you home I'm heading down to the club do you want to walk together?" a 'female' voice yelled from outside.

"Oh hey yah I have some old friends over I totally forgot what time it was be there in a minute" Sakura called.

"Well come on you two hurry up or were gonna be late" Sakura laughed.

She pulled the boys over to the door and slipped on a pair of red strapped two inch heels and pulled open the door.

"It's about time" the owner of the voice huffed.

"Hey Sakura who is this?" Naruto asked as the left the apartment building.

"What don't you recognize her?" Sakura asked. The boy shook his head.

"Naruto Uzumake meet Hinata Hyuga...again" Sakura laughed.

"W-what" They both yelled.

* * *

**If you read then review! other wise no more chapters for you!**

**REVIEW**

**-S.W.-  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The gangs all here

The real story of Sakura Haruno

**

* * *

**

_"Yo Sakura you home I'm heading down to the club do you want to walk together?" a 'female' voice yelled from outside._

_"Oh hey yah I have some old friends over I totally forgot what time it was be there in a minute" Sakura called._

_"Well come on you two hurry up or were gonna be late" Sakura laughed._

_She pulled the boys over to the door and slipped on a pair of red strapped two inch heels and pulled open the door._

_"It's about time" the owner of the voice huffed._

_"Hey Sakura who is this?" Naruto asked as the left the apartment building._

_"What don't you recognize her?" Sakura asked. The boy shook his head._

_"Naruto Uzumake meet Hinata Hyuga...again" Sakura laughed._

_"W-what" They both yelled._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3:

Sakura turned and looked at the girl "What don't tell me you didn't recognize him" She laughed.

"W-well n-no" the girl stuttered.

"Oh don't start up with that again" Sakura laughed nudging the girl "Now's the perfect opportunity to tell him" She laughed.

"Sakura shove it" Hinata ordered.

"Alright, alright I'll stop" Sakura laughed "I was only teasing".

"It wasn't very nice" Hinata pouted.

"Last time I checked teasing wasn't supposed to be nice" Sakura smirked.

"So why didn't you tell us they were back?" Hinata asked changing the subject.

"Well I told Ino I thought everyone in the village would've known by now" Sakura laughed.

"Well she failed to mention it when I talked to her this morning" Hinata pouted.

"Wow you sure have changed Hinata" Naruto laughed.

"W-what do you mean Naruto-kun" Hinata asked.

"Naruto's just fine alright, and I mean you're very out-spoken now" Naruto laughed.

"That's a good thing right" Hinata asked concerned.

"That's defiantly a good thing" Naruto smiled.

"Why don't you two just say you like each other already and stop pussy footing around it" Sasuke sighed.

"Why don't you tell Sakura that you love her already huh" Naruto shot back.

"Why would I tell her something that's not true, besides you remember what she said, we cant fall in love with her" Sasuke smirked.

"Yah sure what ever you say Uchiha" Naruto sighed.

"You lost that one pretty fast" Sakura laughed.

"What Uchiha wants Uchiha gets...I've learned to live with this fact" Naruto sighed.

The two girls started laughing as they continued to walk down the streets of Kohana.

They arrived at the club at around 6:30.

"So were opening tonight huh" Hinata said more to her self then to the others.

"Looks that way" Sakura smiled as she started to pull down chairs from on top of tables.

Hinata started to wipe everything down and started turning on different lights and checking mikes.

"So who's singing tonight?" Hinata asked.

"Well I have a few bands and I'm singing in between" Sakura told her.

"Anyone we know?" Hinata asked.

"Nope no regular's tonight, just some punks trying to make it big, who knows maybe they might be good" Sakura laughed.

"Anything I can help you guys with?" Naruto asked as he watched the girls setting up the club.

"No it's ok Naruto-chan we got it, you two can sit on the couches and wait for the others to get here" Sakura smiled.

"Ok if that's what you want" he smiled and sat down on one of the couches.

7 O'clock rolled around and people slowly started drifting in. Naruto and Sasuke were entertained by a bunch of girls who thought that the two were 'irresistibly cute' as the girls put it.

At around 7:30 Sakura walked over to the group.

"Hey guys the others are here if you wana go see them, they're at the table closest to the bar ok" Sakura smiled and quickly ran off to go and serve some more drinks.

"So should we go?" Naruto asked turning to Sasuke.

"We might as well go say hi" He smirked.

"Excuse us ladies" Naruto smiled as the two got up from the couches and headed over to the table Sakura had told them too.

From afar they couldn't recognise the people who occupied the table but slowly as they got closer they could click in to who was there. Shikamaru was sitting drinking a rum and coke talking to a girl who could only be Ino who was drinking a tall foamy beer.  
Ten-ten didn't look the way she used to now her hair was down and long to about her mid back, she was sharing a drink with Neji who still had his long black hair, the couple was drinking what looked like a vodka and sprite.  
Choji looked more like him self then the others did; he didn't have a drink in front of him but a huge plate of Nacho's with cheese. Kiba who was without Akamaru sat talking with Shino who still wore his sun glasses and Lee who now had his hair jelled up into spikes but still wore the same old green jump suit, Kiba was drinking a scotch with Pepsi and Shino had a dry matinee while Lee had a can of coke in his hands.

"Everyone looks so different" Naruto observed.

"That's what happens when you leave for four years" Sasuke sighed.

"So do we just walk up to them and say hi?" Naruto asked.

"I guess that's all we can do" Sasuke stated.

"OH MY GOD NARUTO SASUKE"

"That or we get Ino to scream our names" Naruto laughed.

"Yo" Sasuke waved.

"Dude it is them" Kiba gasped.

"Hey guys what's up?" Shikamaru asked.

Smiles appeared on everyone's faces.

"So Sakura actually managed to pull it off huh" Neji laughed.

"Oh course I did stupid I'm amazing" Sakura laughed from behind him.

"When'd you get there?" Ten-ten jumped spinning around to see the other konechi leaning over her shoulder.

"Just now" Sakura laughed "Ok come on get a group hug going".

"Not on your life" Sasuke growled darkly.

"Oh scary" Sakura giggled.

Everyone started laughing at this point.

"So when did you guys get back?" Lee asked.

"Just a little while ago" Naruto laughed.

"Sakura why didn't you tell us they were coming back" Kiba whined.

"Well I told Ino I thought that would be enough" Sakura laughed.

They all turned and looked at Ino.

"What I forgot to tell you ok" She smiled sheepishly.

"That's a first" Shino snorted.

"Well you guy's ketch up with each other I have to go and work" Sakura laughed.

"Have fun" Naruto laughed.

"So you guys want drinks?" Neji asked.

"Nah I'm good for now" Naruto said passing.

"I'll go for a tequila with lime" Sasuke sighed.

"Good drink" Neji smirked.

"It's good for headaches" Sasuke stated.

Ino laughed "Not even five minutes and he's already insulting us"

"That's Sasuke for yah" Ten-ten laughed.

"So do you guys know why your back?" Shino asked.

"Yah we know" Naruto sighed "Why do they always have to be so ridiculously strong, why cant they just be weak just once?" He whined.

"If they were weak it wouldn't be a challenge" Lee pointed out.

"Yah but then they wouldn't be so hard to beat"

"That totally defeats the point of it being hard and fulfilling" Lee argued.

"Guys what does it even matter, their hard that's all there is to it" Neji sighed.

"You can see why I want a tequila with lime" Sasuke smirked.

"I think I might just order one myself" Neji sighed putting his hand to his forehead.

The group got into casual conversation, what everyone had been up to in the last four years, how training was going, who had trained under who normal ninja stuff, no one even noticed that it was 12 until Hinata and Sakura walked up.

"My gosh my head is pounding" Sakura whined and she downed Sasuke's tequila with lime.

"Hey that was mine" Sasuke growled in protest.

"Tough you've had eight already" Sakura hissed.

"So you guys ready to head out?" Hinata asked everyone.

"Yah sure lets go" Kiba announced.

"Hey Kiba just wondering but where's Akamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Oh he's in the sand helping Kankuro-chan with something" Kiba smiled.

"Wow I never thought you would be separated from Akamaru like this and not have a problem with it" Naruto smiled.

"I trust Kankuro and so does Akamaru I know nothing bad will happen" Kiba smiled.

"So where should we go tonight?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know if the place is still in business but there was a nice little coffee shop near the west gate that I used to go to a lot before" Sasuke suggested.

"Oh yah I know that place you took me there one time right" Sakura smiled.

"Yah I guess"

"Is it any good?" Neji asked.

"Yah it's a great place let's go" Sakura smiled.

The group headed over to the coffee shop away from the noise of the club.

"So when is Tasunade supposed to get back?" Hinata asked as they all waited for their coffee.

"Beats me, she never tells me a thing" Sakura sighed and placed her head on the table.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at the girl beside him.

"I was up at 5:30 waiting for you guys...I guess I have a reason to be tired" She yawned.

"You know we never would've come any earlier then lunch" Naruto laughed.

"Oh yah I forgot you two are so not morning people" Sakura laughed bringing her head off of the table "I nearly died on that one mission because of you two"

Naruto started laughing "I thought that you were even more annoying then me".

"So sue me for being a morning person" Sakura pouted.

"He's right though you were worse then him" Sasuke sighed.

"So Sasuke do you still have those bunny boxers of yours?" Sakura asked in an innocent voice.

Sasuke instantly turned red.

"I'll take that as a yes" Sakura smirked.

"I don't even want to know how you know all this stuff" Ino sighed.

"Let's just say timing is everything when it comes to dealing with these two" Sakura laughed elbowing both of the boys in the stomach.

"So Sakura do you still have that black lace thong?" Sasuke asked whispering in her ear.

Now it was Sakura's turn to turn red.

"Your wearing it right now aren't you" Naruto laughed.

Sakura's face went even redder to the point where her ears were turning red.

"S-so what if I am?" She asked crossing her arms and looking up and the ceiling.

"'Cause black lace turns me on" Sasuke whispered in her ear in his most sexy dark guy voice.

Sakura was to stunned to say anything, on the one hand she wanted to burst out laughing and on the other she wanted to run out of the cafe screaming.

"Ok does anyone else fell awkward right now?" Ino asked nervously.

"Uh yah" Hinata laughed.

"Ok Sasuke I guess we should stop teasing Sakura for now" Naruto laughed.

"You two got evil" Sakura pouted "Your no fun no more".

"What you didn't expect us to come back exactly the way we had left" Sasuke smirked.

"Well I didn't expect this" She sighed looking from one boy to the other.

* * *

**I get reviews you get chapters...it's a simle give take relationship...be a part of it ! :)**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	4. Chapter 4:Breaking past the glass

The real Story of Sakura Haruno

**

* * *

**

_"Oh yah I forgot you two are so not morning people" Sakura laughed bringing her head off of the table "I nearly died on that one mission because of you two"_

_Naruto started laughing "I thought that you were even more annoying then me"._

_"So sue me for being a morning person" Sakura pouted._

_"He's right though you were worse then him" Sasuke sighed._

_"So Sasuke do you still have those bunny boxers of yours?" Sakura asked in an innocent voice looking at him from the corner of her eye._

_Sasuke instantly turned red._

_"I'll take that as a yes" Sakura smirked._

_"I don't even want to know how you know all this stuff" Ino sighed._

_"Let's just say timing is everything when it comes to dealing with these two" Sakura laughed elbowing both of the boys in the stomach._

_"So Sakura do you still have that black lace thong?" Sasuke asked whispering in her ear._

_Now it was Sakura's turn to turn red._

_"Your wearing it right now aren't you" Naruto laughed._

_Sakura's face went even redder to the point where her ears were turning red._

_"S-so what if I am?" She asked crossing her arms and looking up and the ceiling._

_"'Cause black lace turns me on" Sasuke whispered in her ear in his most sexy dark guy voice._

_Sakura was to stunned to say anything, on the one hand she wanted to burst out laughing and on the other she wanted to run out of the cafe screaming._

_"Ok does anyone else fell awkward right now?" Ino asked nervously._

_"Uh yah" Hinata laughed._

_"Ok Sasuke I guess we should stop teasing Sakura for now" Naruto laughed._

_"You two got evil" Sakura pouted "Your no fun no more"._

_"What you didn't expect us to come back exactly the way we had left" Sasuke smirked._

_"Well I didn't expect this" She sighed looking from one boy to the other._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4**:  
**

"So Sakura I heard something interesting from Kankuro the other day" Kiba smiled.

"Hum" came the girls reply as she vacantly looked at her chipped nails

"Yah I heard that apparently Garra has a new girl friend" Kiba explained.

Sakura stiffened; her arms reached across the table and grabbed Kiba by the collar.

"Talk now and don't start spewing crap" Sakura hissed in an icy cold voice.

"W-well apparently after Garra broke up with you he started dating this Anbu girl from the Sand...Kankuro say's that Garra's really happy with her...maybe even more happier than when you two were together, but he didn't know for certain...I only brought it up 'cause I was wondering if you knew anything" Kiba stuttered.

Sakura let go of his collar. Her eyes started to water, she got the feeling that she just wanted out, she wanted to run to Garra and cry, she wanted to ask him if it was true, she wanted him to cradle her like he used to, she wanted him to whisper in her ear that everything was going to be alright and that he'd always love her. Then it returned, the emptiness from four years ago returned, the daggers of ice that had slowly started to melt from her heart that morning came back, more ice daggers stabbed into her heart, the numbness was returning to her finally after all the pain, the numbness that let her feel nothing. She balled up her fists forcing the tears away.

"You know what I don't feel much like coffee anymore, I'm just gonna head home ok" Sakura smiled.

She stood and walked towards the exit, Naruto and Sasuke followed her.

"You don't have to leave now...I'll leave the door open so you guys can get in" Sakura told them as she pushed out her fake smile, letting the numb cold feeling seal off her heart again.

"It's ok I'm kind of tired and I don't really like coffee anyways" Naruto smiled placing his hands behind his head "What about you Sasuke?"

"I can come back here anytime" He shrugged pushing his hands into his pockets. They looked like there old selves, Naruto not caring about what others thought just doing what he thought was best, and Sasuke just going where he pleased trying not to let people realise his true feelings. They stood the same, acted the same, and sounded the same which annoyed Sakura.

"Stop it" Sakura hissed as she looked down.

"Stop what?" Naruto asked dropping his hands from their place behind his head.

"Stop trying to butt in! Just leave me alone, your only here because your useful otherwise I wouldn't have forced you to come back...if you had never come back none of this would have happened...Garra and I would still be together and I wouldn't have to put up with you" Sakura hissed letting one tear slip out from behind her steely eyes the numbness around her heart had receded releasing the overwhelming pain.

"What happened with Garra isn't are fault, it seems to me that he wanted out of the relationship so he just used us as an excuse so he could get with this new girl, even if it's just a mistake it doesn't matter your love life has nothing to do with us, we were going to go back with you because we wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself or get hurt...when you get emotional you go out of control sometimes, we're your teammates now we're only looking out for you" Sasuke sighed.

"Who are you to talk about teammates and how they should act" Sakura screamed "You abandoned me!"

Both boys looked down at the ground not speaking.

"Don't start telling me that now you care, now after you left me and betrayed me that you want to be my friends again" Sakura was nearly hysterical at this point "Just leave me alone, I don't need anyone, I never have and I never will, no matter what" She hissed and turned to walk out off the cafe.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and hugged her.

"We may not be the best teammates, and we did screw up before, and it may just be our fault for what happened to you but we're still your friends no matter what, we still care about you, and you have never been alone you've always been surrounded by people you can trust, calm down, Garra can't be that great of a guy if he would dump you" Sasuke soothed.

Sakura slowly calmed down, her body slowly started to soften to Sasuke's touch.

The pain began to melt away, the cold disappeared, she felt warm for the first time in four years; Garra had been like a drug, when ever the pain had come back she went to him and it all went numb, that was one of the reasons why Sakura loved him so much, he was her drug to forget about how much she still loved Sasuke, and to make all the pain go away, Garra was her bye-bye love drug, but now that Sasuke and Naruto were back, she wondered if she would even need Garra anymore.

"I'm still mad at you" Sakura mumbled.

"Fine be mad, but why don't we sit down and be mad" Sasuke smirked.

"You win this time Uchiha, but next time you wont be so lucky" Sakura whispered as they sat back down in their chairs.

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen Sakura calm down that fast ever before" Ino whispered to Shikamaru.

"It's because those two are back" He smiled "With them anything is possible".

"Yah I guess your right" Ino smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You guess I'm right, I'm always right troublesome women" Shikamaru sighed.

Ino just giggled.

"What are you giggling about over there?" Sakura asked through slit eyes.

"Just how it seems the boys can even tame a wild beast like you, Garra couldn't even calm you down the way they can" Ino smiled.

"I'm not an animal" Sakura murmured a small blush appearing on her face.

At the other end of the table Naruto was striking up a good conversation with Hinata while Neji kept a very watchful eye on the other male.

"So Hinata what changed?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean Naruto-ku...?" Hinata asked.

"You remained me more of Sakura now then of Hinata" He laughed.

"Well I guess I just figured that there was no use in hating myself...I always did watch you...I wanted to be like you, so confident in yourself you never once thought that what you were doing could be wrong you just dove into everything whole heartedly, without even a second thought...I guess when you left I decided that I should change" Hinata blushed.

"You wanted to be like me, face it Hinata I was a brat back then, pestering everyone, I was so immature, I didn't even know a thing about myself, I just kept on spewing on about how I wanted to be Hokage, I had a one track mind, I never thought about things before I did them and I never thought about the consequences that would follow" Naruto sighed "I don't understand how anyone would want to be like me or even be around me, even I'd want to kill my old self"

"You were annoying and immature and yah you didn't think things through, but you had a good heart and you were always willing to help people even if it was out of your way or not a part of the mission, that is nothing to be ashamed of" Sakura smiled nudging the boy on her left.

"Exactly Naruto that's what I meant, that and also that it seemed like you didn't care about what other people thought about you" Hinata smiled.

"If you guys say so" Naruto sighed giving a defeated smile.

"You just keep on losing tonight don't cha" Sakura laughed throwing her arm across his shoulders in a way only friends do.

"You guys always beat me" He smirked poking her in the side which made Sakura let out a squeal and jump away from him. Which caused Sakura's chair to tip over and knock into Sasuke's who's chair also got knocked down and went flying into the table and fall on top off Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Ten-ten and Neji.

At first everyone was too shocked to say anything and then one person started to giggle a very small giggle that grew into a laugh which made everyone start laughing or at least chuckling. Excluding Sasuke who had landed under Sakura and was feeling squished.

"Sakura get off of me" Sasuke sighed a large smile on his face

"Oh sorry Sasuke my bad" Sakura laughed.

"Yah what ever just get off of me" He grunted as she stood.

She reached down her hand for him and he took it. Neji and ten-ten pushed the table off of them and Naruto and Hinata placed it back just as the waitress came with there drinks.

"Things defiantly are entertaining with Sasuke and Naruto around" Ten-ten laughed

"They always seem to be the life of the party" Lee agreed.

"There just attention hogs is what they are" Sakura giggled.

"Yep that's me always the center of attention and how can I not be with a face and body like this" Naruto laughed.

"I can't believe you actually just said that" Sakura sighed.

"What I can't lie it's true...right Hinata" Naruto laughed.

"W-why are you asking me Naruto-ku...Naruto?" She asked averting her gaze into her mug of coffee.

"Don't answer that question Naruto" Neji hissed.

"Oh no over protective cousin alert" Ino laughed.

"Lighten up Neji were just having fun" Ten-ten smiled.

"So anyways...What's the latest report on the city Choji?" Sakura asked.

"Well nothing actually it seems to be another peaceful night in the leaf lady hokage" Choji smiled after listening in on a small hearing device in his ear.

"Good" Sakrua smiled and downed her coffee "I'm heading out first...tomorrows a big day for me...all the planning and stuff...we'll later" Sakura smiled and headed towards the door of the small cafe.

"Yo Sakura wait for me...you coming Uchiha?" Naruto called rising from his seat.

"Ya I'm coming later guys" Sasuke sighed.

"You guys don't have to come like I said I'll leave the door open" Sakura stated at the door.

"Don't worry about it were tired to right Uchiha" Naruto smiled at the girl as they walked out of the cafe. The others watched them go from inside the cafe and they followed them with there eyes from the other side of the glass windows, watching as the stone cold Sakura melted away into the soft kind girl they remembered who was always smiling. Not even Garra had been able to make Sakura smile like the way she used to, only Naruto and Sasuke could make Sakura, Sakura.

"Yah an early night would be good" Sasuke sighed.

* * *

**ok that was the next chapter...no more till i get at least 2 more reviews... even if you just say 'write more!' that means my story isn't worthless! so ...**

** REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	5. Chapter 5: What Sasuke wants Sasuke gets

**The real story of Sakura Haruno****  
**

**

* * *

**

_The others watched them go from inside the cafe and they followed them with there eyes from the other side of the glass windows, watching as the stone cold Sakura melted away into the soft kind girl they remembered who was always smiling. Not even Garra had been able to make Sakura smile like the way she used to, only Naruto and Sasuke could make Sakura, Sakura._

_ "Yah an early night would be good" Sasuke sighed._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5:**

"What the Sasuke I know is a night owl who doesn't go to sleep till 3 in the morning" Sakura giggled. How easily she could smile when they were around it was just natural, the three just flowed so easily, they were all so different yet some how that only made them closer, they kept each other on the straight path, they took all the pain away and made her feel good again.

"Well considering I just finished off my brother this morning I could use a good sleep"

"You mean you only killed Itachi this morning!" Sakura gasped "But you're not a morning person!"

"That's why I finished him off...he wanted me up for early mourning training...so I killed him" Sasuke shrugged shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Um...remind me not to get on your bad side" Sakura said with a nerves laugh.

"Just don't make me get up for early morning training" He smirked lightly nudging her.

"Don't worry about me that's up to Kakashi not me" Sakura smiled "Oh yah no killing Kakashi ok".

"I wouldn't kill Kakashi...he's like family" Sasuke sigh staring up at the night sky that draped over the leaf village.

"Kakashi is the crazy father, who has questionable morals and unhealthy habits, he's tough but kind and very secretive, Sasuke's the quiet older brother who seams so cold and harsh on the outside but when close to his friends he's very soft, kind and gentle, He's the smart and strong and cool older brother who every girl in the leaf wants to have for her own. Naruto's the younger brother who gets into all kinds of trouble because of his uncontrollable sense for justice, he's the loud one of the family who gets on everyone's nerves but keeps everyone together with his strange magnetic attitude that draws people to him like a magnet, the family would fall apart with out its younger brother" Sakura smiled as she spoke she walked with her hands in twined behind her back, she kept her face pointed up to the sky watching the stars as she walked.

"And what about the sister of the family?" Naruto asked stopping to wait for Sakura's answer.

"There is no sister in the family" She stated it calmly and looked back at Naruto with unwavering eyes "There's just a girl who pops in every once and a while to keep the three boys in check... she's always there right by them and she never leaves but sometimes she just blocks everything out and forgets how to live, she just loses sight of what really matters and wishes she would just stop breathing" She paused  
"but that only happens when the family breaks up...she's the most fragile of the group, the slightest thing that upsets the delicate life that she has slowly put together will destroy all the work she has done in piecing back her once happy life and leaves her on the floor blood flowing from her wrists...she's not a part of the family she's just there because she needs something to hold onto when she's on the brink of destruction" Sakura never looked upset when she spoke these words, she had said them so many times in her head and to Kakashi that she had excepted them as fact and had moved on. This was her protection, it saved her from pain, she created faults, blamed herself, made herself hard to understand from the outside, one minute with a mask of happiness and the next she was the real Sakura, the dark depressed, almost suicidal Sakura.

A hand gently grabbed Sakura's head and placed in against a strong chest.

"Don't say stupid things Sakura" Sasuke ordered "you're the middle child who's starved for attention and is the moody one of the family. You cry easy and you blame yourself for everything that goes wrong, your an annoying younger sister who tries to be the mother of the family and always takes care of us even when we don't want you to, but you still manage to keep your sister role by you immature behaviour. You get very territorial when people try to butt in between you and your family and your in love with your older brother" The words spilled out of Sasuke's mouth unchecked, he didn't even realise what he had said till after it was out of his mouth.

"Um Sasuke wouldn't it be the older brother who's in love with the younger sister" Naruto laughed.

"Little brothers should be seen and not heard" Sasuke smirked.

"Well I see my three little children are getting along quite nicely"

"Hey 'dad' what's up?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Nothing much my dearly beloved son I was just watching my children bond" he smiled.

"Ok you guys do realise that were only a metaphorical family right?" Sakura sighed pushing her face away from Sasuke's chest.

"Sakura... you're crying again" Kakashi told her with a sad smile.

Normally Sakura would have rubbed her eyes furiously and turned around and denied the fact that she was crying...but that was the old normal Sakura that the boys remembered from their memories the new Sakura was far more different than the old Sakura.

"Oh again...I wish my body would stop doing this already...I'm getting very annoyed with all of this crying" she sighed gently removing the tears from her face and eyes.

"You should stop saying those depressing things to your self, it's not healthy for you to cry this much you know that" Kakashi sighed cupping her chin with his right hand pulling her close to him.

"I'm not going to lie to myself just so I can have some false happiness Kakashi" Sakrua snapped pulling away from him, her face was still very calm and held little emotion.

"And Sasuke, Naruto's right you are in love with your younger sister not the other way around...I still have feelings for Garra...at least that's what people call it...the thing called love is a very shallow thing that always goes for the worst people...maybe I just have bad judgement... well it doesn't really matter anyways, because like I said Sasuke... you can't fall in love with me, it's not aloud" Sakura told him, her face not changing in emotion.

The lies were also a part of her protective wall, to fake everything, make everything into a lie, everything that involved the word happiness was a lie, she'd had happiness once, felt joy, but not for a long time, happiness was a lie, just like love, she couldn't have it, she was to scared, if she was happy then it could all be taken away from her again, and if it did happen, she wouldn't have anything left to cling to, too save herself.

The four just stood on the empty sidewalk, it was dark out; the street lamp above them started to flicker on and off. It had started to grow cold since it was getting closer to winter Sakura shivered in the cold since she was wearing very light cloths. Sasuke slipped off his sweatshirt and draped it over her shoulders.

"You can tell me not to love you or that your still in love with Garra all you want Sakura, but you've forgotten one very important thing that even Naruto has learned to except" the boy explained to her slipping his arm around her waist.

"And what's that?" she asked in a board tone, her heart secretly pounding away some where's deep inside of her chest.

"What Sasuke wants Sasuke gets no matter what the situation is" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

For some reason it pleased Sakura to hear this from Sasuke, it pleased her to have his arm around her, it pleased her that he was defying her, it pleased her to know that he had seen past her protective wall into what she really wanted.

"Fine then Uchiha love me if you want, take care of me if it makes you happy, I don't care what a selfish brat wants, you'll soon get board of me and leave me like you did before" Sakura sighed and slipped from his grip, she pulled his sweater on closer around her body she took in a deep breath and let his scent wash over her. She wanted to remember the feeling of why she had loved him back when they were till just kids, she was desperate to remember, but she knew deep down that she wouldn't be able to let go of Garra her good-bye to love drug till she saw for herself that he was happier with out her by his side.

"Lets go home for now" Sakura sighed giving a small smile.

The three males watched as she walked out of the flickering light from the street lamp above, and into the darkness of the night.

"Did we really cause all this?" Naruto asked looking vacantly at the ground "was this really all our fault?" He gazed angrily at the spot where Sakura had been consumed by the darkness.

"No," Sasuke mumbled more to himself them to the other male "She did this to herself," he stared impassively at the ground digging his fists further into his pockets "this is how she decided to cope with everything that has happened to her over that span of the last four years, we had nothing to do with this" Sasuke said this more to convince himself than to placate the other male that stood beside him "come on lets go" he murmured dragging his feet on the ground following after Sakura.

The blond teen watched his friend as he walked out of the flickering light into the darkness after the girl.

"Man, this got depressing fast" Naruto sighed and followed after Sasuke.

Kakashi just stood where he had when Sakura had pulled away from him watching his team become more detached from each other as the day went on.

'Sakura's about to have her whole world shaken up, by these boys' Kakashi thought to himself. He stared into the darkness after his team, the children whom had been deeply embedded into his heart like no other group of people had before.

'When was it that I started to love three teenagers' he sighed mentally "I really have become a father" he laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**To those of you who review I LOVE YOU! to those of you who don't...Start reviewing!**

** DON'T MAKE A WRITER MAD! **

**so... **

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Butcher knife

**The real story of Sakura Haruno  
**

**

* * *

**

_'When was it that I started to love three teenagers' he sighed mentally "I really have become a father" he laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets and disappeared into the night._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6:**

Sakura stepped into the dark apartment and slipped off her strappy red high heel shoes, she sat on the floor and rubbed her soar feet. Sasuke walked in soon after and slipped off his shoes and walked past her with out a word about what had just happened.

"Training starts at eight tomorrow" Sakura called after him not moving her place on the floor.

"Yah ok what ever" he called back. Sakura heard his door slam a few minutes later. Sasuke had changed a lot since four years ago. He'd grown a great deal since then, now he was a lot taller that her, so much so that she had to look up at him, if he stood to close she would have to crane her neck so she could see his face. His raven coloured hair had grown a lot longer as well; she would have to convince him to get it cut soon. He had also grown a lot stronger from four years of training; she hadn't seen him fight yet or even train but she could tell he had grown stronger. Not only was he ripped but he was a lot more open about his feelings and his opinions, he'd grown in his connection with people and you could clearly see that he had changed. Sakura saw a lot of Naruto showing up in Sasuke, and Naruto was starting to show a lot of Sasuke's traits. Sasuke's once dark cold eyes had grown brighter and oozed warmth. Sasuke had almost taken a 360 turn on his personality, just like she had.

The overpowering feeling of curiosity overwhelmed her; she wanted to know everything that had happened to him; how he'd ended up like this, kind, gentle, warm, rather than cold, harsh and cruel. How had he managed to grow so strong? How was it that he had been able to get so close to so many horrible people and not be killed, what was it about Sasuke that made you secretly trust him even though he'd most likely betray you in the end. Why was it that a bunny feel in love with a snake?

The front door opened again and Naruto walked in silently kicking off his dark blue sandals, he walked past her just like Sasuke had, with out a word.

"Naruto, training starts tomorrow at eight ok make sure you wake up on time ok" She called after him once he was half way down the hall to his room. He grunted in acknowledgement and slipped into his room quietly, she heard the sound of him flipping on his light.

She finally stood and padded to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The day had gone by faster then she had thought, but it still felt long, funny how that worked. They were back, she didn't know for how long, or if they'd all stay this way, but they were back, and they were with her, and some where deep inside of her, she was happy.

She pulled Sasuke's sweater around her body letting his scent flood over her, the musky scent of a man, that's what Sasuke was now, he was a man, just like how she had become a woman, she'd never known Sasuke's scent before this, she'd never gotten that close to him, but now she new that his scent was now the only thing that made her feel like a woman. After sitting on one of the kitchen stools finishing her glass of water Sakura decided to go to bed, glancing at the clock she discovered that it was already two in the morning and she would have to be up in six hours, which in her opinion was to early. She walked around her apartment turning off the lights; she left the light on by the front door since it shone a bit of light down the hall of the boys rooms. She slipped out of her work cloths, throwing on a large t-shit that went to her mid thighs and fell into her king sized bed settling into the covers.

'Every night since Sasuke and Naruto left I've had the same nightmare, where they leave me behind, after everything was going perfect they leave, and I wake up with the image of their retreating backs and the sound of Sasuke's voice in my ear saying 'thank-you', will I have that same dream again? Even though I know they're back?' She slipped into a pleasantly temperate sleep before she could think of any sort of pessimistic answer to her questions. She woke to the sound of her alarm, she looked over at it disgruntle, and read the neon red numbers flashing randomly.

"Oy Sakura shut off your damn alarm already it's six thirty in the fucking morning" Naruto roared from the other side of the apartment, the black haired shinobi complied to his demand and leaned over to crash her hand down on the alarm, the beeping slowed down in the dramatic way they always did when ever Sakura broke them, it always made her laugh.

'Just like in the movies" She giggled lightly jumping out of bed and realised something important.

"I didn't have the dream last night" she spoke in a hoarse whisper scarcely believing the words. She shook her head to clear the racing thoughts, and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the tap and ran cold water, waiting for a few seconds for the temperature to drop, she splashed the ice water onto her face and gasped in slight surprise at how her senses jumped into action. She raised her face to look at herself in the mirror, her hair was messy and puffy but not damp with sweat like normal, her pupils were an average size not like normally after she woke up, they were always dilated; she looked at herself and realised that she looked healthy, which she never did when she woke up.

Sakura quickly moved through the morning routine, brushing her teeth, washing her face, the normal stuff. She walked back into her room and started to rummage through her closet in the training clothes section of her very limited wardrobe; she chose a tight black skirt that barely went to her mid thighs and a pair of hot pink spankies, she couldn't decided between a black tub top or a hot pink one, she finally decided neither was right and pulled out a white skin tight low v neck shirt and a tight black leather jacket. She pulled out a pair of black calf high boots with bells attached to every seam, the skirt and jacket also had bells attached to the few buckles or loops on them. She smiled, ever since they had been first tested to become gennin back when they first met Kakashi, she had loved the idea of fighting with bells on, it just seamed like it would be fun- once she was good enough - to have bells on but to still be able to beat someone, that was what she had secretly wished for, now she never trained with out them.

She lay the cloths on her bed, so she could change into them before she left, and walked out of her room, still only in her over sized t-shirt that barely made it past her mid thighs, down the short hall that lead to her kitchen. She started on breakfast, having to remind her self many times that she was now cooking for two hungry male ninja's that ate everything in sight, with that in mind, her normal half a package of bacon turned into two packages of bacon, and the normal two eggs she had turned into a whole package. She let a sigh escape her lips as she pulled out some cup ramen for Naruto; she shuffled around the kitchen in her red furry slippers, staring at the coffee pot as it perked away. She turned around to look at the island of her kitchen to see Kakashi leaning against it reading one of his perverted books.

"Kakashi" Sakura breathed in surprise, a smile snaking its way onto her face "I wish you would make at least a little noise when you come in" she mumbled turning away from her old teacher to check on breakfast. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and a light pressure on the top of her head as Kakashi planted a small kiss on her head.

"Good morning to you to" he mumbled releasing his old student smiling warmly down at her "I just came to check on you, since last night seemed..." he trailed off looking away from his book and into her glowing green eyes.

"Kakashi" Sakura started slowly looking up into her old teachers eyes "I..." She paused gathering her confidence "I didn't have the dream last night" She whispered, still not completely believing the words. That dream had haunted her for the last four years, every night she woke up screaming their names, or crying, she always woke up in a cold sweat and with blood shot eyes. Kakashi noticed all this, her hair wasn't wet from a shower, her eyes were clear and bright, and she seemed to be floating.

"What dream?" asked a voice from the door way of the kitchen, both Kakashi and Sakura looked to see who the owner of the voice was. Sasuke stood leaning against the door frame in a pair of black boxers with pink bunnies on them. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the picture, his toned muscles tensed at her action knowing full well that she had spotted his boxers. He stared at her from the door frame angrily, then he noticed what she was wearing, a ratty old t-shirt, it looked like something Kakashi would wear, the shirt hung off of her right shoulder revealing a heart shaped birth mark around the curve of her neck and shoulder, his eyes couldn't help but notice the amount of thigh she was showing off, what was this girl thinking, with a body like hers around two teenage boys and a perverted old man.

"So you do still have them" Sakura said trying to suppress the smile pulling at her lips.

"Hmm" Sasuke hummed keeping his arms crossed over his chest "answer the question Sakura" his voice held an annoyed tone as well as an authoritative one, he was trying to distract himself from her lack of clothing.

"Oh it's nothing, its gone now so it doesn't matter" She said brushing off his question "So how many eggs do you want?" She asked producing a plate from a cupboard.

"What ever" Sasuke mumbled keeping his eyes to the floor as the shirt revelled her light blue underwear, walking over to one of the stools located on the other side of the island from where Sakura stood in front of the stove; She frowned at him unhappy with the answer.

"Fine then the Uchiha with no opinion gets no food" Sakura announced sliding the empty plate across the island to him. The male sighed and glared at her angrily, not used to people questioning his attitude, but was glad that he could no longer see her beautiful, absolutely sexy bare legs anymore.

"Fine just give me half" Sasuke sighed sliding the plate back across the island fuming over the fact that he'd caved so easily to Sakura's will, he convinced himself that it was all because she was so irresistibly good looking that morning nothing else. Kakashi smiled at his old students and sat down beside Sasuke with out a word listening to the two of them bicker, watching as Sasuke tried to control his teenage hormones.

"Naruto get up I made breakfast" Sakura called down the hall towards the blond's room; a mumbled reply was heard and Sakura laughed.

"If you don't come now I'll let Sasuke eat it all" She called back in a playful tone. Sasuke watched her silently from where he sat, thinking over the changes that Sakura and gone threw; the difference between her now and her last night were amazing, like a whole different person, what really happened to Sakura while they had been away, the Uchiha didn't know but he would soon find out one way or another.

"Sakura it's to early to get up" Naruto whined from somewhere in the back of the apartment.

"I made instant ramen" She sang temptingly while clanking a plate loudly onto the island counter "Well i guess he isn't coming so you can have the rest Sasuke" She spoke with an uninterested voice hinting some disappointment, while she let a devilish grin sneak onto her face. The rhythmic sound of food steps running down a hall was heard and then Naruto appeared, wearing the same clothes from yesterday with a sock hanging off his ear.

"Ok I'm up damn it, just don't give that bastard my food!" the boy yelled sleepily, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Sakura giggled with the empty plate in hand while Sasuke kept on eating his food, trying too suppress the grin that was pulling at his lips; Kakashi sat quietly at the island counter reading his book and watching his old students with an amused smile on his face.

"That was a dirty trick Sakura" Naruto grumbled yanking the plate out of her hands."It worked" Sakura smirked, scoping most of the bacon and eggs onto his plate "Ramen's over there by Sasuke" She told him pointing to the other end of the island. She picked up the pan by its handle producing a fork from behind her 'magically', though no one was paying attention to her anymore. They ate in silence for the most part, each one thinking over yesterday's events while eating the delicious food.

"So Kakashi, should we train till lunch then you could take the boys shopping for clothes and stuff while I set up the rest of the stuff" Sakura proposed suddenly making all three males raise their heads.

"I guess we could do that...but why do I have to go shopping with them? You know they'll only buy one other set of clothing right" Kakashi sighed as a light went on in Sakura's eyes."Then do you want to deal with bank people, and the elders, and the key maker and the mail man?" Sakura asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you take them shopping tomorrow?" Kakashi asked, not really wanting to do any work.

"Because I don't want to have to smell them for that long" Sakura snapped crossing her arms over her chest glaring at the man.

"Hey I showered" Naruto yelled in defence; they all eyed him sceptically.

"When last year?" Sakura asked frowning at the boy.

"No" Naruto mumbled after a few seconds of silence.

"Well it doesn't matter they still stink and they'll stink even more after training today" Sakura stated glaring angrily at the silver haired man. Sasuke stood, his empty plate in his hands, he walked over to the sink and dumped the plate in, he walked past Sakura, who was still glaring at Kakashi; he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Thanks for the food, but I don't stink" he smirked, wrapping his arm around her head making her smell his armpit. She squealed and pulled away from him crashing into the kitchen counter, Naruto erupted with laughter, Sakura's face turned red realizing that she had just been half hugged by a half naked Uchiha, she turned on the tap and splashed cold water on her face.

"That was nasty, ew armpit hair" she mumbled into the tea towel, Sasuke smirked leaning against the door frame.

"Sakura don't be annoying, you know you liked it" He chuckled retreating from the kitchen as a butcher knife went flying past his head, lodging itself into the door frame of the front door. Just as the knife was lodging itself into the door frame of the front door, the door opened, Ino was about to step into the apartment she heard a dull thud by her head, horrified she looked over at the knife and then stared into the kitchen at Sakura who was still in throwing form, Sasuke was leaning against the wall just beside the door way with his arms crossed and a slight smirk playing on his lips. She stared at the Uchiha, whom was still shirt less, and still had sleepy head hair, she couldn't help but admit he looked irresistibly sexy; but she confirmed that she liked Shikamaru better. Sakura finally noticed the blond girl standing in the door way, with the butcher knife still only centimetres away from her head.

"Ino?" the black haired girl asked, flicking her pink side bangs out of her eyes.

* * *

**yes i know it wasn't much but i have a life...and homework, i'll try to write more but...only if you review more...and i know more then 5 people have read my story, all comments are welcome (but if your going to be mean...try to be nice about it i'm a person to!)**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Sakura go put on some pants!

**The real stoyr of Sakura Haruno  
**

**

* * *

**

_"Ino?" the black haired girl asked, flicking her pink side bangs out of her eyes._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7:**

"I came over to see how you were all adjusting...but um I think I know the answer" The girl stammered looking critically at the butcher knife beside her.

"That was Sasuke's fault" Sakura mumbled trying to resist the smile that snuck its way onto her face. The blonde girl looked at the Uchiha male again and raised her eye brow.

"Well anyways it doesn't matter now, were all still getting used to it" Sakura smiled waving off the matter with the butcher knife.

"I can see that... Sakura do you realise what your wearing and around whom?" Ino asked a smile playing on her radiant face. Sakura looked down and a look of shock and horror slipped its way onto her face.

"Oups" The girl giggled giving a sheepish look to the blond who stood with her hands on her hips.

"Those poor boys, having to go through a whole meal while you were flaunting your bare legs, and those legs of yours have gotten you in trouble before to" Ino lectured, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I forgot" Sakura whined feeling embarrassed as the three males in her apartment stared at her legs "Stop it" She snapped trying to pull the shirt lower.

"But they look so good" Naruto laughed actually putting down his chop sticks to stare at the girls beautiful legs.

"That's no fair, Sasuke can walk around in boxers and it's fine but i can't walk around in a t-shirt and my underwear, its just as tempting" Sakura pouted crossing her arms across her chest, the shirt slightly road up her legs with the action, again showing off her light blue underwear.

"Sakura go put on some pants!" Ino screamed at the girl, while the boys started even closer at the black haired girls lower body. Sakura noticed what the boys were looking at and dropped her arms pulling down the shirt again, she dashed out of the kitchen and down the hall towards her room.

"Stupid perverted hormonal guys" She yelled, while slamming her bedroom door. Three smirks appeared on the male faces as they all shared a look.

"You boys" Ino sighed shaking her head.

Sakura decided it would be best to change into her training clothes now rather then just put on a pair of sweat pants. It felt good to be in training clothes again, they always got her excited, and this morning the training high was even better she realized since Sasuke and Naruto were back, she couldn't wait to show them how much she'd improved and how strong she was. She walked out of the room after putting on her ear cuffs and changing her red cloth strand for a pink one that matched her pink side bangs. From the kitchen the boys heard the chorus of bells and looked around inquisitively; Kakashi and Ino smiled knowingly as Sakura walked into the kitchen.

"You guys still aren't changed?" Sakura asked looking at the two males.

"That's not important right now, what's important is... What the hell are you wearing?" Naruto yelled looking at the girl who had once been like a sister to him.

"What this time?" She asked looking down at herself "What this is what I train in" She stated looking up at the boys.

"Training just got more interesting" Sasuke smirked retreating from the kitchen and back down the hall to his room.

"Uchiha keep it in your pants" Naruto grumbled as he walked past Sakura, mumbling his thanks for the food, trying hard not to look at her. Ino sighed and looked at her best friend with slight amusement.

"Sakura when this is all over, we defiantly will have to talk about your choice in clothing" The blonde laughed, seeing Sakura's confused look.

"Oh, speaking of clothes, would you please take the boys shopping this afternoon for clothes?" Sakura asked, slipping on a pouting look.

"Really!" Ino shrieked happily clapping her hands together like a little kid.

"So you'll do it?" Sakura asked looking hopefully at the other girl.

"Of course i will!" Ino laughed and hugged the girl, Sakura hugged her back; the two broke apart and started talking about the different kinds of clothes the boys would need, what their colours were, whether they were springs, or winters, or falls, or summers. Kakashi sighed from the other side of the kitchen smiling at the girls excitement.

"Now don't let Naruto buy to much orange, and try to get Sasuke to get something other then dark colours, i think he'd look good in slightly brighter colours" Sakura warned the other girl "Trust me those two can get a bit...well they can get a bit violent when it comes to the colour of their clothing" Sakura smiled looking the other girl in the eye.

"Sakura remember who you're talking to, I've shopped for worse, and never lost" The girl stated proudly.

"Yah but this is Sasuke **and** Naruto" Sakura insisted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Trust me, they'll fear me" Ino laughed, and Sakura couldn't help but smile at her friend. Sakura glanced at the clock noticing that it was already 7:30, wondering where the time had gone she realized something.

"Um...Ino, i thought you said you had to work at your parents flower shop this morning" The blond's mouth dropped and the light of realization flicked on in her bright sky blue eyes.

"Damn, I totally forgot!" She yelled and ran out of the apartment "Tell the boys to meet me at the shop" Ino called, the apartment door still wide open.

"Great" Sakura sighed "She woke the neighbours" irritated bangs surrounded them as the neighbours started smashing their brooms against their ceilings or stomping on their floors (remember Sakura owns a whole floor to herself).

"Hey what's going on?" Naruto asked as he padded into the front hallways, in only a white t-shirt and black sweat pants.

"Ino woke the neighbours" Sakura sighed shutting the apartment door.

"Tell them to shut up" Sasuke growled, coming back into the front hall wearing black sweat pants with a dark blue t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back by the collar.

"Lets just go, then we won't have to hear them anymore" Sakura sighed shoving her hands into her leather jacket pockets.

"Yah lets go, I want to see how strong Sakura-chan has gotten" Naruto grinned bouncing form one food to the other.

The group left Sakura's apartment after she cleaned up the dishes, removed the butcher knife from the door frame, and locked the door.

"Follow me" Kakashi ordered once they were on the street in front of Sakura's apartment, an amused smile played on his face as he jumped away from the group. The three teens followed after him with out a sound; excluding Sakura's bells. They reached the training grounds with the feeling of nostalgia in the air.

"Hey I remember this place" Naruto gasped, the memory finally coming into focus.

"Sakura, you take Sasuke, I've got Naruto" Kakashi yelled as he and the black haired girl landed. Both boys looked at each other confused as Sakura and Kakashi turned and attacked them, while they were still in mid jump.

* * *

**Yes it was short but like i explained before, i have homework...and not many reviews... i'll be gone all weekend so you guys will have to survie till sunday night with out and update...**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Cheap shot

**The real story of Sakura Haruno**

**

* * *

**

_"Sakura, you take Sasuke, I've got Naruto" Kakashi yelled as he and the black haired girl landed. Both boys looked at each other confused as Sakura and Kakashi turned and attacked them, while they were still in mid jump._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8:**

"What the hell" Sasuke breathed as Sakura punched him with more force then a bullet train in the jaw. They could hear Naruto and Kakashi fighting on the other side of the clearing already trading bruises.

'When did Sakura get so strong?' Sasuke asked himself after crashing into a tree, causing the tree to break in half. He gently touched his jaw, feeling that it had already swollen from the pain; He glared at Sakura angrily.

"Oh did the little Uchiha get hurt" Sakura mocked slowly making her way over to him; she pulled on a pair of light pink gloves as she discarded her favourite leather jacket. Sasuke grimaced at the comment, and slowly stood still fuming at himself for letting his guard down.

"I've wanted to punch you for years" Sakura continued letting the wind tousle her hair, in the cold crisp morning.

"Hmm" Sasuke didn't really know how to respond, and he wasn't all too sure how to attack his old team mate.

"Don't worry about injury, I'm an expert medical ninja, I'll heal all major wounds later" She told him, noticing him touch his jaw again and slightly flinch away from the pain.

"That's a good thing to know" The Uchiha smirked, and charged at her, drawing a katana from his back, that she hadn't noticed before. Electricity ran though the blade as the chidori was activated through out his body. The dark haired girl stood her ground waiting for Sasuke to swing his sword to attack, the moment he did she dropped to the ground and came up behind his sword right in front of this face, the Uchiha was shocked, and Sakura savoured the look before focusing her chakra to the top of her foot, kicking it into Sasuke's side. The male skidded across the clearing into another tree, she had heard the crystal clear sound of ribs breaking, as her kick connected to the male's side and she smiled.

"I thought the reason why you left was so you could get stronger to defeat your brother, did you really defeat akatsuki?" She asked playing with one of her longer strands of cheap dyed hair; he glared at her again, but kept silent, he stood and held his side as he regained his balance.

"That must really hurt" Sakura mused looking over at him, a small smile slipping onto her lips; Sasuke disappeared from the spot and reappeared behind Sakura, kicking her from behind sending her flying towards another tree. She skidded across the clearing in a similar fashion of what Sasuke had just done, the only difference Sakura stopped herself before crashing into a tree.

"So there is some fight in you" She smirked pulling out a kunai from her weapons pouch, Sasuke smirked at the small weapon.

"Don't underestimate me Sasuke" Sakura growled charging at him with the kunai in her hands ready to strike if giving the chance. Sasuke pulled out a kunai of his own and threw it at her, making her focus on blocking the projectile and not watch the Uchiha who was shadowing the weapon preparing to attack the second she blocked the attack, having an opining only for a few seconds. The girl moved as he had predicted, and he attacked, slashing his katana across her stomach, in a poof of smoke Sakura was gone and a large log appeared in her place. He heard a noise from behind him and turned quickly.

"Nice try Sasuke, but not good enough" Sakura laughed punching her fist into the ground; the ground shook and started to break apart, like an earthquake. Sasuke stared wide eyed at the girl, quickly jumping away from the attack. The ground was almost impossible to fight on anymore, with no flat or level parts to land on or even stand, the girl had completely destroyed that part of the clearing.

'that's the kind of power she has' Sasuke thought to himself thinking back to the attacks on his jaw and ribs; he'd never admit it out loud, but he was impressed, not only impressed he actually was a little afraid of the Sakura that stood in front of him now.

"You won't be able to underestimate me anymore Sasuke" She growled staring up at the boy who stood on a tree branch above the destroyed area.

"Is that so" Sasuke smirked, noticing how the konechi angered at his actions. She ran towards the tree ready to punch it, but Sasuke had already disappeared. She stopped her attack before hitting the tree and looked around trying to find where the male would attack from next.

'Behind?' She asked looking behind her 'above' she looked up 'from the right' she looked 'left' she looked again 'below' she looked down cautiously. The male watched from a safe distance waiting for the right moment to make his move. Sakura turned, her back facing the tree, her hand reached behind her to grab a kunai, but before she could, someone grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the tree, keeping their grip on her wrists.

She looked up eyes flashing with anger, as glowing green eyes met cold onyx eyes silence fell over the clearing. He forced both of her wrists above her head holding them in one hand, his other hand grabbed her right leg forcing it up to his waist, his hand trailed up from her knee up her thigh finally resting on her butt, and he trailed his hand back down slowly, savouring her reaction. Sakura couldn't help but bite her lower lip, she couldn't deny that some where deep inside of her broken heart she still loved Sasuke, she couldn't deny that she didn't secretly enjoy the action, but the smirk that it put on Sasuke's face was unbearable.

"You see Sakura, I have far more battle experience then you, and I know that medical ninja's aren't really trained to fight for long periods of time" Sasuke smirked whispering the words into her ear, he heard her gasp lightly from the action. He moved his body closer to hers, until her back was completely up against the tree and he was completely pressed up to her; he could feel her heart racing in her chest, he could feel her body relax and even react to the pressure of his body, which caused him to smirk again.

"You medical ninja are trained to avoid situations like this aren't you" He cooed into her ear, brushing his lips down her jaw line and then down her neck to where he had seen her heart shaped birth mark that morning. His actions rewarded him with another gasp and even a muffled moan.

"You see Sakura, this is the strength a man holds over a women" Sasuke smirked again whispering into the girls ear, he felt her stiffen beneath the weight of his body.

"Yes, I guess your right Sasuke, but" Sakura smirked regaining full brain function "a women still holds power over men" She smirked bringing her knee up between the boys legs; Her wrists were released and the male crumpled to the ground.

"Cheap shot" Sasuke breath doubled over in pain, Sakura smirked confidently as she stood over the boy.

"I win" She laughed as Kakashi and Naruto appeared in the tree above them.

"I can't believe we just witnessed that" Naruto laughed jumping down from the tree, landing beside the pained Uchiha.

"I can't believe I was a part of it" Sakura smiled walking over to the boys.

"So I see you didn't hold back" Kakashi sighed gesturing towards the destroyed area behind them.

"Wow you did that Sakura" Naruto yelled staring at the destroyed area and then at the girl in front of him, she nodded at the boy without a word.

"Cool" The blonde breathed crossing his arms behind his head.

"So anyone injured?" Sakura asked turning to Kakashi, as Sasuke stood up beside her.

"Nothing really a few broken ribs" The man shrugged, allowing Sakura to check his body for injury. After quickly healing the boy's wounds and a few more fights they headed back to the village for lunch.

"Wow Sakura-chan you've really gotten stronger" Naruto praised as the three of them walked towards her apartment, the girl smiled pushing a strand of her chalk board black hair behind her ear.

"You've gotten stronger to Naruto" Sakura smiled looking at the boy as he grinned widely.

"Ya I sure did, I am gonna be hokage one day" He boasted putting his hands behind his head, grinning like a maniac.

"Still the same Naruto" Sakura smiled, noticing how quiet the Uchiha male had been since their fight.

"So, your sulking over losing to me" She laughed making the Uchiha's head snap up to glare at her "Or are you just thinking about me?" She teased seeing more anger flare in his stone cold onyx eyes.

"Shut up Sakura, your annoying" he growled truning away from her, as she and Naruto started lauging. They walked into the apartment block and up the stairs to the fourth floor, the boys waited for the girl to open the door from the stair way into the apartment floor, where they lived.

"Ino said that she'd take you guys shopping this afternoon, just meet her at her parents flower shop" Sakura called as she made a beeline for her room.

"Who made you the boss?" Sasuke challenged crossing his arms as he glared at her back.

"Well, I _am_ the substitute Hokage" She laughed sliding into her room to change.

"That doesn't mean i have to go shopping" Sasuke muttered still glaring angrily at her door. Naruto had watched the scene, and knew that it was going to get boring fast so he decided to head to his room, to change things around, a bit more to his liking; Sasuke heard her laughed and say something like 'still the same Sasuke'. She walked out of her room wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top.

"The reason why you have to go shopping is because i say so... i could beat you up again to get the point across if you'd like" She smirked passing him to walk into the kitchen.

"You cheated" Sasuke argued, following her, he stopped in the door way, leaning against the oak frame.

"All's fair in love and war" Sakura shrugged nonchalantly, as she started to fry up some chicken.

"You do realize that's not enough right" Sasuke sighed as he stared at the three pathetic chicken breasts sizzling in the frying pan. She frowned in annoyance as she stared down at the pan; the male sighed as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out another five chicken breasts and a separate frying pan from a cupboard. He flicked on the element next to Sakura's pan dumping the meat into the pan. They cooked in silence while the meat cooked and Sakura fried some veggies. Naruto was heard knocking around somewhere in the back of the apartment; both smiled unintentionally at the boys actions while they moved around each other in some kind of kitchen dance.

"Sakuraaaaaaa" Naruto wailed stomping into the room "I'm hungry, when's food?" Both teens looked at the boy and the thought of how Sasuke and Sakura seemed like parents, and Naruto the child floated in their heads.

"Um...it should be done soon, the plates are in the cupboard over the sink...could you set the table...er counter" She asked looking at the boy blankly. The three moved around the kitchen awkwardly not used to such close courtiers with other humans, since all three of them had been technically living alone for the last few years.

In that silence and that awkwardness all three teens realized something, the three of them had no real connection with anyone in the village excluding Kakashi; the three were far more similar then they though, they were all alone, no parents, relatives, and they'd all gone through some horrible stuff, stuff that non of their friends could understand. They knew what it was like to lose a family, and to realize that they didn't have a family after all, they knew what it was like to be alone, afraid, and unable to be with other people, or feel comfortable around them. The three were outsiders, loners, outcasts, the socially unaccepted and the ones ignored. They were the ones who carried their wounds with them, slowly picking at the scabs of life.

"It's weird being around people" Naruto mused while they sat at the green counter to eat their lunch.

"It's weird having people in my apartment" Sakura added placing down her fork.

"It's weird, feeling like i'm home" Sasuke mumbled starting down at his food.

"Ya" Sakura sighed "It is weird feeling like i'm home" The two looked at the girl quizzically.

"Your home" She whispered, picking up her fork again to continue eating.

"This is home" Naruto conformed after a few moments of silence.

"We already said that idiot" Sasuke smirked, as the other boy glared at him.

"Well i felt like saying it got a problem with that, you stuck up prick" Naruto growled dropping his fork ready for a fight.

"No fighting in the house" Sakura cut in, using the voice only a mother could demand, both boys froze in their half sitting half standing positions to look down at the girl in between them "If you have this much energy, finish eating and then go meet up with Ino, so i don't have to put up with the smell" Sakura sighed scrunching up her noise in discussed. The boys sat mumbling something that Sakura choose to ignore and continued to eat their lunch in silence.

"Is it weird?" Sakura asked suddenly, making both boys look up from their food to look at her.

"Is what weird?" Naruto asked, after finishing the food in his mouth.

"Well...you guys just came home yesterday...and were already eating in silence" She told them looking down at her hands twisting in her lap.

"It's not weird, were just not used to each other yet, all three of use have been alone up until now" Sasuke shrugged, brushing off the topic, secretly he'd been thinking the same thing.

"Well even if it is weird, who cares, this is our life and we should live it our way and not worry about other people judging us" Naruto stated after quietly thinking out what to say, the other two teens looked at him shocked at how mature he had just sounded, as if sensing their reaction he turned and glared at them "Yes I can act our age if i want to" he snapped returning to his food; Sakura muffled a laugh, while Sasuke tried to suppress a smile.

It was a nice feeling, they all had mentally decided this, it was a nice feeling being around each other again, but this time it was different, their was less trust, but their relationship had a new maturity that had never been there before, a freedom to do as they please with the knowledge that they still had a home to return to, yes it was a nice feeling, to finally belong.

* * *

**Yes i know...it took longer then i thought and it was shorter then expected...but my teachers decided that it would be fun to give me lots of homework all at once!**

**so you know the drilll**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	9. Chapter 9: I see you

**The real story of Sakura Haruno  
**

**

* * *

**

_It was a nice feeling, they all had mentally decided this, it was a nice feeling being around each other again, but this time it was different, their was less trust, but their relationship had a new maturity that had never been there before, a freedom to do as they please with the knowledge that they still had a home to return to._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9:**

Once they had finished eating, and after Sakura convinced the boys that they had to help her with the dish's, they headed out, the boys went towards Ino's family flower shop, while Sakura went out to get the boys bank accounts, keys for the apartment, registering them as members with her on the newly formed team, team Kakashi; there were other small things that she had to do that had nothing to do with the boys, but sent her running all over the city for the rest of the day.

The two male teens slowly made their way to Ino's family flower shop, taking their time to compare the Kohana of their memories to the Kohana now in front of their eyes. Ino spotted then once they rounded the corner. She stood with her ands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"What took you so long" She hugged as they got closer to her "It's already 1:30" Naruto smiled and Sasuke shrugged off her complaints. The female sighed defeated by the boys' uncaring attitudes; they walked down the road towards the shopping district of the city in silence, Ino was mentally flipping out, trying too start a conversation, she'd never been good with awkward silences. The boys noticed her discomfort and looked at each other silently contemplating what they could do for the girl.

"So...um Ino" Naruto started slowly, the girl jumped at the sudden start of conversation, her eyes lit up with excitement, her look made Naruto at a lose for words, the boy just looked at her blankly forgetting what he was going to say.

"So you're with Shikamaru are you" Sasuke spoke shocking both blond teens, Naruto flashed the other male a grateful smile as into jumped into conversation.

"Yah me and Shika" Ino smiled playing with a strand of her shoulder length golden hair absent minded, the boys noticed her instant change in her attitude "at first he was with Temari, and then I guess i started getting jealous, but their both my friends and i didn't want to hurt them, so i started to avoid both of them, Temari didn't think much of it since she lives in another country and thought i was normally busy, but Shika knew better" She sighed and gave a slight smile.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked now fully into the story.

"Well Shika confronted me finally, and we talked...for a long time, not because he was lazy, but because it was...well i was telling him that i was jealous of him and Temari, and that i wanted him, but i didn't want to hurt him or Temari, so it was really complicated. We couldn't really resolve the issue since nether on of our feelings had changed. It was still awkward, actually it was way more awkward after that, since Shika had told me to keep all of it a secret from Temari" She paused again to look into one of the road side stores windows, the boys waited patiently for her to widow shop. She turned and continued walking obviously done with her gazing, the boys followed waiting for her to continue. They'd realized while walking with Ino that they were starved for real human contact, they were hungry for the feeling that came with having friends.

"So how did you end up with Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, tiered of waiting for the girl, and annoyed at Naruto's constant fidgeting.

"Well people change, and long distance relationships are heard, and both of them had been keeping secrets, and the issue with me was probably the biggest reason for them breaking up" Again she paused looking up at the blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds, she knew that her boyfriend was on a roof somewhere enjoying the clouds, every time she saw a skiy like this she felt closer to him somehow.

"So you're the rebound girl?" Sasuke asked slightly shocked at the girls possible lack of morals.

"NO!" the girl yelled jumping away from him as if she'd been burned.

"Well then...what happened" Naruto asked wanting to know the whole story right then.

"Well they broke up and Temari and i talked about it, all of it, and well i apologized a lot, but i think they both realized that their relationship wouldn't have lasted very long. Too much distanced, to many secrets, Temari's independent nature, and Shika's overpowering need to protect the girl he loves. Opposite's attract, but they also can repel" The girl smiled finally noticing how the boys were hanging off of every word she spoke "it was a long time before Shika was fully over Temari, and he didn't want to make me the rebound girl, I didn't want that either, but i never forced him to be with me or get over her, she was his first love...well after clouds" Ino laughed and stopped in front of one of the larger clothing stores in the city.

"Alright enough about me, it's time for you two to shop!" The girl squealed with excitement, grabbing the boys by the wrists and dragging them into the shop.

"We're...home?" Naruto called pushing through the apartment's front door, his hands full with bags. Sakura padded into the front hallway and gawked at the number of bags the boys had.

"Did you buy the whole store?" She asked as Sasuke walked in carrying the same number of bags; he glared at her accusingly, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Ino dragged us into every single shop, and made us buy clothes from every single one of them" the Uchiha growled his eyes turning red slowly, Sakura took a step back from the angered male, her body shook with uncontrollable fear. Naruto noticed the girls fear and elbowed Sasuke in the stomach, causing the boy to lose his concentration and make his eyes turn back to their normal dark cool onyx colour.

"What the hell Naruto" Sasuke yelled after straitening form the pain, Naruto was glaring at him angrily with his arms crossed over his chest, the blond male directed his eyes over to Sakura, Sasuke followed his gaze, and realized that Sakura was still shaking, holding herself, trying not to show a reaction. The Uchiha male was beside her instantly, he looked her in the eyes, her pupils slightly dilated in fear, her dull green forest eyes flicked to look into his soft onyx eyes.

"Sorry, I lost control, sorry" He murmured holding her face in his hands, not letting her turn away "I didn't mean to scare you...your ok, no one's gonna hurt you ok" Her body stopped shaking and she seemed to have calmed down, he released her face, grabbed his bags and headed towards his room

"Sakura...are you ok?" Naruto asked once he heard Sasuke's door close.

"Y-ya...um supper should be ready soon, why don't you guys shower and change into some new clothes" Sakura mumbled, turning to walk into the kitchen; the male picked up his bags and did as the girl had asked. Sakura walked into the kitchen stumbling to the sink, she opened up a cupboard over her head and pulled out a glass, she poured herself a glass of water downing it quickly, her hands were still shaking.

_'Sasuke really has changed since back then, his eyes were so dark and horrible'_

She jumped at the sound of someone walking into the room, she turned thinking it was Naruto, but was shocked to see Sasuke. She dropped the glass out of shock and fear, the male mover and grabbed the glass before it hit the floor.

"You ok?" He asked setting the glass on the counter next to the sink, she shrank away from him instinctually, he noticed and stepped away from her giving her some space.

"Why are you scared of me?" He inquired crossing his arms leaning on the island, he stared at her as she shrank back against the sink.

"I-I'm not scared" She stuttered trying to back up further into the counter.

"Sakura I'm right here!" He yelled "Stop running away from me" He demanded standing straight, his hand gripped the island counter holding himself back, she jumped away from the anger in his voice, but she noticed that he'd kept the same distance away from her.

_'Why am I so afraid of him?'_ she asked herself as she finally noticed the hurt in his eyes _'what's wrong with m? It's Sasuke, not anyone else, it's Sasuke he'd never physically hurt me' _She took a step forward and dropped her heads to her sides.

"What happened to you Sasuke?" She asked, she looked too him as if she were lost, the she'd finally realized that he was back and he was standing right in front of her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, the anger and pain disappearing form his eyes, he took a small step forward, towards her watching that she didn't shrink away like before.

"I mean what _really_ happened to you after you left" her voice was quiet but her eyes seemed to regain their old shine, like the eyes of the Sakura he remembered.

"Hey Sakura, how's the food coming?" Naruto yelled from somewhere in the back of the apartment. The male had cut off Sasuke, and made Sakura jump in surprise. She moved past the male lightly brushing him, she felt a warmth flood through her body from the parts of her body that had touched him.

_'I can't feel this way anymore, it's just Sasuke, I can't forgive him, but i can trust him...kind of' _She finished making the food trying to ignore the Uchiha male who was seated at the island counter watching her every move intently.

They ate in a comfortable yet uncomfortable silence, Sakura comfortable with Naruto, Naruto comfortable with both the other teens, and Sasuke comfortable with Naruto, it was a good thing that Naruto was sitting in the middle because both teens on ether side of him were having a hard time being together, every once and a while they would look over at the other with a questioning look only to look away quickly a second later.

"Well i guess I'll go to bed" Naruto smiled, after helping Sakura put away the dishes; Sasuke had hurried out of the room right after supper mumbling something about a headach, Sakura was glad that he was gone, making the awkward tension disappear with him.

"Ino takes the saying 'shop till you drop' a bit to seriously" The boy laughed leaving the room to go to his.

"Night Naruto" Sakura called, waiting for the click of his door signalling it being closed. She wandered around the kitchen, slowly moving into her large open living room, her living room was connected to her kitchen through a large opening in the wall behind the table porthion of the kitchen's island. She flopped on the white couch that faced her wall of windows. She sighed with discontent as she gazed at the Kohana skyline. The stares were starting to flick on as the last of the suns rays tried to laminate the city. She moved her position so she was lying on her back; she shivered lightly, partially from the cold, but mostly from the way Sasuke had been acting that day.

"The days are getting longer" She mumbled to herself as she headed to her room. Yes winter was coming and the days _were_ getting longer, but Sakura had meant something else, the days were getting longer, the boys were filling her days with events that made her remember, and not just ignored them, the days weren't blending together anymore, so far everyday was different and exciting. She dragged herself into her room, moving into her washroom to go through her normal night time routine, brush teeth, wash face, go to the washroom, normal stuff. Shuffling out of the wash room she pealed off her clothes tossing them aimlessly in the direction of her hamper, to tiered and emotionally spent to care if they landed in the basket or not. She pulled of a light pink camisole and a pair of white p.j. short shorts that were embroidered with light pink blossoms, she made sure that this outfit was less enticing then her normal over sized t-shirt that she'd stolen form Kakashi. She fell into her oversized king sized bed, pulling her blankets over her; she fell into a light restless sleep.

She woke at mid night from a night mare, Sasuke's sharingan haunting her blinking look. She dragged herself out of bed, and slipped her cold dainty feet into her red fuzzy slippers, She pulled on a loose short sleeved white button up rob that went a little past her waist and shuffled out of her room. She wandered around the dark apartment, finding herself passing the boys rooms, she heard Naruto loudly snoring behind his white door, continuing down curving hall she passed her office / reading room and into the living room. She noticed a dark figure hunched forward on the couch. Dark raven locks turned silver in the moon light hung across his face, the outline of his strong and well defined face made her stop in her place, the figure was shirtless wearing a pair of dark faded blue jeans; his head was buried in his hands. As beautiful as the figure was, as much as her body yearned for him she noticed the sorrow that emanated from his form.

"S-Sasuke" She whispered, not trusting her voice at a louder volume. His head snapped up and she looked into his eyes, the flood of moonlight pouring in through the windows made his eyes look like pure silver, the beauty corrupted only from the pain and regret saturating his eyes. He looked away from her burying his face in his hands again.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, Sakura moved forward unintentionally, her hands reaching out to him. She sat on her cold glass coffee table across from him, her hands placed on ether side of his face; she forced him to look at her. Confused dull forest green eyes met pained, grief filled silver eyes.

"What happened to you Sasuke?" She asked quietly, he looked away from her, more pain flooding into his eyes.

"Sasuke, answer me" She demanded her voice more confident then before "Stop running away from me" She whispered, feeling every wall and every barricade she'd put up to stop her old self from surfacing brake down and crumble in front of this pained and grief stricken Uchiha.

"I..." He faltered and tried to pull away from her as her eyes burst back to the emerald green they had once been, he saw her, the old Sakura, and more grief, regret and pain filled him.

"I..." He said again, Sakura held his face firmly in her hands not letting him escape.

"Please Sasuke, tell me, what happed" She begged, how could he resist this girl? The girl he'd thought about every day since he'd left the village after she had confessed to him, he couldn't keep it anymore from her, he had to accept his mistakes; she deserved to know the truth even if it would hurt her.

"Sakura I told everyone I left the village for revenge and that's partially true" He began, looking into her brilliant emerald green eyes, the eyes that he loved "But my reason for leaving changed the minute I saw you waiting for me at the east gate that night, I knew what was going to happen, and I realized something, I loved you, so much, and I could never be with you, not the way I was, I had to leave" He kept his voice steady and low, trying to take in as much as he could of this Sakura before him, _his _Sakura

"I was filled with hatred and grief and I had to leave, I had to become stronger and kill my brother, but I did so many horrible things Sakura, I've done so many horrible things, and let so many horrible things happen, and then I found out the truth about my brother and our family...and I just couldn't face you, I'd hoped and prayed that you'd moved on, but Sakura...I" His voice failed him, he realized he'd started crying and tried to pull away from her, only to realize that she'd pulled him into a hug, she pulled his head down onto her shoulder, she had and arm wrapped around his head and one around his shoulder, he pulled her onto the couch into his lap and cried for a long time, letting her sooth him. He hadn't cried in years, he hadn't even cried when his family had been slaughtered by his older brother, he'd never cried when he needed to since then and it had all been bottled up for so many years that now it was just rushing out of him, and there was Sakura, _his_ Sakura to comfort him.

"Oh Sasuke you idiot, why would you do such a stupid thing?" She asked crying herself, they slowly rocked together on the couch, crying and whimpering into each other.

"I wanted to come back, but...but Oh Sakura I was a mess, I still am, I'm a murderer, I'm horrible, I can't even fall asleep at night, all the screams and cry's of fear haunt me" He sobbed, and she knew that he'd been suffering just as much as she had, _her_ Sasuke had returned to her just as broken as she was, just as pained and confused as she was, she hugged him closer to her body hopping that her feelings were being transferred to him.

"Sasuke you idiot, why didn't you tell me?" She asked felling his arms around her tighten.

"B-because, all i could think of was thank-you, i was hoping I'd only take a year or two and then I'd be back and you'd be in my arms and we could just go from there, but it took so much longer and so much happened, i thought you'd never except me" his voice wavered, filled with so much raw emotion, some where in the back of her mind Sakura wished she had a video camera so she could tape this scene so that when she got up the next morning she'd know it wasn't a dream.

"Come on, lets go to my room" Sakura whispered "I can never get proper sleep ether, we can talk there, and it's warm" He picked her up in his arms refusing to let her down, saying it might be the only chance he got to do this, so she let him. She didn't know what had possessed her to invite the boy to her room, she hopped he wasn't getting any ideas, but she had nothing to worry about. Sasuke carried her into her room and gently placed her down on her side, he could tell by how the covers had been messed up, he moved to the other side of the bed and stood there unsure of what he should do.

"Come on Sasuke, you'll catch a cold" She sighed and pulled back the blankets for him, he slid into bed next to her stiffly. She was lying on her side, propping her head up on her elbow, she watched him and waited.

"So, you did horrible things, and horrible things happened to me, aren't we just the perfect couple" she said finally tiered of the boys reluctant behaviour.

* * *

**I realize i haven't updated in a while and i'm sorry but this is all i've got...but i really didn't have much to cheer me on since i only got like 2 reviews...and with the amount of homework i have... 2 reviews just doesn't cover it!**

**REVIEW... REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**please**

**-S.W.-  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Thankyou?

**The real story of Sakura Haruno  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:**

"So, you did horrible things, and horrible things happened to me, aren't we just the perfect couple" she said finally tiered of the boys reluctant behaviour he looked over at her with questioning eyes. She smiled and leaned back against her head board and sighed, he coppied her movement, they sat in silence for a long time before Sasuke spoke.

"I still love you Sakura, I can't help it, but...i want to respect what you've said and how you feel" His voice startled her and she jumped, her eyes turned to his, in the darkness of the room she couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he was looking at her with the same greif and sorrow from before.

"Stop looking like a beat up puppy would you Sasuke" She sighed putting her hand up to her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips "I wont denie that somewhere deep inside of me, i still love you with all my heart, and my body want's you near me, but i just can't, my heart says yes but my head says no, i just can't trust you anymore, not yet" She sighed again and heard him slouch beside her "Thank-you" She whispered thoughtfully, closing her eyes she let a single tear slip down her face.

"For what?" He asked looking over at her, his eyes had always been good, he saw the tear and he saw how her face looked torn and lost.

"Sakura?" He asked looking over at the girl unsure if he should reach over and comfort her.

"Why...why only thank-you?" she asked finally after a long silence, his eyes widened and he hung his head.

"I didn't think that it would haunt you like this, but it's because i was thanking you for freeing me from what i thought was an inescapable fait" She turned and looked at him, and she felt a warm and exciting feeling boil up from deep inside of her.

"Your welcome" She said softly and leaned her head on his shoulder, he stiffened and then softened to her, his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his side, her arms draped around his shoulder, she used his other shoulder as a pillow and felt herself starting to become sleepy.

"Good night Sasuke" She whispered softly, she heard him answer in a similar fashion, before she slipped into darkness.

"Sakura and Sasuke lying in a bed, O-N-E-N-I-G-H-T-S-T-A-N-D, first they make love, then they have kids and then the Uchiha's rule the world" Naruto sang twisting the childish melody, waking both teens.

"Narutooo" Sakura groaned pulling her self up, she realized that her head had been resting on Sasuke's chest, his hands were wrapped around her, his chin been resting on her head. His onyx eyes opened and he yawned.

"You'd better have a good reason for waking me idiot" the male grumbled glaring at him darkly.

"Kakashi told me to wake you, Grandma Tsunade is back" Naruto explained leaning against the door frame, his hands behind his head.

"What!" Sakura squealed jumping out of the bed and running to her closet. She slammed open the door roughly letting it smash against the wall, she rummaged through her clothes pulling out a light blue v-neck and a pair of black skinny jeans. She dashed into her washroom and twenty minutes later she came running out, her hair still wet and clinging to her face, she had changed and threw her p.j.'s at the bed.

"When did she get back?" Sakura asked pulling on her black knee high leather boots.

"Uh...earlier this morning, Kakashi said she wanted to see us...um...Sakura why are you rushing?" The blond asked as she rushed out of her room.

"Because Tsunade hates to wait" Sakura called back "Sasuke put a shirt on and get ready, you have five minutes" She ordered, her boots clacking loudly on the hard wood floor of the apartment.

* * *

**OK so i need some help...i can't think of what should happen next...at least with Tsunada... GIVE ME SUJESTIONS! **

**there are NO stupid sujestions!**

**Review!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	11. Chapter 11:Why aren't you wearing shoes?

**The real story of Sakura Haruno  
**

**

* * *

**

_"When did she get back?" Sakura asked pulling on her black knee high leather boots._

_"Uh...earlier this morning, Kakashi said she wanted to see us...um...Sakura why are you rushing?" The blond asked as she rushed out of her room._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11:**

"Because Tsunade hates to wait" Sakura called back "Sasuke put a shirt on and get ready, you have five minutes" She ordered, her boots clacking loudly on the hard wood floor of the apartment. The sound of toast popping wrong through the air as the boys shuffled into the kitchen. Naruto was wearing a light blue t-shirt that brought out his stunning blue eyes; with a black and grey stripped zip up sweater, with a pair of dark green cargo pants; his hair for once was combed...well combed for Naruto's hair, and was pulled up higher on his head by a red bandana that was warn in place of his leaf head protector. Sasuke had combed his hair and had pulled it back into a low pony tail with a piece of string as a hair tie, with a few stray strands falling around his face, he was wearing a dark green t-shirt and black ninja shorts.

"Wow you guys...in colour" Sakura stated, still shocked at Ino's power of shopping, as the boys walked into the dimly lit kitchen.

"Like I said every single store" Sasuke growled grabbing a piece of buttered toast from her hands.

"Hey that was mine" Sakura whined in protest grabbing at the toast, Sasuke dodged and took a bite of the food.

"I thought we had to leave" He smirked watching Sakura's face jump back to it's stressed and worried form.

"Let's go!" she yelled grabbing the boys by their wrists.

"What about breakfast?" Naruto complained as Sakura dragged them out of the apartment, not letting them put on their shoes, and not even bothering to lock the door.

"Sakura, we need shoes" Sasuke sighed trying to pull out of the girls grip.

"No you don't, you'll be fine" Sakura snapped ignoring the boys' complaints.

"Sakura, I really don't understand why we're rushing; Granny Tsunade is probably already drunk, or asleep" said a muffled voice from the other side of the large oak doors opposite a large desk.

"It seems like they're here lady Tsunade" Kakashi smiled, embarrassed by the member of his team.

"It would seem so" She mused lacing her fingers together, while leaning her chin on them.

"Tsunade we're here" Sakura called pushing the doors out of the way.

"You do realize that i am Hokage, and that you still have to show respect to me" Tsunade sighed, with an underplayed darkness beneath the light tone.

"And you do realize that _I'm_ stronger than _you_" She sighed dropping into a chair in front of the woman's desk. The boys shuffled into the room awkwardly following Sakura; they stood behind her chair, standing with lack formality.

"Just because you were substitute Hokage for a while doesn't mean you can get a big head" The women snapped, the two females seemed to have forgotten that there were other people in the room and that there was a reason to the meeting.

"Um...Sakura...Granny Tsunade...um I don't think now's the time to discuses this" Naruto placated, slowly moving towards them trying to look as neutral and fearful as possible.

"Naruto stay out of this" both females snapped, Naruto jumped away partially hiding behind Sasuke.

"Listen, you woke me up, so stop wasting my time and get on with it" Sasuke spat crossing his arms over his chest glaring at both females darkly; Tsunade cleared her throat avoiding the males dark glare.

"Yes...well..." The woman trailed off trying to think of where to start "I assume Sakura has filled you in with the details of your mission" She spoke slowly, dragging out the words contemplating what to say nest, still thrown off by the Uchiha's glare.

"Technically Kakashi told us but yah, Orochimaru made clones of you and the other two Sanin that are conveniently so strong that even the three of us will have a hard time fighting them" Naruto answered also still annoyed at being woken at such and early time, and also annoyed at the treatment from the two females.

"Yes well that's the gist of it" Tsunade sighed looking at them over the large stakes of paper on her desk "The reason why I called you four in so early is because there has been a supposed sighting of them in Suna... we don't know the details but apparently three cloaked figures attacked and destroyed half the village" The blond haired women explained expecting to her a noise of concern from Sakura. The girl was frozen to her chair thoughts running through her head.

_Suna...Garra... Destroyed...three figures... apparently... unknown... Garra... Garra... attack...Garra...another girl...Garra...Garra...Garra?_

"-Kura...Sakura...for god's sake Sakura are you listening?" The girls head snapped up looking around to locate the owner of the voice.

"Before you start to panic, its ok Garra is fine...if the Kazakage had been injured we would have known and I wouldn't have gotten this information from a bartender" Tsunade soothed watching as the black haired girl's expression changed and as she relaxed into the chair.

"I'd like you four to go to Suna as soon as you can and find out about whether or not it was Orochimaru's creations that caused this" She ordered standing from her seat getting more and more depressed every minute that she had to be in front of the mass of paper work that was piled on her desk. The four ninja's turned to leave but were stopped by the blonds curious voice.

"Sasuke, Naruto, why aren't you wearing any shoes?" the blond asked staring critically at the boys feet.

"Ask Sakura" Sasuke hissed narrowing his eyes at the black haired girl beside him, she shrank away instinctively, watching the males movements with extreme caution; she knew this stature and tone of voice...it wasn't good...Sasuke was pissed to the extreme, and she was the focal point to his anger.

"Well...i know how you get when you have to wait...i figured your wrath was worse then theirs...well just a little" She squeaked darting from the room in an attempt to escape the wrath of three very strong and dangerous ninja.

"We'll leave for Suna within the hour Tsunade... see you in a couple of days" Sakura yelled back still running down the hall like a mad women.

* * *

**Yes i know sorry another short chapter...but i'm trying... but once they actually get to Suna then the chapters will start getting longer again...i just haven't really thought about the stuff in between yet**...

**I'm always interested in my readers thoughts...even if it's just 'I LOVE THIS STORY MORE' ...that means you like it and that i'm doing something right...**

**REVIEW!**

**please... i want to feel loved...or at least appreciated... **

**-S.W.-  
**


	12. Chapter 12: My heart of ice

I would just like to say that I really do appreciate every one who has sent in a review! If you also have a fanfic up, you should know how good it feels to get a review about your story

even it it is just _i love this story so much_ or _write more!_ but sadly with the number of reviews i'm getting...well i don't feel very good :(

And I'd just like to say again how much i love it when people make suggestions or requests...and to those of you waiting on other couple pairings (NaruHina) they're coming...oh and

there will be more content on the other couples as this story progresses...that is if it progressess... *hint **hint*.

And if you don't have a suggestion or a request and love the way i'm writing this story then tell me that!

Or if you think something is really hilarious tell me!

Even if it's just a simple, _good job_ or _keep up the good work_ I'd love to hear it...

I mean a lot of people have put this story in their favourits...so if you like this story enough to put it in your favourites then why don't you tell me why you like it?

Half the fun of writing a story is hearing the reviews from people...though no one really likes to hear bad stuff about their work, i still am willing to except **constructive **criticism...

remember constructive criticism is a nice way of saying things that need to improve...not saying that _this story sucks!_ that's just mean and a jerk move!

Also if you review that means that you have an opinion and that you can think for yourself, a review is a readers way of expressing their thoughts to a writer or auther about the book or

story... trust me when i say that after i get a review it totally motivates me to start writting more for you guys!

SO if i don't get anymore reviews I'll know:

**a)** that no one likes my story

**b)** that all those favourite story emails that have been filling up my inbox are an error

**c) **that no one out there in the whole wide world has an oppionion...or knows how to think (which is really sad because it's starting to become true in our society ...well at least N.A.

society I'm not to sure about the rest of the world :C )

**d)** and finnally that no one want's me to continue writting this story, so they don't want to motivate me to review... :C

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

********.

*********.

**********.

*********.

********.

******.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

********.

*********.

**********.

*********.

********.

******.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

********.

*********.

**********.

*********.

********.

******.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

********.

*********.

**********.

*********.

********.

******.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

********.

*********.

**********.

*********.

********.

******.

****.

***.

**.

*.

still there...hehe cool...for those of you still reading and didn't decide to ither delate me from your favourites or just ignored this chapter here's your reward... scroll down

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

********.

*********.

**********.

*********.

********.

******.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

********.

*********.

**********.

*********.

********.

******.

****.

***.

**.

*.

keep going

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

********.

*********.

**********.

*********.

********.

******.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

********.

*********.

**********.

*********.

********.

******.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

********.

*********.

**********.

*********.

********.

******.

****.

***.

**.

*.

almost there

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

********.

*********.

**********.

*********.

********.

******.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

******.

*****.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**.

***.

****.

*****.

******.

*******.

********.

*********.

**********.

*********.

********.

******.

****.

***.

**.

*.

**you did it!**

now please injoy a star free chapter of **the real story of Sakura Haruno** brought to you by **Satori writer** ;P**  
**

* * *

**The real story of Sakura Haruno**

**

* * *

**

_"We'll leave for Suna within the hour Tsunade... see you in a couple of days" Sakura yelled back still running down the hall like a mad women._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12:**

"What's taking you so long" Sakura whined sprawling herself across her soft white leather couch, that faced her wall of windows.

"We're coming we're coming" Naruto called, letting out an exasperated sigh. The boys were still trying to pack for there mission, not to sure what they were allowed to use for ninja clothes and not; since both males had come to fear Ino during their long shopping trip.

"Just throw some clothes into a bag, grab some weapons, and _don't_ forget your toothbrush and deodorant!" The girl hissed, moving into a sitting position letting the million of bells attached to her belt ring in protest, she crossed her arms over her chest, with another loud chime from the bells attached to her sleeves and cuffs. She tapped her booted foot on the wooden floor, letting more bells and even buckles chime loudly, she sounded like a walking Christmas parade; the boys couldn't help but think about how annoying the mission was going to be having to put up with her bells.

Sasuke getting annoyed first grabbed a handful of clothes, his toothbrush and deodorant, stuffed his bag full and closed it by the draw string at the top, he flung the strap over his head and let the bag slid into its place diagonally across his back, snagging his katana by his bed room door he walked out of the room at a swift pace. He stopped by Naruto's door to see the male was just zipping his bag closed and about to slip the crisscrossed straps over his head. They nodded to each other and walked into the living room where Sakura was sitting impatiently.

"Ok were ready, but we still have to wait on Kakashi don't we?" Naruto asked as Sakura stood, with a large chorus of jingling and tinkling accompanying the action.

"No we've been waiting on you two this whole time" Came the board patronizing voice, the boys turned quickly, sliding into a lose defensive stance to find their old teacher leaning on the wall next to the doorway they had just entered the room from; the boys exchanged looks of slight confusion, confirming that both of them had not noticed their old teacher there moments ago.

"Let's go already" Sakura sighed, heading towards the door to their apartment, every step followed by a symphony of chiming bells.

The group walked down the long hallway of the Kazakage's building, everything was familiar to Sakura. She must've walked these halls nearly a thousand times over the last three years to visit Garra. It had taken the group of four nearly two days to get to Suna, and they had arrived late last night, they had stayed at an inn on the outskirts of the village and entered that morning, on the way they had meet up with Kankuro who had a very excited and very large Akamaru by his side. Kankuro knocked on the Kazakage's door calling out his brother's name; he pushed open the door with out waiting for an answer.

"Hey Garra you have some vis... oh sorry I didn't realized you were busy" Kankuro said hesitantly with a nervous laugh, Sakura peered over his broad shoulders into the room; Garra was standing leaning forward, his arms wrapped around a girls waist, who was sitting on his desk. Her hair was chestnut brown, messed and airy, and her eyes a soft pale grey blue, flicked anxiously towards the black haired girl. Kankuro moved out of the way noticing how both Garra and this mysterious girl were looking past him at Sakura. It was clear to her at first glance that the two had been making out, the smudged lipstick, ruffled cloths, light sweat, and the guilty sheepish looks were enough to tell any self respecting ninja what had been going on.

"S-Sakura" Garra breathed slowly pulling away from the girl in front of him, her hands dropped from their place around his neck.

"So this is how you've been keeping busy while I've been away eh?" She laughed plastering a large fake smile on her face; the four boys whom all knew her to well could tell that the smile was fake, but the girl and Kankuro couldn't, which made both of them relax.

"You don't waste much time do you Lord Kazakage" She scuffed "once a relationship gets a bit complicated you just move on to the next willing girl eh?" She left all anger and malice out of her voice keeping it light and nearly expressionless.

"Sakura" Kakashi hissed behind her lightly grabbing her arm, the chestnut haired girls expression dropped and she silently slid off of Garra's desk.

"Mika, I think it would be best if you were to leave" Garra told the girl in his soft deep voice. The girl nodded and silently slipped past the soundless fuming black haired konechi.

"Sakura I was going to tell you, it's just... it was never the right time, and you were stressed enough thinking about Sasuke and Naruto's return" The red headed male explained walking over to her.

"Yah sure what ever Garra" The girl smiled.

"Sakura I don't think now is the time to discuses this" Kakashi whispered harshly, with a slight edge to his voice.

"Discuss what?" She asked abruptly "I was just making an observation, but I'll say this much about it, Garra" She paused trying not to sneer at him "It never mattered who it was, I just needed someone to make me numb, you were my good-buy love drug, there are other people I can find to make me numb, so _that_ doesn't really matter" the spat gesturing towards him. The pain in her chest increased, more ice daggers were being stabbed into her aching heart; she whished she could leave this room full of people who were the cause of all the pain, who were the ones that created the ice daggers piercing her heart, ripping it to shreds, but she couldn't, all she could do was stand there looking indifferent to the situation, to pretend that nothing really affected her anymore, that she really was as put together as she told everyone. The room was silent for what seemed like to long for an awkward silence to go on for; Naruto shifted awkwardly not used to being in these kinds of situations, or with the way that Sakura was acting.

"I think we should get back to the real reason for why we're here" Kakashi spoke with a slight patronizing tone, lightly placing his hand on Sakura's shoulder. She mumbled something incoherently and shrugged the weight off her shoulder. Kakashi cleared his throat while letting Sasuke and Naruto into the room.

"So, tell me why you're all here" Garra started moving to sit down at his desk.

"We heard that your village had been attacked by three unknown ninja's" Sasuke explained in a toneless voice, shoving his hands into his cargo pants pockets.

"Yes, we were trying to keep that a secret, but I guess nothing gets past you Kohona ninja's" Kankuro smirked pulling a small scroll from out of one of his coat pockets and handed it to the Uchiha. Sakura frowned and moved to look at the scroll, only to realize she was the only one who couldn't, due to the boys' height. She angrily pulled the scroll out of Sasuke's hand as all three males glared at her annoyed; she ignored their glares and scanned the scroll stopping a few times to re-read what was written.

"T-This..." she held out the scroll precariously looking at it.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at the scroll and saw Sakura pointing at a section of the scroll, he read it out loud.

"The victims were injured from the inside with advanced medical ninjutsu, ripped apart and squeezed to death, and some wounds were created form the inside out, like an explosion" Naruto's eyes widened, Sakura lowered the scroll and looked the blue eyed boy in the eyes.

"It's them" She breathed clenching her fist by her side; the three male Kohana ninja's exchanged a solemn look.

"Who?" Garra asked threading his fingers together on his large chestnut desk; the tree Kohana males looked towards the small black haired konechi waiting for her to speak.

"Sakura, _my_ people got hurt" Garra told her, knowing that he couldn't force her to tell him. The female looked over at her team, having a short and wordless conversation with them, before turning to look at the red haired boy seated behind the wooden desk.

"The Sannin were cloned by Orochimaru, and now they've turned into killing machines, trying to collect all nine tailed beasts" Sakura explained gravely, slowly rolling up the tiny scroll.

* * *

** hehe see the saying "good things come to those who deal with a gripping and complaning writer!" is true! ...er... well...something like that...**

**So like we previously descused **

**well...not really descussed more like i dictated ...er yah sure dictated... well go with that... (hehe I am a dictator hear me roar! ...meow...?)**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	13. Chapter 13:A Bloody awakening

**The real story of Sakura Haruno  
**

**

* * *

**

**Ok so before you read...I'd just like to say that to those of you who got really annoyed with the stars...sorry but i was desperate...and i had a really long day and needed some petty entertainment...i'll try to keep the stars on a low though seeing as how i like to get reviews... anyways on with the show...er story hehe love yah all!**

**

* * *

**

_"It's them" She breathed clenching her fist by her side; the three male Kohana ninja's exchanged a solemn look._

_"Who?" Garra asked threading his fingers together on his large chestnut desk; the tree Kohana males looked towards the small black haired konechi waiting for her to speak._

_"Sakura, __my people got hurt" Garra told her, knowing that he couldn't force her to tell him. The female looked over at her team, having a short and wordless conversation with them, before turning to look at the red haired boy seated behind the wooden desk._

_"The Sannin were cloned by Orochimaru, and now they've turned into killing machines, trying to collect all nine tailed beasts" Sakura explained gravely, slowly rolling up the tiny scroll._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13:**

They stayed in Garra's office talking for hours, at first it was just about the attack, and then it had moved into personal life's, and finally Sakura said she was leaving. She'd been sick of Garra's presents the second she's sawn him with that girl, _Mika_ the way Garra had affectionately called her name had made her stomach churn.

"Hey how about you guys stay at our place, I mean it is big enough and you guys wouldn't have to pay rent" Kankuro suggested just as Sakura was about to leave.

"Sure Kankuro that sounds amazing, at least I can count on a hot bath at the Kazakage household" Sakura giggled, letting another one of her brilliant fake smiles flout onto her face.

She slipped out of the large tan building and into the late afternoon life of the hot sandy city. Most people in the village knew her and would great her kindly, since she was a close and important person to their Kazakage. Anger and annoyance raged around her, while pain pierced her heart, the numbness still had not returned to sooth her, so more annoyance and anger boiled up within.

The way that she had been ignored during the whole meeting had made her even more agitated and caused her to feel a vile and venomous hate towards the read headed male – whom had only just recently been so important to her – now she wished she could beat the red head into a blackened, charred, pulp; the thought made her grin menacingly, making the people around her shudder and move away cautiously.

The rout to her favourite spot was a collaboration of back allies, side streets and questionable neighbour hoods; there were other routs she could have taken to get to the spot but she enjoyed the dark paths and making the dark and almost criminal beings inhabiting the rout shrink away from her, the jingling, black haired, ragging, leaf konechi.

She stood and stared at the oxymoron sight; green grass and lush trees bordering a small creek, in the middle of a desert; not the normal picture a person would paint when thinking about the desert wasteland. She moved towards the gurgling water slowly pulling out a kunai from her weapons pouch, leisurely fingering the small weapon in her hands. Memories flooded to her mind as visions from a little over three years flashed before her eyes.

"This is the spot where Garra found me back then" She mumbled to herself, her voice drowned out by the loud gurgling of the water. She sat by the small brook underneath a bridge that spanned over the wide slow moving water; shadowed by the wooden structure she rolled up her tight sleeves and looked at the pale white skin of her wrists and forearms.

Slowly dull forest green eyes glazed over and the real depression and pain sunk in; bringing the small black weapon up to her eye level she let out a broken sigh, it hitched in the back of her throat chocking her. She was broken, more so then the Uchiha male, but unlike him she'd never admitted to her pain –to anyone- she knew it was there, and that it controlled her, but she would never admit it out loud, if she were to actually admit it then she'd really fall apart, she wouldn't be able to pull herself together afterwards, she'd be broken and stay that way, and no one would be able to put her back to the way she'd been once a long time ago.

She watched as the black weapon floated towards her beautifully smooth and pail white bare skin, not flinching or reacting when the blade drew a small red line across her left forearm. The red sticky life liquid poured out from the small slit in her arm as she clenched her fist over the running water to let the red liquid drip from her arm into the swirling mass. She drew another line connected to the previous cut letting more of the warm sticky liquid bubble from the cut, she smiled as a small numbness started to crawl through her body, starting in her left arm and slowly slithered up her arm into her legs, to her other arm, then her stomach and finally slowly started to creep towards her pained heart.

She drew a curved live and another connecting the two curves; another line was drawn connected to another; she let out a long slow breath, just realizing that she had trapped the air in her lungs refusing to release it. Another line was drawn and connected to a slight swirling line, she gazed down at her work as the beautiful crimson liquid stained her pale white skin, a relieved sigh slipped from her lips as the pain subsided, and the numbness rushed over her. The cuts spelled a word, a word that she hadn't understood or had for a long time, ironically it was four years ago that she'd lost the word written on her arm, a simple four letter word that had helped to destroy her life.

"_Love_ huh" she scuffed and drew a deep line across the world letting more crimson liquid spill from the red lines on her arm.

The light around her started to fade, she frowned in annoyance since it was getting harder and harder for her to see the letters etched into her beautiful arms; the word hate was erratically scratched onto her right forearm adding to the bloody mess. She moved out from under the large old wooden bridge so that some of the light from twilight would aid her in admiring her bloody masterpiece.

"You see I told you she'd be here" Sakura ignored the high pitched voice and began to run the point of her kunai over the letters retracing the words for over the dozenth time allowing for more hot sticky blood to spill out of her.

"Sakura...the fuck!" another voice chimed in but it was low and masculine, it reeked of passion and anger. Again Sakura did not turn but continued to retrace the words softly singing to herself.

"I bleed it out dig in deeper just to throw it away, I bleed it out dig in deeper just to throw it away, I bleed it out dig in deeper just to throw it away, just to throw it away..." Her soft voice faded as she continued on with her entertainment. A hand grabbed her collar and forced her to her feet making the bells on her clothes jingle in protest, fierce blue green eyes meet dull glassy forest green orbs, anger flared across Temari's face as she held the black haired leaf konechi inches from her face.

"Idiot" Temari screamed slapping the girl across her face, if Temari hadn't held Sakura by the collar the girl would have been on the ground, the bells on Sakura's cloths again jingled in protest and were sent ringing again when another painful bitch slap was dealt to the half conscious leaf konechi. Temari shook violently from anger and grief due to the sight before her, Sakura wasn't even a shadow of the person she'd once been, if Temari or anyone had done that to her a few years ago the black haired female would have beaten the other to a pulp, but now the other female just hung limply from Temari's angry grip.

"What are you doing to yourself?" the blonde female whispered slowly lowering the other girl to her feet "cutting Sakura really? I thought you were better then that?" The girl looked down in shame at her failed sense of personal judgment "we all knew you were in pain, but to go this far" she whispered clenching her fists by her sides as angry tears slid down her face. Sakura's eyes seemed to lighten at that statement and an intense anger flickered in her now sparkling emerald green eyes.

"Big whop Temari, you knew I was in pain, but you have no idea what I've gone through, what I've had to live through, to think I'm above cutting, please I think cutting is an improvement from what I've been" Sakura spat, she dragged the kunai across her right arm in a drunken line causing more blood to spill from the girls arm, she staggered slightly from the blood loss trying to regain her balance "Do you have any idea how much pain I'm in? Did you know that the last few years I've been on the brink of suicide?" the words were pouring out of Sakura just like the blood was, fast, hot, and painful. The girl could only look at the black haired girl in front of her with anger and sympathy shining in her blue green eyes.

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed digging the kunai even farther into her arm, blood teamed from the wound dripping from her fingertips "Stop trying to pity me, stop pretending to care!" again the black haired female screamed at the blonde before her, hating the look in her eyes "no one cares about me, no one understands" her voice broke and she gripped onto the small weapon in her hands tightly "you cold never understand this emptiness, this pain, this cold, this lifelessness, you can't say that you knew" Sakura breathed refusing to let herself cry; Garra was there, with Kankuro and Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke and Temari, they all stared at the girl while they felt their hearts break for her as she tried to fight the tears.

She refused to cry, she would never allow her self to cry in front of Garra, not again, and Kakashi had seen her break to many times to be able to handle it again, she couldn't cry in front of Kankuro or Naruto because she knew that they would only be at a lose of what to do and that they would only feel more guilt, and she knew she couldn't cry in front of Sasuke, she just couldn't bring herself to even think of the event ever happening it would just show that she was weak and she would never allow herself to be weak in front of him, ever again.

"It's ok to cry Sakura; you don't have to bare it all by yourself" she didn't know who spoke, but some how that statement freed her from her previous thought, tears poured from her eyes just as the blood poured from the marks on her arms. Her knees gave way and she fell to the ground with a loud thud, but she continued to cry and ignored the pain, she was used to it by now, her hands covered her face as she sat their sobbing. Temari sat beside her and rapped her arms around the younger female and rocked her slowly in her arms trying to sooth the girl.

"It's ok Sakura, it's ok, you don't have to hurt anymore, you don't have to hide anymore, just let it all out, don't hold back, just let it out" The blonde soothed stroking the girls hair affectionately, like an older sister would do.

"B-but they'll, they'll l-leave a-again" Sakura sobbed into the girls shoulder "I-I'll be a-alone a-again, a-a-a-a-and I-I-I'm n-not stro-o-o-ong e-enough t-to s-s-s-stop t-t-them" Sakura's sobs shook Temari and forced her to tighten her hold on the sobbing girl.

"Shhh no ones going to leave you" Temari whispered still trying to calm the girl down as she wailed into her shoulder.

"B-but they will" Sakura screamed still sobbing, the numbness that had come over her before had left her quickly and she was left to wallow in the pain, and fear, and the insecurities that she had in her heart.

"Sakura-chan" a voice called and the girl looked up slowly over the sand konechi's shoulder, Naruto was squatting down in front of her face, his beautiful blue eyes filled with pain and grief but he smiled at her "I'm home" He whispered placing his hand on her head reassuringly "I'm home for good" he said firmly gazing into the shimmering emerald eyes of his best friend; Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded, not being able to make a sound past her sobs, she hide her face in Temari's shoulder once again as her sobs lessened.

"See Sakura no one's going to leave, everyone's home now" Temari soothed as she rocked the girl in her arms, Sakura nodded slowly not letting go of Temari but stayed in her arms trying to fully understand what was going on "come on Sakura lets go, there's a warm bath waiting for you back at my place" The girl smiled and Sakura could only nod again. Silently she stood while Temari helped her keep her balance, an arm slipped around her waist, but she knew it didn't belong to Temari, Temari didn't have man arms; Sakura looked over to see Sasuke by her side with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist not looking in her direction as he tried to fight the pain and regret in his eyes. She did something that shocked all of them, but made the Uchiha swell with joy and affection; Sakura snuggled into his embrace and let him lead her towards the Kazakage home, with out a word of protest as he swiped her off her feet when she started to wobble too much.

"Guess it wasn't your only opportunity to have me in your arms was it Sasuke" Sakura mumbled softly into his chest as her hands gripped onto his shirt, he smirked and gave a little chuckle. That's when she felt it, a warmth within her that hadn't been there for so long, it melted the ice daggers in her heart, not completely but took away the edge, just like a Tylenol takes the edge away from a headache, she wouldn't need the numbness now, because she had something better; She gazed down at her left arm and lightly traced the four letter word smiling softly.

"I finally understand" she said softly making Sasuke look down at her in confusion raising and eyebrow questionably at her statement "I finally remember what love is" She said gripping onto his shirt once more with a far tighter grip and a beautiful Sakura smile on her lips. The male smiled and blushed at the girl in his arms tightening his grip on her hoping that his feelings were transferred to her by his look and his grip, she seemed to understand as she nuzzled her face against his neck, her warm breath causing him to shiver with every balmy puff.

"I love you Sakura" He whispered bending his head down to speak into her ear she smiled and moved closer to him letting out a sigh of content.

"I love you too Sasuke" She breathed so quietly that he had to strain to her it, his smile grew, he knew she hadn't intended for him to hear what she had said, but with his advanced training he had improved his five senses and could hear her soft voice even around the light rustling of people around him.

"I'm home" He whispered barley believing the words himself but smiled as she whispered her agreement to him.

"Please don't leave me again, ever" She whispered as tears stung her eyes.

"I wont, I promise" He whispered bending again to speak in her ear as he took a deep long breath of her scent, vanilla and cherry blossoms "I wont ever leave you again, I'll always be with you from now on, I wont break my nindo" She looked up into his soft onyx eyes questionably "a ninja never goes back on his word" He smiled and she returned the look as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

"I'll hold you to that" she smirked before letting herself drift into a light sleep snuggled contently in her soon to be lovers arms.

* * *

**ok so originally i wasn't actually going for Sakura like...eneding up like this so soon...but i think after 13 chapters I can allow her a little bit of happiness...for now *evil grin*... **

**sorry for the use of stars... haha... oh and just so you know if you guys don't like a character pairing just tell me and give me reasons...i'm always looking for a good heart **

**breaking scene...but the whole Ino and Shikamaru thing stays...Temari is so not the girl for him...they desever better! oh and if you guys have any like idea's on like ways the **

**characters can mess up their lives that would be helpfull...i can only really manage to come up with good stuff for Sakura ...well ...**

**REVIEW!**

**I'm getting greedy 27 just wont cut it lol ...But i love all of you who have reviewed keep up the good work...wait shouldn't you be telling me this...oh well **

**oh and the more reviews the quicker i'll post a chapter...this one was really heard to come up with...so BE GREATFUL... haha... anyways...**

**I"M OFF TO CREATE A NEW AND BETTER CHAPTER! *holds for applause* ... your supposed to clap/... SO CLAP! *roaring applause* ...yess thank you thank you I am amazing! hahah... like i said before i need petty amusment XP**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Wake up call

**The real story of Sakura Haruno  
**

**

* * *

**

**I just want to say that in the last chapter I wrote on slitting wrists... DON'T DO IT! I don't agree with it at all, it's bad and unhealthy! there are other ways to deal! and if you do cut...please stop! I don't want you to die! :'( ...ok now that that's said... ENJOY (a cutting free chapter!)**

**

* * *

**

_"I wont, I promise" He whispered bending again to speak in her ear as deeply inhaled her scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms "I wont ever leave you again, I'll always be with you from now on, I wont break my nindo" She looked up into his soft onyx eyes questionably "a ninja never goes back on his word" He smiled and she returned the look as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her._

_"I'll hold you to that" she smirked before letting herself drift into a light sleep snuggled contently in her soon to be lovers arms._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14:**

Sakura woke the next morning feeling groggy but content, she shifted in bed and felt an arm tighten around her waist; she turned and was met face to face with a sleeping Uchiha, she giggled softly and then realized the gravity of what she had just done.

_'I'm happy'_ the thought scared her as she realized that the pain in her heart had almost disappeared, her barriers that she'd spent so much time and mental stress building were only a pile of rubble in her mind, she felt naked lying beside the sleeping Uchiha. She shifted uncomfortably trying to wriggle from his grip only to have it tighten as he woke.

"Sakura?" He mumbled looking down at the girl – still fighting off sleep -; he noticed how her eyes didn't meet his and how she was moving uncomfortably in his arms "what's wrong?" He asked loosening his grip on her, she moved away from him still not meeting his gaze, wishing that he hadn't woken up.

"I-It's nothing...I'm...I just need some time to collect myself" She mumbled slipping out of the warm bed, she ran her right hand over the bandages on her left arm lost in thought, not realizing that Sasuke was talking to her. She couldn't grasp the concept of being happy, after so much pain and suffering, and all of the tormenting dreams and memories, the thought of being happy and content was to much for her to immediately except, it would take a long time before she really excepted it or even grasped the concept, pain and solitude was the only thing she knew. The scares from the last four years of being alone would not heal as quickly as she would've like, she knew it would be a long time before the pain that was in her heart would only be a dark memory, for now she was in a state half way between happiness and utter destruction.

"Hey" Sasuke mumbled wrapping an arm around her waist, she jumped out of her stupor and turned to look at him, he was sprawled across the bed with the white blanket twisted around his legs, he sat up the blanket still twisted around him, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed he brought her towards him fitting her against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders.

"Just breathe" He whispered staring up into her downcast emerald green eyes. The corners of her lips turned up as her eyes flicked to look into his tender onyx eyes.

"A lot happened yesterday, don't try to understand it all at once just let it happen, just breathe" He whispered in her ear tightening his hold on her until he felt her wrap her arms around his neck, he pulled back slightly and she sat next to him her legs over his. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she did the same, they sat for a long time in silence just listening to the other breathe, Sakura leaned down and placed her ear over Sasuke's bare chest listening too his heart beat, he moved his hand from her waist and started to lightly rub her back hoping again to transfer his feelings of love and affection to her. Both of her arms wrapped around his waist as she hugged him closer.

"Thank you" She whispered her voice barely audible as she raised her head to look into his eyes, he smiled and leaned down as if to kiss her, her cheeks instantly reddened, but she didn't pull away.

"Your welcome" He smirked pulling his arms from around her using his ninja speed to move from her to the other side of the room as Naruto burst through the door.

"You guys I just realized there's **no** ramen place in Suna" He yelled with a distressed look on his face, curiosity flashed in his eyes as his gaze fell on the blushing black haired girl sitting on the bed still in her bloody clothes from the day before, then he saw the very smug Sasuke on the other side of the room trying not to show his amusement.

"Oh sorry did I interrupt?" The boy laughed a teasing smile tugging at his lips.

"No" Sakura mumbled, standing to leave the room, but stopped quickly when she saw Garra walk by with his head lowered.

"Garra" She hissed a sneer snaking its way onto her face, she said his name as if it were some kind of detesting and repulsive taste in her mouth; that by just saying his name she felt like she had just spoken the worst phrase of profanities in the dictionary. The boy stiffened but didn't stop he kept moving down the hall at a quickened pace, never looking up, his eyes glued to the floor in shame. She clenched her fists tightly by her sides, her knuckles turning white; her body shook with anger and hate; Sakura had never handled betrayal well after the boys left, she could never cope with the feelings that it brought up, it made her feel small and weak, like she was still the scared little girl from four years ago- she hated Garra for what he had done.

"Sakura..." Naruto started but was cut off by a loud explosion followed by screams and yells of fear. Momentarily forgetting her previous anger towards the boy Sakura went sprinting after Garra, pushing Naruto over in the process. She reached his side with in seconds and saw a gapping hole in the wall just before the boy's current position.

"What happened?" She asked standing beside him, a kunai draw as he stood.

"I don't know, i was just walking and then I felt danger and i was able to dodge the attack, but i couldn't sense anyone" He was on his feet now, his sand coiling around him protectively. Sasuke and Naruto had made it to the scene soon after with Kakashi, Kankuro and Temari on their tails.

"What's going on?" Kankuro asked moving beside his younger brother, half of his face was covered in his normal purple markings while the other had a smudged line across his forehead; his question was ignored as everyone got into a lose formation around Garra, making him in the center.

"Do you think it's possible that it's them?" Sasuke asked in a whispered voice to Naruto and Sakura who were on ether side of him.

"It's possible, can you two sense anything?" She asked keeping her readied position as she looked at them; she waited for Naruto to activate his sage form and for Sasuke to activate his Sharingan.

"I can't see anyone near by but i know that it was a large chakra level that made the attack" Sasuke replied keeping his eyes moving around the area alertly.

"I can sense three large chakra signatures not to far from here" He paused as a grimace appeared on his face "their waiting for us" He growled, this comment produced a smirk from Sakura as she looked over at the two boys.

"Well then we shouldn't keep them waiting" Sakura laughed in a sing song voice "They've come all this way to see us, we shouldn't let them down" the boys shared her smirk and nodded, not being able to suppress the overwhelming feeling of excitement growing with in them in anticipation for the fight.

"Kakashi stay here with Garra, Kankuro and Temari, we'll handle this" Naruto smirked looking over to his old teacher.

"Try not to damage the village" Kakashi sighed rubbing the back of his neck, with a small amused smile tugging at his lips.

"We'll do what we can" Sakura sang as the three jumped out of the hole in the wall before anyone could say another word.

"Send word for everyone to evacuate the city immediately, I don't want those three having to worry about protecting everyone" Garra ordered to his siblings, the two snapped back to reality and rushed down the hall towards the Kazakage office.

"I'm surprised you're not going to fight, since this is your village" Kakashi said with his normal patronizing tone.

"This is their mission, is it not?" Garra asked turning to the older male, his usual emotionless expression on his face "my first job is to make sure that everyone is safe, after that i will worry about the attackers" He said brushing past Kakashi as he hurried down the hall.

"Is that so" Kakashi smirked as he followed Garra down the hall.

"So where are they?" Sakura asked as the group stopped on a roof top, Naruto and Sasuke scanned the area focusing their power.

"That way" Naruto said pointing away from the village towards the surrounding desert "They're not to far from the village it shouldn't take long" He said jumping in the direction he'd pointed out, they followed with out a word, each of them focused on their own thoughts.

"Watch out for their signature move" Sakura warned as they left the village, the two boys eyed her questioningly waiting for her explanation.

"Tsunade told me about it a little while ago when she first told me the specifics of this mission, She would start the attack, drawing out the enemy, making them focus on her the medical nin. thinking that they could take her out, while Orochimaru and Jiraiya attacked from behind, if they start with this attack, let me face Tsunade and hold your positions from behind, don't move to help me out, I've already come up with a way to counter their attack so I'll handle that" She explained as they continued to run following Naruto "We don't know if they will have the same fighting style as our teachers, but were just going to have to assume that they are just stronger and not different, if that happens then we might have to fight them together until we've figured out how to fight them" She continued whipping her pink side bangs out of her eyes.

"What happens if they're to strong?" Naruto asked looking back at the girl still moving.

"Well do what we can and hope that they retreat, that's all we really can do for now" She replied shrugging her shoulders in distress, the two nodded and returned to their brooding forms, moving with more caution then before. Sakura was lost in thought, thinking about battle strategies and ways that they could make the poser nin's retreat, so when Naruto stopped abruptly in front of her didn't notice, running full speed into him almost knocking him to the ground; she let out a small cry of surprise and fell back, being caught by Sasuke.

"Focus" Sasuke whispered not looking down at her, but at something in front of Naruto, her eyes followed his gaze and narrowed; there before them were the copies of their masters, a complete mirror image of them, if they hadn't of known better they would have mistaken them for the real thing. Sakura stood and moved beside Naruto, letting the two boys stand slightly in front of her, her body tingled with adrenaline and her fingers twitched impatiently begging her to attack.

"Was it you who attacked the village?" Naruto asked slowly, still trying to grasp the concept that the man standing before him was not his master and that he would have to kill him.

"Yes it was use" replied his master's look-a-like, he folded his arms across his chest with a confident smile on his face, Naruto's stomach churned with mixed feelings, how could he fight someone, how could he try and kill someone who looked like his Master?

"Why did you attack the village when the one tales has already been removed from Garra?" Sasuke asked in his cold war like tone, he watched the inner battle that Naruto was fighting and hopped that the answer to the question would bring his friend back to reality.

"The nine tales was still in the village so we had reason to attack" the Orochimaru figure answered grinning at Naruto with a disgusting amusement.

"What are you trying to resurrect?" Sakura hissed forcing her body to look lose and nonthreatening, but her eyes betrayed her anger and hostility towards the three figures before her.

"That's for us to know and you to find out" the Tsunade poser smirked folding her arms under her large breasts, amused at the dark haired girls reaction, Sakura frowned at the answer and allowed her body to shift into a lose defensive form.

"You think you can take me little girl" the Tsunade clone laughed with a mocking tone, Sakura smirked at the women instantly sobering her.

"I can beat your original with out a second thought, your just a clone, a copy of her, a cheap emanation you wont be hard to beat" She let her smirk grow hopping that her bluff would be convincing, arrogance was something Sakura could fake easily by now, but in front of these unpredictable copies of their masters she wasn't to sure of anything.

"Oh is that what you think girl" Tsunade poser smirked a chuckle of amusement slipping past her lips, her eyes narrowing at the girl.

"That's what I know" Sakura shrugged crossing her arms over her chest using her best maker-of-fact voice, she knew she had succeeded in angering them because the amusement slipped from their eyes leaving only anger and serious ill contempt.

"Get ready" Sasuke muttered looking over at Naruto hopping that the boy was prepared to fight. Sakura moved herself so she was between the two boys and prepared herself to attack, defend or fall back depending on there opponents movements, she glanced over at Naruto and noticed the conflict in his eyes.

"Remember what I said, follow my lead" She whispered eying the blond beside her, Sasuke nodded but Naruto didn't react.

"Naruto" She hissed, and his head snapped up and looked at her, clouded sky blue eyes meet shining emerald green eyes, Sakura smiled at him warmly "It's not them Naruto" she whispered and took his hand in hers lightly squeezing it, he nodded and a smile spread across his face.

"Remember, we don't know what were up against don't be deceived by their faces, they're not them" Sakura whispered dropping her hand from Naruto's, turning her gaze back to her opponents "don't do anything stupid, if you get overwhelmed back off, if worse comes to worse will attack them together, but for now let's try to split them up so we can determine what were up against got it" the boys nodded in silent agreement not severing eye contact with the enemy "remember, stay back" Sakura hissed slipping her head protector over her eyes; Sakura would take this fight seriously there would be no fooling around, to much was at risk, so she would fight with no mercy. She smirked as she heard them approach, everything in her mind clicked off letting her instincts take over.

"I'll show you why I'm called the demon cherry blossom" She smiled feeling her muscles tighten in anticipation for the fight, she couldn't wait anymore she jumped forward to meet her attacker with a smile still on her face.

* * *

**Ok sorry i took so long to update...i had homework and well...I was having a hard time writing from where i left off... i also took some time to ketch up on reading the Naruto**

**manga since it's been a while. I got some amazing idea's from some peoples suggestions... THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! and just so you know NaruHina will show up! just give me **

**some time! and also Madara will make an appearance sometime ...i'm not to sure when but he will... but thanks to you guys and to the manga I came up with SUCH a good idea for **

**later on that I'm DIEING to say...but i wont because that would ruin it for everyone... no spoilers hehe... don't forget...**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	15. Chapter 15: The demon cherry blossom

**The real story of Sakura Haruno**

**

* * *

**

_"I'll show you why I'm called the demon cherry blossom" She smiled feeling her muscles tighten in anticipation for the fight, she couldn't wait anymore she jumped forward to meet her attacker with a smile still on her face._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15:**

Sakura was in a bad mood, a really bad mood, and everyone knew that was not a good thing. It had happened on a mission with Kakashi, it had only been half a year since the boys had left and Sakura was only taking small missions with Kakashi and whoever else was free- mostly Shikamaru and Ten-ten. The mission was a normal C-rank mission, escorting an important person from point A to point B, not hard at all –something that Sakura at this point did _not_ mind. After they had left their charge at point B in the water country they headed back to Kohana, only to be attacked on the way back. Sakura had been trained by Tsunade and was no longer the weak gennin she had been only months before, but even with that said she had, had to use a lot of chakra healing their charge since the girl kept on falling down and hurting her self... a lot. In the process of fighting off the enemy one of them surprised her and unfortunately with the way that her chakra was being manipulated at the time –in her eyes- she had lost her sight... which was _not _good in the pink haired girl's opinion.

The girl was so pissed, words could not describe how annoyed and angered she was, she was seething with the dark feelings wishing that she had been the one to have killed the ninja that had attacked her and screwed up her chakra flow so that now she wouldn't be able to see for a few months...when her chakra _finally_ would calm down; this also meant that she couldn't work at the hospital, since, one she couldn't see, and two in order for her chakra to calm down enough for Tsunade to perform the jutsu to reverse the effect she wouldn't be able to use her chakra for much more then the basics, like walking up trees and on water, gennin stuff- Sakura was pissed. And what made matters worse, was that Kakashi was insisting that the girl- now a chuninn – should learn how to fight while she couldn't see, since you never know when someone is going to attack you, or so Kakashi had put it. It made sense she supposed but that didn't mean she liked it.

She met up with Kakashi at their normal spot at the team sevens now team Kakashi's training grounds- after of course Hinata had walked her there.

"So now what?" Sakura asked standing in the clearing awkwardly not knowing where her old teacher was, only knowing he was somewhere in the area. She heard a soft chuckle coming from her right side and slowly turned in the direction, not to sure exactly where he was standing but she figured she should at least _try_ to face him.

"Well it seems like your ears work" He laughed and she corrected her angle shifting her body more to the right and looked up, now knowing that the silver haired man was in a tree.

"Very good" He cooed in his patronizing voice letting his smugness leak into his tone, she frowned and turned her head up looking him straight in the eyes, well at least she looked like it, but she couldn't see him "pale green eyes...emerald looks better with your hair" She rolled her eyes at his comment, which earned her another soft chuckle.

"Stop messing around Kakashi-sensei" She hissed folding her arms across her chest and lightly huffing, her lower lip poking out in a small pout.

"Alright, alright" the man sighed and she heard him stand, his clothes ruffling and the tree branch that he had been sitting on groaned in protest under his shift in weight, the sound of him jumping from the branch was clear to her ears, the resonance of movement made her ears twitch, and instantly her nose was bombarded by his earthy, musky smell, he smelled like October, of crunching leaves, wood smoke, crisp clear cold mornings and of dogs, all rolled into one, with the distinct sent of man musk added to reinforce his maturity. Temporarily disorientated, she moved back waiting for her head to clear from the thoughts of his scent and the calculations of how close he was to her and how he was standing, the normal calculations that her eyes normally did were now being used for her sense of hearing and smell, it was confusing and she couldn't tell if the answer was right considering the formula normally used for sight was now being used for her other senses; they just kept on coming, calculating on everything in the clearing, everything that was near to her- can you say to much math and physics much.

"Don't fight it" Kakashi told her, which made her snap out of her stupor, she looked up at him, finally confirming on his position thanks to his voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked listening to him slouch and fidget with something on his green vest.

"What your senses are doing, let them figure out what's going on, stop trying to use your eyes" he paused as if trying to compact his thoughts into an explanation that the girl would understand "hear me Sakura, smell me, feel my presents, taste my essence, don't fight it, use your senses to create a picture in your mind, close your eyes, stop trying to use them they wont work". Sakura nodded at his explanation, she understood, but understanding and being able to do something are two _very_ different things.

"I can't do it Kakashi" She yelled finally after nearly and hour of him moving around the clearing and her trying to find where he was, she had yet to succeed.

"It's ok Sakura, just give it time, I didn't expect you to get it on the first day" The man soothed walking over to the girl wrapping his arm around her shoulder comfortingly, she shrugged it off.

"They would've" She mumbled under her breath.

"What?" He asked as her words were whisked away by the breeze.

"They would've gotten it in one day,_ he_ would have gotten it first and then Nar- _he_ would've gotten it soon after and the two of them would stay here till I got it" Her voice shock with raw emotion, hardly being able to contain the jumble of emotions and memories that were flooding her mind.

"You will Sakura, but your not them, no one can be good at doing anything with out sight at first, you have to re-teach your body, give it sometime" He soothed wrapping his arm around her shoulder again.

"but it's hard" she whined "I keep on telling myself _not_ to use my eyes, but I always fall back on trying to use them" frustration was evident on her face, as she clenched her fists at her side.

"Then do like I do and cover them up" She looked up at him, well more like turned her face towards him and moved her eyes out of habit. The thought had never occurred to her, covering up your eyes when your blind, that made no sense, but it was mentally what would happen, covering up her eyes wouldn't change what she saw, but it would psychologically make her not try to use her eyes. So she tried it, and it worked, using her leaf headband as a blindfold; every day Kakashi came up with exercises for her, and everyday she managed to complete them perfectly, until the point where they were sparing on par with each other.

She was more a ninja now then she ever had been, she was far more stealthy, more confident, quick, powerful, in every field she had become more advanced, surpassing people with years more experience then her. She went on B-ranked missions even with her limited use of chakra and her lack of sight, and was always done earlier then the expected time period. Sakura had become vicious over only a few months, her name was feared in every country; the _demon cherry blossom_ that was what they called her, the girl with the pale green unseeing eyes and the lolly pop pink hair with the merciless killing aura.

She had surpassed Sasuke and Naruto, for there names had been forgotten and burned in the wake of the _demon cherry blossom_.

* * *

** ok yes i know kinda a crappy chapter...but i think it needed to be explained... even if i really didn't explain all that much... what can i say i'm lazy and tiered...to much school not**

** enough sleep...and this is what you get...oh that and not enough REVIEWS!**

**Do i have to go on another shpel about how reviews make chapters come around?**

**well anyways i hope to get another chapter up soon...but i still have some essays to do...so don't get to hopeful i'll try...but if i hear from you then i'll try a LOT harder! **

**Oh and fyi ... i think the U.S. secreat ninja's are creeping on me! eek! good thing i have the _DEMON CHERRY BLOSSOM ON MY SIDE! _haha eat that suckers! **

**yes i'm a nerd...and that's ok cuz nerds rule the world! (you know it's true all you preps and jocks out there us nerds are totally gonna be your bosses! haha !)**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	16. Chapter 16:You've been dead a long time

**The real story of Sakura Haruno  
**

**

* * *

**

_Sakura had become vicious over only a few months, her name was feared in every country; the __demon cherry blossom that was what they called her, the girl with the pale green unseeing eyes and the lolly pop pink hair with the merciless killing aura._

_She had surpassed Sasuke and Naruto, for there names had been forgotten and burned in the wake of the __demon cherry blossom._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16:**

Just as she had predicted the Tsunade clone attacked first, to Sakura everything was clear, every possible scenario was working out in her mind as she moved; her skin was tingling as her senses sparked to life. She could feel the Tsunade clone as she focused her chakra into her fists; Sakura didn't react, she continued to charge at the clone; already sensing the Orochimaru and Jiraiya clones closing in from her sides, where her blind spots would be if she wasn't already manually blinded. She smirked, her skill rivalled the byakugan, no she couldn't see the chakra system of a person, but she could 'see' all around her; she had no blind spots.

"Idiots" She smirked under her breath; the Tsunade clone was about to hit her with a fully charged chakra punch, but Sakura was to fast for that, without batting an eye she did a chakra powered round house kick to the cloned females ribs, after revelling in the pleasant and symphonic sound of human ribs shattering under great force, Sakura turned 180 degrees with two kunai's in her hands, as she turned the kunai's disappeared and reappeared lodged in the right shoulder of the Orochimaru clone and the left leg of the Jiraiya clone.

"So you ready to get this party started?" She smirked, her bells finally silenced. Every move she made was announced by the bells clinging to her body, but the issue for her opponent was that even though they knew she was moving and where she was they could never stop her or catch her because of her speed, also with every move she made the bells rang to announce the movement and also mask the more dominate movements that signal a kunai being thrown or a trap being set, the only thing an opponent could tell from the nose was that she was moving, this frustrated an opponent and made them jumpy. A perfect strategy, make your presents clearly known but confuse your opponent enough for them to not be able to trust their sense of hearing.

"Don't think you've won just because you made on lucky move" Orochimaru poser hissed, his eyes narrowed to slits as he pulled the kunai from his shoulder licking the blood from the weapon.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, I'm skilled" The boys exchanged amused and arrogant looks, smirks slipping onto their faces. The clones scowled at the black haired girl as they gathered themselves and moved back into a fighting position, surrounding the blinded back haired konechi.

"Three on one eh" Sakura laughed, sliding into a very open defensive position "I like those odds"

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" Naruto whined from the side lines, this was a signal for all of them, Naruto was awake, he'd seen the way Sakura was fighting all alone waiting for him to be ready, Sasuke was the same, the three would not make a full attack until every one of them was ready, because now that they were a team they had to be very careful that each member was paying attention; due to the fact that the three were used to fighting alone if they were to start fighting against an opponent one on one in such a close range with each other, they would all have to be at the top of their game, one false move one slight slip up could wined up with Sakura cutting off Naruto's arm, every one of them had to be ready to fight along side each other, other wise they would be the death of each other.

"Fine then pick your dance partner and lets get this party started" Sakura laughed never braking her flawless guard.

"Dibs on the old lady" Naruto called acting more of a child then ether Sakura or Sasuke could remember.

"Um Naruto I thought we had agreed we stick to our own masters" Sakura sighed shaking her head, letting her bells ring with contempt.

"But where's the fun in that?" He asked, she could tell that he had his hands behind his head and was giving her his heartbreaking smile. She sighed again.

"Alright fine have it your way I'll take snake boy over there, he might not be the real one but I can pretend" Sakura smirked and cracked her knuckles turning to face the Orochimaru look- a-like.

"So that sticks me with the crazy frog one" Sasuke sighed slowly drawing his katana.

"Well you snooze you lose, besides you already killed Orochimaru did you really wanna repeat the process?" Sakura asked a smile slipping onto her face. She could do this, she could fight with them, she could go back to the way it once had been, even if she was still scared, even if she still resented them, even if she didn't trust them, she could pretend, she'd gotten very good at pretending, she'd become a great actress since they'd been gone, it wouldn't be that hard, she could do it, make them feel happy, then she'd rip it all away from them when they least suspected it, it would be her revenge, it would be the only way that things could go back to normal, to do to them what they did to her.

"I can't say I want to fight any of them" He shrugged and started to activate his natural electric chakra.

"Aw the poor little Uchiha, would you rather go snuggle your teddy and have a nap?" Naruto teased throwing his friend a sarcastic smile.

"Shut up idiot" Sasuke growled half heartedly.

"You three are a complete waste of our time" the Orochimaru clone growled glaring at all of them.

"Says the man who was just hit by a kunai from a blinded girl" Sakura spate jumping to attack him.

"A lucky shot does not count" The man countered dodging her obvious attack.

"Says you, but that was not luck" Sakura snarled back landing and turning towards him swiping a kunai at his stomach.

"No need to get angry girl, if you want to say that it wasn't luck then I'll humour you" She couldn't see the menacing patronizing smirk on the mans pale blue lips but she knew it was their, just like how she knew her natural hair colour was a tacky bubble gum pink.

"Well then you'll be humouring me a lot in this battle then because theirs more where that luck came from" She grinned she could hear similar talk between Naruto and the Tsunade clone, and the Jiraiya clone was doing most of the talking while Sasuke just stayed silent refusing to even acknowledge the cloned perverts taunts.

"You can talk as big as you want girl, but you know as well as I do that you and your _friends_ wont win here, why not just retreat and try again next time with an army of your _friends_" the Orochimaru clone suggested speaking in his snake like tone.

"Why do you say friends in such a sarcastic way?" Sakura asked avoiding the actual statement the man had made.

"Because I may just be a clone of the original Orochimaru but I unlike the others know everything that my original knew, I know all about you Sakura Haruno, about your parents, your so called friends, everything, I know about Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumake, you can't fool me girl, I can tell the difference between a haunted dead soul and just a depressed teenage girl, you've been dead a long time clinging to the past like the scared little girl you are, you can't fool me girl you have no friends, you trust no one" She stood still, silence had fallen over the sandy area that they now occupied, she could feel the heat of two pairs of gazes, they felt heavy on her shoulder and weighted her heart.

"I have been dead for a long time, but now I'm coming back to life" She whispered hoping that that would lessen the weight of the gazes on her.

"If you say so girl" The man hissed again "we will let you three off this time, but next time we will fight for real"

"You're running away" Naruto growled moving closer to Sasuke and Sakura just in case there was an unexpected attack.

"No we are not running, we are simply allowing you to live a little longer, fighting with you is amusing, we would like to come back and fight you after we have collected the rest of the tailed beasts, then we will return to clime the nine tales, until them I suggest you get stronger, especially you girl" the Orochimaru look-a-like hissed and with that they disappeared in a cloud of sand.

"They're gone" Naruto sighed shoving his hand into his sweats pockets; he looked at his two team mates and sighed.

"Lets go back to the sand for now and then we'll decide what to do next" Sakura sighed slipping her leaf head protector from her eyes and dropping in on her chest, she blinked a few times waiting for her eyesight to return.

"Yes once we get back to the sand we need to talk" Sasuke stated, Sakura knew that tone and that meant he suspected something, he'd heard everything that his look-a-like teacher had said and he knew it was true, Sakura knew she'd have to do a lot of talking to get out of Sasuke's suspicion. It was going to be a long day, and Sakura wished that she hadn't gotten out of bed that morning, that morning had been simple in Sasuke's arms, now to many different emotions and thoughts were flouting through her head, nothing made sense, and pain was starting to slip back into her heart. It was going to be a long day, and Sakura hated the fact that she knew it already.

* * *

**yes i know it took me forever to update... i have a lot of homework and school stuff to do... which sucks, the only time i really get to write is during one of my classes and we've actually had to do work lately so it's been taking up my writing time. I make no promises when my next chapter will be out, just please ...**

**REVIEW!**

**it's always nice to hear from you guys!**

**i hope to update soon (fingers crossed)**

**-S.W.-  
**


	17. Chapter 17:Its Sakura were talking about

**The real story of Sakura Haruno  
**

**

* * *

**

_"Yes once we get back to the sand we need to talk" Sasuke stated, Sakura knew that tone and that meant he suspected something, he'd heard everything that his look-a-like teacher had said and he knew it was true, Sakura knew she'd have to do a lot of talking to get out of Sasuke's suspicion. It was going to be a long day, and Sakura wished that she hadn't gotten out of bed that morning, that morning had been simple in Sasuke's arms, now to many different emotions and thoughts were flouting through her head, nothing made sense, and pain was starting to slip back into her heart. It was going to be a long day, and Sakura hated the fact that she knew it already._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17:**

"Alright Sakura, lets talk" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest leaning against the wall of the room he and Sakura had shared the night before.

"About what?" She asked trying to dodge the question, while she changed out of her damaged clothes.

"About what that damned clone of Orochimaru said" Sasuke yelled, still not used to Sakura not telling him exactly what was going through her mind – like she used to.

"What? About how they'll be coming back for Naruto later?" She turned and gave him and innocent look, Naruto walked into the room at the sound of Sasuke's angry voice.

"We mean about how you don't trust us, and how you are a walking corps" Naruto sighed using his serious don't give me bull shit voice, crossing his arms across his chest, leaning his back against the inside of the door frame blocking Sakura's only escape route.

"What Orochimaru says is what he says, I wouldn't take what he has to say to literally" She shrugged off their scowls and pulled a large black hoodie over her head, a large Uchiha symbol was embroidered across the back of the hoodie; the hoodie reached down to around her mid thighs, she kicked off her skirt and leggings creating an over zealous jingling symphony as the clothes fell to the floor, pulling on a pair of grey sweat pants from her bag and quickly tugged them on without a second look at the boys.

"Sakura you might get raped again if you keep on stripping and dressing in front of teenage, and middle aged boys" the patronizing and joking voice floated into the room causing all three teenagers heads to jolt up towards the voice on the other side of Naruto's body.

"I can take care of myself" Sakura hissed glaring at the man and his condescending smile.

"So then you're not actually internally bleeding from a hit from the Tsunade clone" He acted surprised but she could see the belittling glint in his eye.

"I'm a medical nin Kakashi, I can heal myself when I get hurt" She growled balling her fists at her sides "Something like this is nothing, if it was all that bad I wouldn't have been able to have gotten her" She snapped turning her back to the males.

"Well medical nin's can also suppress their own injuries by using chakra to sedate the pain and keep on doing their jobs" He pulled out his orange bound book and started to read sighing as the black haired girls angers flooded over him in violent waves.

"I. am. Fine. Kakashi" She spate her fists shaking at her sides; to say she was angry wouldn't be right, she wasn't just angry, she was in pain, and scared, lonely, tiered, annoyed, sad, and vengeful; Orochimaru's clone had brought out parts of Sakura that she had tried to suppress and bury, he'd awakened memories that she had thought were unconsciously forgotten in the back of her mind - the torture within her had started up again, all thanks to a few words from the pale, snake obsessed clone.

"You might not be physically hurt by fine is not the right word to describe you Sakura, you're not fine on any level" Kakashi countered looking at her over his book, his eyebrow raised at Naruto's attempt to stifle a grin.

"Well she is defiantly fine in the looks department" He muttered under his breath as both Sasuke and Kakashi glared him down into a silent submission.

"Can't this discussion wait until we get back to the village?" Sakura asked trying to reign in her wild emotions, still not turning to look at the males.

"Do you really want Tsunade to be involved in this?" Kakashi asked now generally astonished, raising an eye brow at the girl with slight amusement. Sakura stayed quiet and crossed her arms; she was losing in the argument, she knew that, but at the moment talking about her feelings was not on the top of her to do list, it was at the bottom, she didn't want the boys to understand what she was going through, she didn't want their pity or their apologies, she just wanted some kind of revenge, some method of creating the same pain she had gone through for them, feelings was not something that was involved in that brain storm.

"I'm not feeling good ok, I want to have a shower and a nap before we go ok" She sighed, the effort of actually convincing herself to submit to them was wearing her out, and on top of that she was feeling the effects of the amount of chakra she was using up to subdue the pain and the effects of her internal bleeding.

"Just remember this discussion will be brought up again later Sakura" Kakashi warned in his usual patronizing lazy tone, Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed past Naruto out of the room. Sakura made a bee line for the bathroom ignoring Temari's concerned look from down the hall. The blond looked down the hall at the three males who had watched their team mate leave them and raised an eye brow, the boys shrugged or rolled their eyes and then retreated back into the room.

"Is there anyway that we can help her?" Naruto stared over at his friend who had sank into the large king sized bed the moment they had entered it, the grife and guilt of the subject had softened his eyes and made his seem a lot older then he really was.

"The only way we could help you was...well we couldn't help you, you wouldn't let us, you ran to the dark side and never looked back, well till now, Sakura can't run from this, from us, she had no escape, she had to wallow in the pain and everything... I don't think there is a way to help her" Naruto concluded, he sighed and shook his head leaning back against the wall and glared up at the ceiling angrily.

"There has to be _something_ we can do, to at least ease her pain" Sasuke insisted burring his head in his hands letting out a deep breath slowly.

"You can't help her until she's ready for you to help, at the moment she doesn't want to heal, she wants to hurt, not just herself but everyone around her, she's afraid of feeling happy and good and safe again because she doesn't think she's strong enough to survive the whole thing again, and she probably wouldn't, as is she's barley holding her head above water" Kakashi sighed pocketing his book to look over the boys.

"I can't believe that Sakura... she just... she never was like this, I mean...she just never" Naruto trailed off lost in thought and overwhelmed with guilt, Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the boys, so much had changed but some how it was good, they were growing up and learning how to take responsibility for their stupidity.

"Your right, she never was, and she didn't start off like this, it gradually happened over time, and then she snapped, it took a while but it was around the time I moved out of her apartment, she snapped and she never bounced back" He sighed and pulled out his book again his hands ached for the comfortable familiarity of the books smooth cover and warn pages.

He watched her pace back and forth over and over again, while she gnawed at her once finely manicured fingernails muttering under her breath, he sighed and reluctantly pulled himself up off her bed, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist in an attempt to stop her nervous jittering.

"I'll be fine Ino" He whispered trying to reassure his girlfriend though he already knew his words had done little to do so, he sighed lightly already knowing every possible out come to the discussion, only one of them ended well, while most of them ended with him ether looking like a jerk or just making things worse, he hated odds like this, they were far to troublesome.

"But what if it's _not_ ok" She argued turning to look at him tears threatening to spill from her beautiful shimmering sky blue eyes.

"I don't, but I'm sure that in the end things will work out" He sighed trying to make his tone sound convincing and not sound bored, like his normal speech; he gently pulled her closer to him and pushed her head lightly against his shoulder, slowly drawing patterns on her back.

"But your the genius you should know whether or not it's fine or not" She whimpered trying to pull out of his arms.

"Look, there's nothing you can do, worrying about it wont do anything, and crying wont help ether, I know i sound like a jerk here Ino but nothing good will come with you worrying" He sighed internally knowing that he'd just said the wrong thing at the wrong time, and he knew that she was not in the mood to forgive him "You do this every time, it could be nothing, they said that there was a possibility that the cloned Sannin were in the Sand village, so Sakura might be fine, and if the Sannin are there then Sakura is more than capable to take care of herself and the boys, and Temari, Kankuro and Garra are there so they should all be fine, don't worry" She relaxed in his arms slightly and he took this as his cue to change the mood; he bend down and kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away slowly before he moved to kiss her forehead.

"Nice save genius" She giggled before pulling him down to kiss him.

"Thanks" He mumbled against her lips, then pulled her down onto her bed behind him. The only time Shikamaru wasn't lazy was when it involved kissing Ino, even when he'd been with Temari kissing had seemed like more work then it was worth, but with Ino anything she wanted that involved kissing or making out he'd do in a heart beat and he'd do it better then what she expected, Ino had always and would always be the exception to his laziness, and this was something he prayed his mother never learned.

"Your sure there ok?" Ino asked after their kissing had slowed, her eyes were clouding with lust as well as concern, Shikamaru sat up and pulled Ino up with him. He stared into her eyes for a long time trying to ignore the concern and just focuse on the lust that was all his, but the concern seemed to take over, he sighed and smiled at her.

"They'll be just fine Ino, remember who your worrying about, the four of them wont die easily" She smiled back at him, her eyes shining up at him with a hunger that he adored.

"Shall we continue?" She asked innocently fisting the front of his t-shirt in her hands.

"I'm kind of tiered, I was thinking I'd just head home and have an early night" He yawned, his body tingling with lust and he knew that he wasn't going home tonight.

"Yah right your horny bastered" She laughed in her sexy voice which made Shikamaru weak with desire, she pushed him down on the bed and kissed him heard, he answered back with bruise crushing force, which rewarded him with a moan of bliss from the goddess beneath him.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear before he let his lust take over.

Sakura sighed as the hot water glided over her body, she'd spend almost half an hour healing her internal wounds which had been extremely tiring and now she was going to relax with a hot shower and then a nap, she just hoped that no one ruined her planes, for example Temari, she was in no mood to talk or have any human interaction until she was clean and well rested.

"Sakura" the black haired girl growled and ignored the voice hoping it would go away.

"Look Sakura we ether talk now or after your shower but we are going to talk" the voice persisted annoying Sakura even more.

"What do you want" She snapped angrily glaring at the door through the light green shower curtain.

"I want to talk about what happened last night" Sakura rolled her eyes, subconsciously her hand ran over the scars on her arms slowly tracing the words.

"What about last night" She snapped furiously grabbing the bar of soap from it's container and scrubbing hard at the scars hopping she could wash them away.

"Well the question should be more like, what not about last night" she heard a soft chuckle which made her eyes narrow but she stayed silent.

"look I just want you to know...you can cry when you need to, don't hold it in, if you need to cry just do it...and if you don't want to be alone... then Naruto and me will always be there for you" she had to strain to hear Sasuke; his words caught her off guard, she was speechless. She returned to enjoying the hot water, but at the back of her mind Sasuke's words kept on repeating over and over again drowning out the sound of the running water. She sighed and listened to the sound of Sasuke's retreating foot steps and turned to tap to the cold water.

The world faded to steam and the sound of Sasuke's voice ringing in her ears, just like so many of her dreams.

* * *

**ok ya sorry it took so long... i was just having a really hard time thinking of what should come up next!**

**thanks for all the reviews guys your awsome... hehe i'm over 50! I think hehe**

**oh and thanks for all the idea's some of them really helped!**

**REVIEW!**

**just like aways...ok so i'll try to update soon,... but please give me some idea's i'm kinda hitting a wall here and i don't want this story to epichly fail!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Kankuro

**The real story of Sakura Haruno**

**

* * *

**

_"Well the question should be more like, what not about last night" she heard a soft chuckle which made her eyes narrow but she stayed silent._

_"Look I just want you to know...you can cry when you need to, don't hold it in, if you need to cry just do it...and if you don't want to be alone... then Naruto and me will always be there for you" she had to strain to hear Sasuke; his words caught her off guard, she was speechless. She returned to enjoying the hot water, but at the back of her mind Sasuke's words kept on repeating over and over again drowning out the sound of the running water. She sighed and listened to the sound of Sasuke's retreating footsteps and turned to tap to the cold water._

_The world faded to steam and the sound of Sasuke's voice ringing in her ears, just like so many of her dreams._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 18:**

After a few minutes of letting the cold water float over her body and calm her down, Sakura stepped out of the tub. She grabbed one of Temari's big purple fluffy towels and started to dry off her body. Her mind wouldn't focus on anything except for what Sasuke had said; the words kept on repeating over and over in her mind like a broken record player, it infuriated her that something so simple -coming from the boy that had abandoned her four years ago- would stay in her mind as if she were still a 12-year-old girl swooning over him. She took a deep breath and wrapped one of Temari's big purple fluffy towels around her body; she gathered her clothes up in her arms and stepped towards the door, she placed her ear to the door and listened.

She let her breath out slowly and concentrated closing her eyes. She focused her brain on just breathing 'breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out' she kept on repeating this in her mined to focus herself. She concentrated on the sounds on the other side of the door. She could hear breathing, but she couldn't figure out whom, she strained even harder to hear the slightest thing, anything that could help her to figure out who was on the other side of the door waiting for her.

She could rule out Naruto and Temari, because both of them breathed heavily, she could rule out Garra because his breathing was silent, you could never tell he was there even when he was standing right beside you. She knew it wasn't Kakashi because she would hear the sound of him turning the pages of his book, so there were only two options it was either Sasuke or Kankuro. She listened even harder letting no detail escape her ears, her breathing slowed almost to stop. She willed the person on the other side of the door to make one movement, one sound, let one personality trait escape them. There was the slightest movement on the other side of the door and from that she knew. She let out a sigh of relief and opened the door slowly letting the cool air rush over her skin temporarily freezing her.

"So do you want to go on a little walk with me" Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"Just let me get changed first Kankuro" she said, walking down the hall towards the room that she and Sasuke had shared that night; Kankuro followed her down the hall. She walked to the door of her room and Kankuro leaned again the wall across from her door, crossing his arms and looking at the ceiling indifferently.

She slowly slid open the door to her room and three heads popped up to look at her, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi had been huddled by the bed speaking in low whispers, with their heads bent close together.

"O-oh Sakura, you're done your shower already?" Kakashi asked, looking up with a forced smile on his lips, watching as she moved across the room, still only in a towel.

"Ya, I just finished" Sakura mumbled, dumping her previously worn clothes on the ground by the bed.

"Do you want us to leave so you can change?" Naruto asked half standing from his spot, the three males watched the black her girl as she picked her way through her bags.

"No you can stay were all big kids here anyways" she said, shrugging off their concerned looks. She slipped on her underwear underneath the towel and clasped her bra on over top of it of the purple fluffy towel. She slipped on a pair of dark green sweatpants with the leaf symbol embroidered on the sides of the legs. She pulled the towel out from underneath her bra, revealing her pale white skin, her underwear was simple just plain black no lace or fancy embroidery, just plain black.

In the back of Sasuke's mind he was a little disappointed at the plain looking undergarments. Sakura pulled on a white camisole, and then threw on Sasuke's black hoodie with the Uchiha symbol embroidered on the back. The boys had watched her with keen and interested eyes, halting their conversation completely until the black haired konechi left the room. Sakura slid the door closed, slowly turning her back to the room and looking across the hall to smile at Kankuro.

"Ready to go?" He asked, uncrossing his arms and pushing off from the wall. Sakura nodded her head in response. The two walked down the hallway towards the entrance of the house, Sakura's hand slipped into Kankuro's their fingers intertwined, it was a reassuring feeling to Sakura; though her fingers didn't fit in the spaces of Kankuro's hand she took comfort in the familiar feeling and the warmth of another being. The two left the building hand in hand, heading towards the outskirts of the village.

"So where do you want to go pinky?" Kankuro asked squeezing her hand lightly a smile playing across his face. Sakura couldn't help but smile at his old nickname for her and squeezed his hand back with a little bit more force; the male chuckled and looked down at the girl beside him.

"I don't really care, I just feel like walking with you, do I have to have an ulterior motive just to hang out with you?" Sakura asked looking up at him, her forest green eyes glittered almost revealing a bit of emerald.

"No, **you** don't need an ulterior motive to hang out with me" he smiled, pulling her down a side road, he paused after a few minutes of walking to look at her stopping the both of them; he looked her in the eye.

"Why? Have you ever needed an ulterior motive to hang out with me?" He asked, glaring down at the girl beside him, she smiled sweetly avoiding eye contact. He scowled down at her and she let out a small giggle. Knowing full well that Kankuro would not drop the subject until she gave him a straight answer, Sakura sighed and looked at him with a serious look in her eyes.

"Once, I had ulterior motive once, but that was in order to get you and Kiba together" Sakura told him plainly, squeezing his hand lightly with hers. Kankuro nodded, seeming to be pleased with the reply and pulled Sakura down another side street.

They continued on like this, talking about pointless things while Kankuro led Sakura around the city, nearly getting the both of them lost with his random route changes.

"OK this is the fifth dead end you've led us to Kankuro, it's time I drive" Sakura laughed pulling the boy out of the dark alleyway.

"You don't even know where were going" Kankuro said defensively pulling against Sakura's hand, nearly causing her to fall on her butt.

"Kankuro I think we can both safely say that where ever you're aiming to go it defiantly was not down that ally" Sakura laughed after she had regained her balance.

It was easy to be with Kankuro, like the rest of her friends back at the Leaf village they didn't question her or force her to try and heal, they let her simply hide behind her façade, being with Sasuke and Naruto over the past week had tired her out. She decided that hanging out with Kankuro was better than a nap, being with him helped her to rebuild her facade that had been taking a beating since the two boys had re-entered her life.

Garra might have been her drug her ecstasy, but Kankuro and her friends were her turn-the-other-cheek pals, they knew what she was doing, and how screwed up she was, but as long as they didn't actually see it they would ignore it. They let her continue to be the way she was, they allowed her to hide behind her lies and let her act the way she wanted to, they were like uncaring foster parents who were just in it for the money.  
The thought didn't bother her, normally someone would be bothered by the fact that their friends didn't care enough about them to stop them from doing something stupid, but her friends had learned, there was no point in trying to stop her, there was no point in trying to make her heal, she would do it her way with or without them, if they wanted to help her, they would let her be.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked after a few more minutes of being pulled around by Kankuro, ending up once again at a dead end.

"Nowhere in particular" He grinned, she glared at him but allowed him to pull her along again. Kankuro dashed down an alleyway so suddenly that Sakura let out a little cry of surprise. She glared at him when he stopped but he ignored the look and pulled her forward again. She took a moment to look around and realised that they were at her favourite spot, well actually they were on the other side of the creek from her favourite spot. Kankuro let go of her hand and walked onto the small bridge that spanned the banks of the creek.  
The wood bridge groaned in protest with the weight of the teenage shinobi, the creek gurgled under the wooden overpass; the water glittered in the light of the late afternoon sun.

"You know that we all know right" Kankuro said finally breaking the silence that had ensued for longer then it normally did, Sakura sighed and walked onto the bridge, leaning on its railing, her back to him. They faced opposite ways looking down at the running water as it trickled down its route.

"What exactly do you all know?" She asked, letting the words out slowly tasking them as they slipped off of her tongue.

"What you've been doing, how you've been coping, everything, Sakura we can't turn the other way about everything, you know that, it's time to let go, you won't be able to continue on this way for much longer" The words tumbled out of Kankuro's mouth at a steady pace, making sure that every statement was said with the correct emphasis so that he was not misunderstood.

"And why won't I be able to continue on the way I have" Sakura asked in a patronizing sing song voice.

"Sakura cut the act, I'm trying to save you some of your pride here" Kankuro snapped "They're gonna brake you, you know, everything you've built up, they're gonna destroy it, you can ether except it now and save yourself some humiliation or you can continue on like this and be devastated when you and your facade crumble" Kankuro snarled pausing for a few moments to calm himself before he continued cutting Sakura off from anything she was about to say in retaliation.

" I'm not saying that what they did was right or that you should forgive them, but they did leave, they left you behind, and the longer you run and hide the longer they'll haunt you" He leaned against the railing of the bridge shifting his weight from one foot to the other, making the old wooden boards creek under his feet, he let out a long breath and continued "it's like you're telling them that they were right to leave, that they should have left you, you keep on claiming that your stronger but you've been clinging onto them this whole time, we've all seen it! You kept on waiting for the day that they would come back and protect you, the day that they would except you and say they needed you"

He stood and walked across the bridge to her, she turned slowly her lips pierced together in a straight line and her eyes scrunched shut, her fists were balled at her sides but she made no move to protest or even defend herself, she was waiting for him to finish so she could block out everything he had said. He knew she was going to force herself to forget everything that he was saying, but he was determined to make her remember the words. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and squeezed them tightly until she opened her eyes. Dull forest green eyes meet blue green eyes in non-aggressive confrontation.

"You brought them back Sakura" He said softly searching her eyes "with your own power, you don't need them, the longer you stay like this the longer they'll know they were right, you are a weakling Sakura, they had to leave you behind, the strong always have to leave the weak behind, that's how they become strong, so if you really want to get back at them, if you really want them to feel bad about leaving, then get over it, forget it, you have to acknowledge the fact that them leaving was a good thing for everyone, if you don't your never gonna stop watching their backs, they'll get further away from you and you'll never catch up" His eyes blazed with a mixture of concern and bitterness

"Remember what I've just told you Sakura, because from now on, your free ride is over, we're tired of this act, no more pity, no more excuses, you get over it, or you brake" he dropped his hands from her shoulders and took a step back "time to act like a ninja, survival of the fittest pinky, do you think you can handle being a real ninja?" Kankuro asked looking down at her with indifferent eyes. She dropped her gaze to the wooden boards of the bridge and stood there listening to him leave.

* * *

**PLEEAAASSSSEEEEE forgive me!**

**I had the biggest writers block of my life! three months!**

**I kept on opening the story and re-reading it over and over I just couldn't figure out what else to do... I think walked right back into writers block after this chapter actually**

**I'm sorry that it's so short... it should be longer since I took so long but I figured that I'd get as much as I could get done in one night that way if I can't write later or if i don't know what to write at least i'm not holding out on some like 2,000 words or something**

**and to prove to all of you my amazing readers whom have been so supportive I'm not even gonna ask for reviews, if you want to review then your welcome to, **

**but i'm not gonna have a huge review at the end of this chapter... I hope you all injoyed I tried really hard. I hope i didn't let anyone down after not writing for so long.**

**again i apologize... and if the grammer and punctuation sucks...sorry i was trying to get this thing posted fast!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Forgiving them

**The real story of Sakura Haruno**

**

* * *

**

_**Review**_

_"You brought them back Sakura" He said softly searching her eyes "with your own power, you don't need them, the longer you stay like this the longer they'll know they were right, you are a weakling Sakura, they had to leave you behind, the strong always have to leave the weak behind, that's how they become strong, so if you really want to get back at them, if you really want them to feel bad about leaving, then get over it, forget it, you have to acknowledge the fact that them leaving was a good thing for everyone, if you don't your never gonna stop watching their backs, they'll get further away from you and you'll never catch up" His eyes blazed with a mixture of concern and bitterness "remember what I've just told you Sakura, because from now on, your free ride is over, we're tired of this act, no more pity, no more excuses, you get over it, or you brake" he dropped his hands from her shoulders and took a step back "time to act like a ninja, survival of the fittest pinky, do you think you can handle being a real ninja?" Kankuro asked looking down at her with indifferent eyes. She dropped her gaze to the wooden boards of the bridge and stood there listening to him leave._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

She stood on the bridge for a long time, vacantly staring at the spot that Kankuro had been just minutes before, slowly thinking over his words picking apart every implication and harsh word that he had spoken to her. His words had hurt, Kankuro was the one person that she could always count on to just let her be, he was the one person who wouldn't judge her or tell her that she should try to forget about her problems. Kankuro was the only one who would just go on a walk with her and be aimless, he was the one who would take her hand and just walk, he wouldn't question her he wouldn't even talk about her he was just there.

Sakura had always known that the day that one of her friends would confront her would come, but she had never expected it would be Kankuro and she had never expected him to be so unyielding to her reaction. She had always expected Ino or Hinata to confront her about her behaviour possible even Tenten or Temari, but she had never expected the person to confront her would be Kankuro. Kankuro was the only one of her friends that she really listened to, he was the one that knew her the best, he was the one that just understood her in a way that the others didn't. When he said something was wrong, then it was wrong, no questions ask, no arguments, if Kankuro was from then it was true. That's probably why her friends had left Kankuro with the job of telling her enough was enough, they knew she would listen to him, they knew that she wouldn't be able to block out what he had to say to her, because she really cared about what Kankuro had to say. What hurt her most about all of it was how right Kankuro was, she didn't have a problem with him being right, she had a problem with what he was right about.

She wished now that he –or any of her friends- would have confronted her about this sooner, because she knew now that she would have to heal, she understood now that how she had been living was wrong, or at least flawed in some ways, and she would have to change while Sasuke and Naruto were around and that was the one thing that she knew was going to be the hardest thing, forgiving them. Forgiving them was the only way she knew she'd be able to heal.

It dawned on her then and there on the small old wooden bridge that spanned the small creek of her favourite spot in all of Suna that she Sakura Haruno age 16 ½ Jounin as well as ex-substitute Hokage was weak. The last four years of her life had meant nothing, they'd been nothing, she hadn't grown stronger she'd grown weaker every day. No matter how much she trained, no matter how much she studied, no matter how much experience she got it didn't matter because all her energy had been spent on thinking about Naruto and Sasuke.

Not a day had gone by in the last four years that she hadn't thought about her spiky dark haired crush or her blue eyed blond spiky haired friend, they were more to her than just teammates, she realized that now, they had never just been teammates, the four of them – Kakashi included- were a family, they were a part of each other.

The thought scared her, it terrified her to realize that she was trying to push away a part of her, a part of her that had left, that had abandoned her, a part of her that she couldn't live without; she needed them, just as much as they needed her.

She sighed and looked up at the sky, the sun and fallen behind the cities buildings and surrounding cliffs creating long dark shadows that enveloped the area. The sky was a thousand broken stain glass windows all shattered across the sky, creating a brilliant master piece, with a multitude of colour. She pushed away from the bridges railing and slowly shuffled off of the wooden structure, she had to get back to the Kazakage house before it got dark; when she had left with Kankuro it had only been mid afternoon, now it was early evening. If she didn't get back soon then they would all come looking, thinking she was off cutting or doing kami knows what to herself.

She made a beeline for the building that had become like a second home to her, making sure not to get distracted by the call of a dark secluded alleyway. She reached the large building located roughly at the center of the village quickly; she pulled open the large oak doors and walked in. The foyer was dark and cool, as well as vacant, which slightly surprised Sakura, maybe they weren't as concerned about her as she had thought. She shrugged off her slight disappointment and made her way through the mansion to the room that her and Sasuke had shared the previous night. She slid open the door to the room softly and slowly, and slipped into the dimly lit chamber without a sound. She slid the door closed behind her with the same quiet precision.

"So your back" Sakura jumped and turned around quickly her body sliding into a lose defensive position, Sasuke looked at her from his place on the bed and cocked his eye brow. Her body relaxed and her eyes quickly examined the room, the only light was coming from the large double windows that had been covered previously with large dark green black out curtains; Sasuke was sitting on the side of the bed with his legs out in front of him, his elbows leaning on his knees and his fingers loosely intertwined resting his chine on his hands as he watched her with his warm calculating onyx eyes.

"Ya" She said lamely looking away from him glancing down at his packed bag, and then over to her tornado styled unpacked bag.

"Where were you" He asked, his voice sounded lower, deeper then she had remembered, it sounded more like a man's voice then the voice of a teenage boy still on the last leg of puberty.

"I went on a walk with Kankuro" She said avoiding his eyes, fidgeting under his steely gaze.

"Kankuro was back hours ago," Sasuke said raising an eyebrow at her sceptically; she glared at him, her fists balling at her sides.

"I wasn't out being emo, okay!" She snapped watching as his brows knit together at the sound of the anger in her voice "I was just thinking" She growled and stomped over to her bag. Sasuke watched her with slight amusement as she violently stuffed her clothes and other personal objects into her travel bag.

"You know you might want to change before we leave, somehow I don't think sweat pants and a hoodie will be the most comfortable or even appropriate things to wear when running through the desert" Sasuke chuckled as the black haired girl looked up at him, her pink side bangs falling across the right side of her face, preventing him from seeing her full reaction.

"You just want to watch me change again don't you" She smirked watching his smirk slowly drop to a frown.

"Yah I do want to watch you change, but I'm not going to" He sighed and picked his bag up off of the floor "You know Sakura not all males are sex animals, some of us actually have some manners" He sighed and stood from the bed, it gave a little creek as the springs bounced back to their relaxed state "Hurry up were going to leave soon" he muttered and slipped out of the room like the stealthy shadow he'd always been when they were kids.

"Prick" Sakura hissed under her breath as she quickly changed into a pair of dark green short shorts and a tight light pink v-neck shirt all equipped with bells. She slipped on a lose fitting black sweater that had the leaf symbol on the back and slipped into her high heeled knee high black boots. Stuffing the last of her positions into her bag, she slung the strap over her head fitting it comfortably on her shoulder and walked out of the room making sure to leave the door open so that the maid that came to clean the house every morning would know that she was to clean the room. She headed to the door expecting to find her team there waiting for her, they were, after a quick exchange of words with Temari they left the large house.

"So Sakura, I guess you don't wanna say good-bye to Garra before you leave do you" Naruto asked slowly watching the girls face carefully, preparing himself for her reaction.

"No, and I don't wanna talk about Garra for a long time ok" She stated plainly looking him in the eye, her eyes shone emerald and Naruto smiled at the brief view of the old Sakura whom he had loved so dearly.

"Why are you smiling?" Sakura asked him her eyes slowly returning to their dull forest green state, their luster lost, Naruto's smile faded and he turned away from her.

"It's nothing Sakura, I just thought of something that made me happy" He sighed brushing off her curious look.

"Would the two of you shut up and get a move on" Sasuke called to the two waiting for them at the only entrance or exit to Suna through its rock faced walls.

"You should learn to be more patient Uchiha, I had to wait for you boys for four years, you can wait two minutes more before leaving" Sakura stated coldly, brushing past him with a very perturbed look on her face. Kakashi followed after her and appeared to be scolding the black haired teenage girl, who was more like a daughter to him then a student, she appeared to be brushing off his attempt at discipline.

"Sakura are you PMSing?" Sasuke called after her, standing in the same spot he had been when she had brushed past him, a smirk made its way onto his face as he stuffed his hands into his fitted dark green sweater pockets watching the girl slowly turn her body stiff with anger.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say. Uchiha" She asked her words spat out with a particularly large amount of venom as she glared back at the arrogant male.

"What's the problem Sakura? It was just a question" Sasuke smirked "with all the mood swings you've been having lately it's just natural for anyone to assume that it's that time of month" He could see Naruto inching away from him slowly trying not to make any sudden movements so as to not be caught in the line of fire, Kakashi sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes in annoyance. Sakura balled her fists at her sides and pierced her lips together she counted to ten and exhaled slowly, after a few moments of calming herself down a smile slipped onto her face.

"No Sasuke-kun my time of the month was two weeks ago" She said sweetly fluttering her eye like some little school girl "the reason why I've been having so many mood swings is because my ex-teammates just came back and think that they can just say sorry and make everything okay. As well as my boy friend of about, three so years broke up with me so that he could date some young little chuninn behind my back. To top it all off I just got told off by one of my best guy friends" Her voice stayed sweet but her eyes darkened slowly as pain filled them, an unbearable sight for the Uchiha male, Sakura saw the remorse in his eyes and for some unknown reason to her she felt bad about making him feel guilty. She flashed him a quick smile which reached her eyes periodically showing off the ever fleeting deep emerald green that had made her a heartthrob among the boys when she was younger.

"So you're not PMSing" Sasuke asked his natural smirk slipping back onto his face, she smiled at his joke and slowly shook her head in amusement.

"No Sasuke I'm not PMSing, now get your butt in gear and let's get out of the sand covered wasteland" she laughed the sound echoed off of the high stone walls as she lead the way out of the village.

* * *

**You guys should be so proud of me updating so quickly**

**Ok so I've been checking up on how many people have been reading and i'm SO amazed i went from haveing like 3 people reading on a daily bases to like 400 in one night you guys kick some serious butt!**

**but there's just one thing that made me a little sad... no reviews.. I know I said I wasn't gonna ask in the last chapter as penance, but now I want at least one review just one it's all I ask, even if you just say that your happy I updated...**

**I know this Chapter was a bit out of the ordinary for the way that i've been going so far, but you know what I think it's about time some one told Sakura that she was being stupid! **

**ok so tell me what you think...**

**REVIEW! **

**just one that's all i'm asking for!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Pain builds character

The Real Story Of Sakura Haruno

* * *

_"So you're not PMSing" Sasuke asked his natural smirk slipping back onto his face, she smiled at his joke and slowly shook her head in amusement._

_"No Sasuke I'm not PMSing, now get your butt in gear and let's get out of the sand covered wasteland" she laughed the sound echoed off of the high stone walls as she lead the way out of the village._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 20:

"Kakashi-sensei where do you want me to put the fire wood?" Naruto asked, carrying the heavy bundle into the group's camp area.

"Just over by the fire is good" The older man called unrolling his sleeping bag. The group of four had traveled through the night and were now in the safe covering of the forests that spanned out over the land of fire. Sakura and Sasuke had gone out to get fresh water and food leaving Kakashi to set up the camp, Naruto had muttered something about Kakashi not being too old to help with the work, but the others had ignored him. Sakura had been happy to get the time away from the boys, to give her some time to think over what had happened on the bridge after Kankuro had left her.

"I can't just forgive them" She muttered to herself as she filled one of the groups water bottles, she was currently kneeling beside a small stream in the forest that wasn't too far away from the campsite.

"But it's pointless to keep on acting like some moody teenage girl" She countered, she growled at herself "Why does life have to be so complicated!" She yelled ignoring the fact that the boys had probably heard her. She could picture Sasuke just about to kill some kind of animal for their supper just as she screamed making him miss his mark, the thought made her giggle, but she quickly stopped after realizing that the Uchiha boy had slipped into her thoughts for the millionth time that day.

"Ever since I talked to Kankuro and had that stupid emo moment on the bridge he's all I can think about" She muttered angrily submerging another one of the group's water bottles in the ice cold water, ignoring the sounds coming from behind her.

"So who are you infatuated with this time" She heard the drawled tone and turned to see her black streaked silver haired ex-sensei behind her leaning against a large oak tree with a knowing smile on his face.

"I'm not infatuated with anyone and you know it Kakashi" she sighed turning back to the cold stream and pulling out the now full water bottle.

"Well then who is it that is causing you to space out? You've been acting strangely ever since we left Suna, especially when you talk to Sasuke" Kakashi paused and quickly moved beside the female causing her to look over at him "You're not turning back into your old Sasuke fan loving self are you?" He asked a look of horror displayed clearly on his face. Sakura couldn't help the smile that spread across her face or the laughter that bubbled out of her mouth, Kakashi watched her with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"No Kakashi I'm not turning into Sakura the fan girl" She laughed her eyes sparkling a brilliant emerald "Gosh no!" she shook her head at the absurdity of the older ninja.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked, a more serious look displayed on his face, the concern reached his obsidian eye, which only happened when he really was worried.

"I'm not too sure" She sighed "all I know is that something is changing... whether I want it to or not" She gave a small half smile, only one side of her mouth sloping up in a small inclination.

"Don't fight it" He said quickly, she glanced over at him before dunking another one of the water bottles into the frigid stream, her emerald eyes lingering on his face "some times change is good" He said simply, before standing up towering over her crouched body.

"Would you still say that if it hurt?" She asked quickly, catching him off guard as he walked away. He faltered for only a second, turning on the balls of his feet slightly so he could see the girl. She hadn't moved from her spot, still crouched beside the trickling stream, one hand submerged in the cool water the other resting on her lap, one leg tucked underneath her the other out in front of her slightly bent so that if need be she could quickly get to her feet if attacked; her shoulders were sagging due to fatigue, and her head tilting down slightly, her black variegated hair falling around her face. He sighed and gave one of those very scary Kakashi smiles – the kind that don't quite reach your eyes and are meant more to intimidate than comfort- just as Sakura turned her head to look up at him, when he caught her eyes she froze.

"Pain builds character Sakura" He smirked knowing what her retort would be "and I think you could use a bit more character" She glared at him, while he just smiled back, closing his one eye, she knew the smile hadn't reached his eye, that smile never did.

"Don't take too long in getting the water Sakura, you wouldn't want the others to think you were slacking off" He called in a sing song voice as he walked back into the bushes, giving her his normal small wave.

"I should've gone gay" Sakura sighed as she watched the man walk away, She shook her head and laughed at herself. The last few days had been strange to say the least; it seemed like everyone and there dog wanted to give some kind of speech about how she was being stupid, and how she needed to forgive Sasuke and Naruto. She noticed a daisy growing nearby; she reached over and plucked it out of the soft ground easily, and carefully brought it up to her face to admire the fragile beauty.

"To forgive or not to forgive that is the question" She muttered dropping her hand with the flower to her lap and sighed, looking out at the bubbling stream. She raised the flower slowly in front of her and slowly started to pick off the petals.

"Forgive, don't forgive...forgive, don't forgive" She muttered as she continued picking off the petals, letting them fall into her lap. She was just about to pluck the last petal off of the flower when she heard a lot of yelling coming from the campsite. She rose quickly, forgetting about the flower and about what her decision had been regarding the two boys in question. She gathered the water bottles hastily in her arms and ran back to the clearing water sloshing all over her from one of the open bottles. Her bells erupted in a symphony of loud protesting jingles, at their abrupt awakening; she mentally cursed the small metal noise makers, if they were under attack by an enemy then she had just lost the element of surprise.

As she grew closer to the campsite, she could hear the sounds of a skirmish going on and quickened her pace. She burst through the underbrush and her vision blurred, periodically blinded due to the brightness of the area.

"What's going on?" She asked after she had regained her sight, she looked around and saw Naruto and Kakashi fighting off three stone ninja.

"Oh Sakura-chan your back...why are you all wet?" Naruto asked as he knocked down one of the stone ninja without even looking at the other shinobi.

"I heard all the noise, and ran to see what was going on, I guess one of the bottles was still open, looks like ran all the way here for nothing" She smiled as she dropped the water bottles over by their campfire not even taking notice to the three enemy shinobi that were fighting her teammates.

"If you wouldn't mind getting water for the soup tonight while we finish off these three that would be nice" Kakashi sighed as he threw a kunai at one of the stone ninja hitting him in the throat instantly killing the enemy.

"Yah sure" She sighed and picked up the small fold up pot.

As she left the clearing, she could hear Naruto yell something, but she just ignored what he was saying and kept focused on the sounds around her. No leaf ninja was stupid enough to turn their back on an enemy- even when their teammates had them well under control- and not stay alert to the chance that they might get attacked. While Sakura had been picking up the fold up pot, Naruto had been distracted by where she had dropped the water bottles, since one was still open when she dropped it; the bottle had spilled all of its remaining contents onto the fire creating a large cloud of steam and making the fire flicker at the edge of his vision.

While Naruto had been distracted the enemy stone ninja had made a mud clone of himself and the real him had dug underground to attack Sakura. By now the story of the demon cherry blossom was known all over the ninja world, everyone knew her description and they knew that she traveled with Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja, so it was only natural that the stone ninja would attack her, she was a threat to all enemies of the land of fire. The sound of her jingling bells masked the sound of the stone ninja digging, but Sakura knew the ninja was trying something, she just didn't know what yet, she hadn't figured out from what direction the stone ninja was going to attack her from so she kept her steady nonchalant pace. Just as the stone ninja was, about to attack her from behind a bush rustled to her right; Sakura's head turned ready to attack but was to slow, a dark green blur was seen streaking towards her and the sound of chirping birds rang out through the clearing.

"Chidori!" yelled the dark green blur; the lighting ball hit the stone ninja as he sprung out of the ground right behind Sakura about to attack, his movement was stopped on contact with the glowing blue ball as he crumpled to the ground, a foot behind Sakura. The smell of burning flesh wafted around the campsite, and the cries of pain from the injured stone ninja cut through the air. Sakura stared at Sasuke as he stood hunched over her crumpled attacker.

"You ok?" He asked his onyx eyes quickly darting over to her and then back down to the stone ninja.

"Yah, thanks" She breathed, the whole thing had gone so fast that Sakura hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath she let it out slowly and glanced down at the writhing stone ninja. The wounds were fatal and the man only had a few more minutes before he died.

"If you tell me why you attacked us I can make your last minutes painless" She whispered as she knelt down beside the pained man.

"Go to hell!" he managed through his cries of pain reaching for his kunai.

"If you do not answer my questions I will make this pain last longer than it must, I can keep you alive for at least three days, and those three days will not be pleasant" She kept her voice at a whisper, but she was not named the demon cherry blossom just because of her fighting style, she had taken a few lessons in interrogation from Ibiki and now rivalled the man in ruthlessness; the stone ninja's eyes widened in fear at the thought of the prolonged pain, all thoughts of an attack forgotten.

"I don't know why, we weren't told why, we were just told to attack you and poison you that's all we were told" he groaned between cries of pain.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled, she did a few quick hand signs before her hands glowed green, she moved the stone ninja so he was lying on his right side, she gently touched her hand to the base of his neck and saw his body relax as she severed the main link to his nerves.

"Before you die, what was the poison supposed to do" She asked turning the man so he was on his back again, a smirk slipped on to the male's face as he looked up at her.

"It's a poison that seeps through the skin and attacks a person's chakra system, it's nearly impossible to cure if you don't already have the vaccination" the smirk grew on the ninja's face "Only females are vulnerable to this kind of poison, you would've been fine if you hadn't touched me" he laughed. Sakura was about to ask him another question but his body spasmed and his laugh turned into gurgles as he drowned in his own blood.

All three males turned to Sakura their eyes resting heavily on her.

"Don't over react guys" Sakura smiled pushing herself off the ground to stand "I'm fi..."

* * *

**HEY GUYS! yes i know i'm evil...cliffy!**

**ok now that i just sounded like some sort of creepy girl why don't we move on with this after story little shpeel shall we!**

**i have got to say you guys kick butt! all the reviews i get are like **

**UPDATE or I LOVE THIS STORY UPDATE SOON! hehe makes me feel loved!**

**and sorry for being so lazy it's just that i started writting this other story "his daughter" and well i've been trying to you know get it off the ground.**

**so if you wanna find out what's gonna happen next... well not to steel this from amber from danny phantom (yes I am that big of a geek)**

**TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE! **

**HAHAHAHAAHHAHA XD XP**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Never make a girl wait

The Real Story Of Sakura Haruno

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21:

The girl sighed; she knew it was going to be a long day. She watched as her two green clad teammates jumping on one hand, attempting to make 20 laps around the village before the sun set. She sat with her legs crossed in front of her leaning back on her hands; her head fell back as she let out an annoyed groan.

She was tired of watching her two teammates make fools of their team. As far back as she can remember her sensei and her eccentric teammate had always done these stupid and unnecessary punishments.  
It had gotten to the point where she had to threaten the two to keep their 'self rules' down to at least as private as they could possibly make them. She had a hard time walking around the village after their punishment to go around wearing hot pink jumpsuits for a week if they couldn't master a new taijutsu move in two hours, needless to say they did not master said move.

She figured that there must be some method to their madness, and it seemed to work for them because they were two of the most strongest taijutsu fighters in the village, but of course, their strength did not make up for their horrible fashion sense.

"Tenten-chan, come and join us in our youthful display of discipline" Lee called to her turning on the balls of his hand to look at the girl upside down.

"No thanks Lee, if I walk on my hands for too long, I might injure my wrists, and that's no good for the weapons mistress of Kohana" she called back raising her head to look at the boy, she have to admit, Lee looked better with his hair spiked up rather than falling down in that horrible bowl cut that he and Gai insisted on wearing.

"You're right Tenten-chan! My apologies, I should have considered that before I asked you so rashly. It was very unyouthful of me!" the boy yelled, his fuzzy eyebrows raising high into his hairline, giving her his most apologetic look.

"It's all right Lee, besides, I'm getting a workout just watching the two of you go" she laughed bringing herself to sit up streaching her hands above her head and threading her fingers. She let out a long sigh as the tension in between her shoulder blades dissipated. She leaned back on her hands once again, and gazed up at the blue cloudless sky, she could think of one lazy spiky haired, leaf shinobi that would be very annoyed at this sky's present state of cloudlessness. A small giggle slipped out of her normally restrained lips, as the thought of the spiky haired shinobi glaring angrily up at the vacant sky.

"What seems to be so funny, Tenten, other than our two teammates making absolute fools of themselves as per usual?" she smiled she knew the voice, all of her years as a Genin, Chunin and Jonin, had that voice been present daily; she knew the sound of his voice better than she knew the sound of the wind in the leave's, better than the sound of weapons hitting their target, better than a sound of a knife cutting through the air. She twisted her body around - leaning on her right arm- to look up -a smile dancing on her face- at the long haired white eyed Hyuga prodigy.

"So you finally decided to show up did you" she grinned up at him. And then notice off to the side at the edge of their training ground, stood, his uncle Lord Hyuga "Neji, why is your uncle here?" her gaze flicked over to the other white eyed man before returning to rest on the boy in front of her.

"Lord Hyuga wished to discuss some things with me, and agreed to accompany me to the training grounds, so as to not to delay today's practice any further then it has with my absence" Neji explained in his normal stock Hyuga tone.

"Oh" she said lamely turning around again to watch the two green clad men hopping around the training ground in their comical display of discipline. She felt Neji's toned legs pressed against her back, she leaned against him and let out a small sigh.

"Tenten do you want to, um, go and train with me?" the Hyuga male asked a slight blush clearly evident on his cheeks. Tenten looked up at him noticing the slight hesitation in his voice, Neji Hyuga never said 'um', everyone knew that. She let out another small giggle surprise that the looseness of her lips. She stood, a seductive grin on her face and turned to her boyfriend.

"Neji, if you want to go make out in the woods with me than just say so, you don't have to be so secretive" she said, loudly enough for all three other males in the clearing to hear her, Neji's face flushed red in embarrassment at his girlfriend's brash comment.

The sounds of Gai and Lee erupting into speeches of how youthful Tenten sounded filled the clearing, as Neji quickly turned around to look at his uncle, hoping that the man had not just heard the girl's comment. The man stood at the edge of the clearing, smirking at his young nephew, his arms crossed over his chest and an aura of pure superiority surrounded him.

"Neji may have a word with you" he called from the edge of the clearing keeping his cool smirk on his face. Neji nodded his head, giving Tenten a quick look of disapproval and then quickly moving over to where his uncle was. Tenten just smirked waving at the Hyuga Lord, while she watched Neji's retreating form.

"Yes Lord Hyuga?" Neji asked as he reached his uncle's side, normally his full attention would be given to the man. But he found himself distracted by the dancing twin buns moving at the edge of his vision. Tenten sauntered across the training ground past Gai and Lee as they continued to hop around the clearing, to stop the tree line and turned seemingly waiting for Neji to join her.

"Normally a girl like Tenten would not be allowed to be with you, a prodigy of the Hyuga branch clan, but I think we both know why she's an exception to such rules" the man explained attaining Neji's full attention by the remark.

"I'm not quite sure I understand, Lord Hyuga" Neji replied, looking over at his uncle.

"Tenten is a strong konechi; she is beautiful, brave and strong, as well as the weapons mistress of Kohana, she is a fine young lady, regardless of her family status" the man explained. Looking over at the konechi who stood impatiently waiting at the other end of the clearing, twirling a small kunai in her hands "but I must warn you of one thing Neji"

"And what is that Lord Hyuga?" the boy asked following his uncle gaze to the other side of the clearing. Before the elder man could reply it kunai came flying past the two grazing, both of the males long flowing locks. Their eyes darted towards Tenten, where she stood on the other side of the clearing her arms crossed and her foot impatiently tapping on the grass floor.

"Never under any circumstance, should you keep a konechi or a weapons mistress waiting" the man explained, smirking down at his nephew, a similar smirk slipped onto Neji's face as he glanced over at his girlfriend.

"Yes, Lord Hyuga, I believe, that is very wise advice" he said, turning to the older male, who nodded down at him approvingly "if you'll accuse me Lord Hyuga, but I have a very impatient konechi as well as a weapons mistress waiting for me" Neji said, giving the man a quick bow before retrieving Tenten's kunai from the ground behind them. The young Hyuga prodigy -after retrieving his girlfriend's trinket- moved across the clearing with unrivalled stealth and speed to join the very impatient konechi, who was waiting for him.

"I believe you dropped this Tenten" Neji said as he offered her small the weapon in a gesture that made it look as if he was giving her some kind of expensive gift.

"Thanks Neji" she said smiling, a blush coloring her normally pale cheeks "So why don't we go do that training you'd mentioned before" she said in a singsong voice, a sly smile curving her lips.

"Yes _training_ sounds like a nice distraction right now" he replied with a smirk on his face as he grasped her hand and led her away from the clearing.

"Ah the youthfulness of love" Gai cried from his place beside Lee, still upside down.

"Yes Gai-sensei is quite an encouragement to see our two teammates displaying such energetic displays of youthful affection" Lee agreed, giving his sensei and upside down salute.

* * *

**YAY another Chapter! sorry it's so short, another chapter soon I just wanted to do some tentenneji stuff hehe  
**

**OK this is IMPORTANT AND IMPARITIVE THAT YOU GUYS READ THIS!**

**from now on if i'm going to update I will ither update on, Wednesday, Friday or Sunday!**

**oh and for you people on the other side of the date line (feel special I remembered about you guys) than well, i'll still be updating on wednesday, Friday and Sunday... but it might be different for you guys... sorry?**

**anyways so I hope you all injoyed and thanks for all the reviews! you guys kick serious butt... and I loved how most of you were like:**

**UPDATE NOW! **

**THAT made MY day!**

**well as per usual...**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	22. Chapter 22:Oh shit!

The real story of Sakura Haruno

* * *

**dedicated to **sakura lover () **please don't kill me! I updated!**

**

* * *

**

_"It's a poison that seeps through the skin and attacks a person's chakra system, it's nearly impossible to cure if you don't already have the vaccination" the smirk grew on the ninja's face "Only females are vulnerable to this kind of poison, you would've been fine if you hadn't touched me" he laughed. Sakura was about to ask him another question but his body spasmed and his laugh turned into gurgles as he drowned in his own blood. All three males turned to Sakura their eyes resting heavily on her._

_"Don't over react guys" Sakura smiled pushing herself off the ground to stand "I'm fi..."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 22:

Sakura felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her, the shock of the action caused her to forget what she was saying and crank her neck to look behind her to see who belonged to the strong pair of arms now possessively wrapped around her slender waist. Dull forest green eyes met lustres ebony eyes, and a small barely noticeable smile slipped onto Sakura's face.

"Go lie down just encase" Sasuke ordered tightening his grip on her, she was about to argue with him when a wave of nausea came over her. It wasn't any kind of dizzy feeling, Sakura knew this feeling, it was the same kind of nauseous feeling she got whenever she fought against Hinata or Neji, it was the feeling of all your chakra points being closed off.

"Yah" She whispered softly looking at him blankly "just encase" he nodded down at her and was about to release her, when suddenly Sakura's legs gave out and crumpled beneath her; He tightened his grip and held her close against him before she did fall.

"You ok?" He asked again, whispering the question in her ear, she could feel his balmy breathe against her skin and it made her shiver. Her cheeks flamed red at his actions and made her knees weak for a whole different reason than before.

"I-I feel kinda d-dizzy" She muttered looking down at the ground in an attempt to hide her face. Sasuke spun her around so that she was facing him; her cheeks grew warmer from embarrassment as his gaze fell on her flaming cheeks. She felt something cold touch her forehead and her gaze snapped up to find herself staring once again into deep obsidian orbs. Sasuke pulled away and frowned down at her his eyes never leaving hers.

"You have a fever" He told her bluntly, and a surge of relief washed over her; Sasuke thought that her blush was a fever, well it could be both things, Sakura was just grateful that he hadn't realized that she was blushing.

"Oh" She said lamely as she leaned against him, she fit comfortably against him, not to short or too tall, Sasuke's arms wrapped around her again in a tight hug.

"Come on, I'll help you to your sleeping bag" He said finally. Throughout this whole scene, Naruto and Kakashi had dragged the bodies of the enemy ninja to the edge of the clearing and dug three graves for the men. Sakura nodded her head at Sasuke giving him permission to carry her to her sleeping bag. He gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he walked towards her sleeping bag. He placed her inside of the cool bedding and helped her get into a comfortable position –since she was having a very hard time moving due to her draining chakra.

"Thanks Sasuke, I'll be fine now, why don't you go and help Naruto and Kakashi get ready for dinner" She said trying to get the boy to leave her side so she could calm her raging hormones down. He frowned at her and looked over at their two male companions, Kakashi had already grabbed their fold up pot and was getting water, while Naruto was feeding the fire and pulling out the ingredients for their meal, as well as skinning the small game Sasuke had brought back with him.

"They don't look like they need my help, besides someone has to look after you" He smirked, his onyx eyes shimmering with superiority. Her smile dropped and another wave of realization washed over her, he knew she had been blushing, he also knew that she was embarrassed and that she would be needing his help for the remainder of the three days for them to reach Kohana, well it might me a shorter trip since she had no idea what this poison -or whatever it really was- was going to do to her.

"You know Sakura, you've always been bad at keeping your thoughts from me, I can tell your embarrassed, I know that look in your eyes, I've seen it many times before" He smirked as he brushed a strand of her poorly dyed chock board hair out of her eyes. She just stared open mouthed at him, trying to think of a good come back to get that stupid sexy smirk off of his face. She growled mentally at herself, had she just called his annoying smirk _sexy_! It was unacceptable; the effect he was having on her was not good she needed to get away from him long enough for her to clear her head.

"Look Sasuke, I don't really care what you think you see, or what you're after, but I'm really tiered and my chakra is completely drained ok, will you please just leave me alone so I can sleep" She snapped, letting out a tired sigh as she lay back against her sleeping bag.

"Tch Whatever you saw Sakura" He smirked but didn't make any move to leave the girls side. She sighed and rolled over, very slowly, with a grunt as she pulled her sleeping bag up around her shoulders, trying desperately to ignore the figure behind her. Of course she failed miserably, but she would never voice this out loud.

"Sasuke, could you get me my water bottle?" She asked slowly looking over her shoulder at the boy in question. He straightened, it was in his nature to refuse a request, but when he saw the way she was looking at him, and how weak her body looked in silently complied to the request, moving as swiftly as his ninja skills would let him.

"Here" He grunted softly, he moved around her body so he was facing her, he held out the water bottle, she moved her hands to grabs the object, but her arms were trembling so badly that she could barly move them fast enough to get them out of her sleeping bag.

"I'll help you" He said softly, helping her to sit up and then letting her back lean against his left folded leg her helped her drink from the water bottle, almost like a mother giving her child a bottle, almost, but not quite, Sasuke wasn't the mother type.

"Thanks" she said, after she had gently pushed away his arm, her hands and arms still trembled when she moved them, her whole body actually seemed to be controlled by these shivers.

"Yah let me help you lie down" He whispered, he slowly lowered her body into her sleeping bag, a worried expression on his face. She had gotten paler and weaker to quickly, it had only been ten minutes and she was acting like a person who was deadly sick, well maybe he was over exaggerating, but since he'd never known anyone or ever seen anyone who had ever been deadly sick, he just assumed that Sakura was what a deadly sick person looked and acted like.

"Thanks Sasuke" she mumbled as her body slowly lost consciousness. He stared down at her helpless to do anything except for stare.

"How is she?" a voice asked behind him, he turned to see Naruto and Kakashi looking over his shoulder at the girl shivering in her sleeping bag.

"Not good" He grunted and he got up to retrieve his sleeping bag. He unzipped the black bag and draped it over Sakura's shivering form "We need to get her home to Kohana, soon" He said giving the other to males a this-is-really-fucking-bad look.

"Alright, well sleep tonight and tomorrow we'll take turns caring Sakura, will travel through the night and hopefully reach Kohana by dawn" Kakashi ordered to the two younger males, who both nodded in agreement. They had to move fast, they all knew it, the life of their teammate was their responsibility, and if she did not survive, they knew that they would be dead, to many people cared about the ex-pink haired girl, and if she died, they would pay for it.

"Damn it Sakura, why'd you have to go and be all nice to a guy in his last minutes?" Sasuke growled under his breath as he followed Naruto and Kakashi to eat some of the dinner the two other males had prepared.

* * *

**Alright alright I updated happy?**

**tch troublesome! (haha sorry Shika but i had to)**

**If this chapter sucks blame **sakura lover ()** my life was threaten... as well as my secreat hide out was descovered... how **sakura lover ()** figured out where i live is beyond me...**

**mybe **sakura lover ()** is a part of the U.S. Ninja! creepy o.0**

**well anyways I hope you all liked the chapter, and all you people who asked for other couples... well i did give you NejTen, you just don't know how to appreciate my amazing timing!**

**heheh i got a lot of reviews out of all that suspence! heheh**

***evil laugh* *cough* *cough* ah... note to self don't evil laugh it permotes hair balls...(remeber the meow?)**

**anyways... I have spring break this week, but don't expect like chapters every night... my mother believes in spring cleaning XP !**

**so yah maybe a chapter on wed... maybe not..,.. maybe one on friday but no promises cuz i'll be haning with my best (and very beautiful) best friend and having a buffy the vampire slayer marathon... so you guys might have to wait a week to get an update... review and see what happends**

**so with out further adu (i think i spelt that right XP)**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	23. Chapter 23:Who's holding your hand?

The real story of Sakura Haruno

* * *

_"How is she?" a voice asked behind him, he turned to see Naruto and Kakashi looking over his shoulder at the girl shivering in her sleeping bag._

_"Not good" He grunted and he got up to retrieve his sleeping bag. He unzipped the black bag and draped it over Sakura's shivering form "We need to get her home to Kohana, soon" He said giving the other two males a this-is-really-fucking-bad look._

_"Alright, well sleep tonight and tomorrow we'll take turns caring Sakura, will travel through the night and hopefully reach Kohana by dawn" Kakashi ordered to the two younger males, who both nodded in agreement. They had to move fast, they all knew it, the life of their teammate was their responsibility, and if she did not survive, they knew that they would be dead, too many people cared about the ex-pink haired girl, and if she died, they would pay for it._

_"Damn it Sakura, why'd you have to go and be all nice to a guy in his last minutes?" Sasuke growled under his breath as he followed Naruto and Kakashi to eat some of the dinner the two other males had prepared._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 23

They moved swiftly through the familiar forest, the group had never been known for their speed, power was their forte, undeniable strength; they were the powerhouse of Kohana. Only one thing could make them move like the fire's of hell were at their heels, a small fragile thing, soft and caring, and brutally passionate, at least it once was, and they were fighting to get it back, and keep it alive. They could only marvel at how fragile and small the thing they carried so carefully and gingerly was they'd never noticed it before, the softness and the beauty of it. As they moved, they fell more and more in love with the delicate thing, and felt more and more pain as they watched it slowly decay and diminish in their arms.

"We have to go faster" The current carrier announced, desperation reaching into his voice as he jumped onto another tree branch with the delicate bundle cradled in his arms.

"If we go any faster then we'll have to stop before we get back due to exhaustion," the older man reasoned using his leader voice to reign in any insubordination the younger male might exhibit.

"At this rate we won't make it in time" the male bit back, letting a low growl escape from the back of his throat in anger as his dark eyes flash dangerously at the older male.

"We'll make it" the other male- whom had been quiet for most of the trip- insisted looking at his two comrades with fierce glowing red eyes, the bold whisker marks painted onto his cheeks showed how much he had paled since that morning "we have to make it, there is no other option" his tone was serious and his look was non-negotiable, he wouldn't allow failure, not on this mission, not this time, this one thing was more important to all of them then their own lives.

"Naruto is right Sasuke, Sakura won't die, none of us will allow it, and she won't lose, she's too stubborn" The silver haired male chuckled, normally in this type of situation his amusement would have been seen as twisted and malicious, but under such stress the older male needed some kind of release, some kind of way to force himself to believe in hope again. With Naruto and Sasuke around, hope was a word you could say in Kohana again, hope was now a real thing, because the definition of hope had returned to the village the moment the two males had walked through the gate lead by Sakura.

"Congratulations idiot, for once something you've said is right" Sasuke smirked, though the amusement didn't reach his eyes.

None of the amusement that the three males were displaying actually meant anything, but in the situation they were in the sick twisted amusement was what they needed, more then they wanted to admit. If Sakura weren't the one hurt, if it was one of them, then she would be lecturing the idiot who got hurt under her breath as she healed them, or would just be making sarcastic comments to keep the groups morale up.

That was the job of a medical nin, they had to keep their patient in a stable condition as well as make sure that the rest of the team didn't get distracted or lose hope, it was her job to make sure that the team didn't end up the way her team was at that moment. When she woke up she'd probably be kicking herself for a week for allowing the three men to go into such unstable mental conditions while she was carried unconscious back to the village like some weak little girl.

* * *

"Lady Hokage, we've received a message from Kakashi and his team" Shikamaru announced bursting through the large double doors, his normal lazy tone had been replaced by a serious and low voice, his dark eyes reflected his worry as if they were a window to his heart. He noticed Ino out of the corner of his vision, he saw the way her brilliant blue eyes flashed between him and the older blond woman, he could tell by the way that she was standing and the way that her body stood so still that she feared what was about to come out of his mouth next, he'd wished that she wasn't there, that she was at her families shop or even flirting with a guy at some sleazy bar, not here, not when he was about to break his promise to her.

"Alright what is it?" The elder blond snapped, her amber eyes glaring at him with annoyance, as she folded her arms under large chest.

"Naruto and Kakashi were attacked at their campsite half a day away from Suna, Sakura apparently came in during the middle of the attack, it seems that she was the focus point of the attack, she was attacked from behind, but Sasuke stopped the attacker, when Sakura went to interrogate the attacker she was infected by a poison that only affects females" Shikamaru paused to allow the women some time to fully grasp what he had just told her.

"Kakashi wrote that it was a poison that attacked a person's chakra points and closes them off, apparently there is very little that can be done for a person infected if they haven't previously received a vaccination of the poison" He couldn't bring himself to look at Ino, he knew that he should've requested that she be removed from the room, but he knew that she would've wanted to be one of the first people to find out about it, and he knew it was his responsibility to tell her.

"How far away are they from the village and how is Sakura's condition?" the elder woman barked, grabbing the shadow user's attention rather suddenly.

"Kakashi wrote that they would be arriving some time near dawn of tomorrow, he wrote that they planned on continuing through the night with no thought of stopping, the message stated that Sakura was unconscious this morning and had lost a lot of colour" Shikamaru told her, stumbling over the words quickly uncharacteristically, which caught the woman's attention, her amber eyes darted over to Ino, who was standing stiffly beside Sakura's desk.

"Ino, you heard everything that Shikamaru said right" the women asked, the girl nodded her blue eyes darting quickly over to the lazy males form "alright, I want to you gather Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga at the hospital and I want you to inform them of the situation, I want the three of you to wait for me at the hospital, got it" the women ordered, watching as the younger blond gathered herself mentally preparing herself to become impassive of the situation, allowing all of her years of training to take effect and make her into the perfect konechi.

"Yes Lady Hokage" She breathed, as she moved past Shikamaru without a second glance, his shoulders dropped in defeat as his hands reached up to his Jonin vest to the pocket where he kept his cigarettes. Without a second thought, he had one of the cancer sticks between his lips taking in a long slow drag of the nicotine exhaust; he could feel the older women's disapproving gaze fall on him as he polluted her office with the toxic fumes.

"If you want to die of lung cancer rather than in battle, that's your business Shikamaru, But I plan on dying beautifully due to old age, so if you're going to continue polluting my office with those impervious fumes, then get out" Tsunade snapped, glaring at the boy as she reached across her desk to a half empty bottle of sake. The male let out a slow breath before turning to exit the office of the second most troublesome women in Kohana, but paused briefly at the large double doors.

"It's troublesome to ask, but would you mind keeping an eye on Ino for me, she's been worrying a lot about Sakura lately and I don't think I'll be much of a comfort when this all settles down" He sighed as he pulled the white stick from between his lips, balancing it between his pointer and middle finger expertly.

"Ino can take care of herself, she's a very capable shinobi" Tsunade mused as she poured herself a glass of her favourite clear alcoholic beverage.

"Tch, don't be deluded, Lady Tsunade, no one can take care of themselves, especially not shinobi" Shikamaru spat bitterly, brining the smouldering cancer stick to his lips to take in another drag of its calming vapour. He pushed his way out of her office with a cynical smirk on his face, his features twisted in a bitter calm, which made passerby's shy away from his normally calm a passive form.

He exited the building and pulled out another cigarette, quickly lighting up and drawing all of its life into his lungs, what did he care if he died from some stupid disease that was practically incurable and something he couldn't fight against, he didn't fear death, or being weak. Nothing scared Shikamaru, except for Ino, she terrified him, made him into a blubbering pool of nothing, she could make him cower in fear, because no matter how strong you got, no matter how much people respect and fear you, what a man fears most is losing the person he loves more than anything in the world. Shikamaru was no idiot, he was a genius, he knew the day that he fell in love with Ino, he knew that he had no hope of escaping her, he knew that his dream of an average girl was just some diluted fantasy he had come up with in hope of not falling in love with the number one most troublesome female in all the land of fire. Shikamaru was a genius, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what he'd known for a long time, no one could take care of themselves, that's why humans were social creatures, if left alone a human would lose their humanity and become a monster in human flesh.

It angered him that Tsunade, the Hokage of his village, the person who was supposed to know how to protect people, to know what is best for people would be so stupid and childish as to think that just because a person could compose themselves even when they were falling apart on the inside meant that they could take care of themselves and didn't need help.

People called Naruto stupid, but Shikamaru knew better, Naruto was a genius in his own way, Naruto knew people, he knew how to act around them, Naruto had been the one person in their small group of friends who'd always been empathetic, and he'd always been able to sense a person's inner thoughts and emotions. Naruto had been the person who had helped him discover that people needed each other, no matter how strong a person was they always would need someone by their side to hold their hand and tell them everything was going to be all right even when it didn't seem like anything could be right ever again. All shinobi were weak, they might be able to save lives and fight, but when it came down to taking care of themselves, being able to cope with the daily horrors that their jobs created, it was impossible.

The reason why they were put into four man teams when they got out of the academy was of course logically so they wouldn't die, but also because the people on your first team were the ones who would always be by you, no matter how large of a rank difference you were, or how different your fields of technique were, the four people –or in Shikamaru, Ino and Choji's case three people- who you were place with originally were the people who would be by your side holding your hand as the world fell apart around you, that was why Kohana shinobi rarely ever broke, because of the will of fire, the comradery, the way that every Kohana ninja knew that they couldn't take care of themselves, they needed someone, anyone to be there to hold their hand. Ino and Choji were the two people that Shikamaru could always count on to be there when he needed them, and he would always be there for them, but there were times when he knew he wasn't the right person to hold their hands, when he was supposed to stay back and keep his shadows company, because what his two most precious people needed was not him.

He took another deep drag from his cigarette, revelling in the scent of his old and deceased teacher Asuma, before dropping the toxic stick to the ground and grinding it beneath his feet.

"What a drag" he mumbled "Ino's gonna be pissed at me for weeks now" He whined as he stalked off towards the hospital to hopefully be of some help to his beautifully terrifying girlfriend.

* * *

They burst through the village gates with incredible speed; the gate keepers had been expecting them so there was no need to protest to their disregard of normal protocol.

"Get her to the hospital" one of the gate keepers called "Lady Tsunade is waiting there for you". No call of thanks or even of acknowledgement was given to the man who had spoken; the three males were too focused on the task at hand. The girl who was currently in their care would've found it funny how normally she could never get them to be so motivated or so focused in the mornings when she asked them to be; only when she was near death would the morning-phobic males move with such speed and drive.

The hospital doors flew open in front of them as they rushed into the dimly lit white washed building, the contrast between the lush forest and the beauty of the town to the pale bland whiteness of the hospital was depressingly disorientating to the boys but the ignored the distraction, nothing was more important than the girl currently held in their raven haired team mates arms.

"Sasuke give her to me" A female voice ordered, the raven haired male turned to look down at the women in front of him, even in here heeled shoes she was shorter than him. Sasuke reluctantly placed Sakura onto a waiting hospital gurney, holding back his disgust at how the black haired girl was whiter then the egg white sheets. Tsunade took a few moments to examine the girl with her chakra before leaning back and sighing.

"It's too late, there's nothing I can do," She said with a defeated sigh, her shoulders dropping as she motioned for the hospital staff to wheel the girl into a room.

* * *

Everything stopped, time, heart beats, sound, life, the moment that Tsunade said that it was too late, was the moment that Sasuke's world stopped. If Sakura was gone then there was no point in living, the only reason why he'd made it this far in his miserable life was because she had been the one person that he knew loved him, she was the one person who would always be there, even if she claimed she wouldn't. Without her, he had nothing, not even Naruto or Kakashi were worth living for, only Sakura was, She was the only thing for him worth living for.

It was too much for him to handle, he collapsed to the floor, not even telling his body to breathe, he didn't want to breathe, he didn't want anything all he wanted was Sakura, for her to be alive, smiling, yelling at him, in his arms, anything as long as she wasn't gone. He knew that people around him were yelling at him, he vaguely remembered seeing a flash of blond hair, and maybe blue eyes, maybe they were green, he couldn't remember, but he didn't care. His world was falling apart, and the one person, who could hold his hand and tell him that it was going to be ok, and that he would believe, had already gone to a place where he never would be able to go.  
He realized something and that realization dawning on him seemed to make the braking of his heart and the shattering of his soul the agonizing pain, go numb.

His world would stop the moment hers did.

* * *

**Ok so sorry for holding out for so long, but I kinda got sucked into a state of depression this week (no worries I broke out of it fast) so that was the chapter!!!**

**Be happy... I haven't offically killed anyone...YET!!!!**

**Reviews mean GOOD things will happen, if you want GOOD things to happen then review!**

**oh and thanks for all the support you guys!!!!**

**I know i've said it a lot but you do really KICK BUTT!!!**

**so remember...**

**REVEIWS = GOOD THINGS HAPPENING**

**NO REVIEWS = BAD THINGS HAPPENING**

**trust me I can make some really bad things happen in this story!!**

**REVEIW**

**-S.W.-  
**


	24. Chapter 24: 2 am is the perfect time

The real story of Sakura Haruno

* * *

_It was too much for him to handle, he collapsed to the floor, not even telling his body to breathe, he didn't want to breathe, he didn't want anything all he wanted was Sakura, for her to be alive, smiling, yelling at him, in his arms, anything as long as she wasn't gone. He knew that people around him were yelling at him, he vaguely remembered seeing a flash of blond hair, and maybe blue eyes, maybe they were green, he couldn't remember, but he didn't care. His world was falling apart, and the one person, who could hold his hand and tell him that it was going to be ok, and that he would believe, had already gone to a place where he never would be able to go. He realized something and that realization dawning on him seemed to make the braking of his heart and the shattering of his soul the agonizing pain, go numb._

_His world would stop the moment hers did._

* * *

Chapter 24

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Ino screamed trying to get the raven haired boys attention. They had all watched him drop like a rock the moment Tsunade had said that she could do nothing, the girls had thought it kind of cute, but also stupid since the boy hadn't let the blond finish.

"Let me Ino" the girl heard a low mutter, she turned to see Kohana's other blond haired blue eye heart-throb standing behind her with a defeated look about him. Ino stepped away from the fallen boy and watched as the blond knelt beside his best friend.

"Hey idiot, instead of crying like a little girl why don't you listen to what grandma Tsunade has to say" Naruto snapped sounding harsher and colder than anything all of the listeners had ever heard. Sasuke's cold empty obsidian eyes met Naruto's equally empty and cold eyes and he seemed to snap out of his depressed state, his normal impassive face returning.

"As I was saying," Tsunade growled clearing her throat "there's nothing I can do, so Ino, Hinata, Neji it's up to you three" the women said pointedly turning to look at the three shinobi who were standing behind her silently.

"Yes Lady Tsunade" they all said in unison nodding their heads.

"Sakura needs to be conscious when we're doing this since her medical knowledge will be vital to this, Neji, Hinata can you guys get her conscious for now?" Ino asked using the most serious tone that both Sasuke and Naruto had ever heard come out of the normally blond airhead's mouth.

"I think I would be best to move to an operating room," Tsunade instructed pushing the gurney that Sakura was currently lying on down a hall away from where Sasuke and Naruto were kneeling. The two stood abruptly and walked after her, not being even slightly swayed by the women's protests or even their friend's protests.

"If Sakura's there, we are too," Sasuke barked glaring at the group of apprehenders darkly, his onyx eyes flashing violently, as he; Naruto and Kakashi entered the overly spacious operating room.

"Alright, but just stay there and don't get in the way" Ino snapped letting out an exasperated sigh before turning to face Neji and Hinata, who were both currently hovering over Sakura's limp form lightly poking her in different places. The black haired girl groaned and slowly started to stir.

"Whathappend?" she asked her words slurring together.

"You're in the hospital Billboard brows and we're here to get you better, you remember the technique we were discussing before you left?" Ino asked walking over to her best friend and loosely holding her hand to keep her attention.

"You mean the one where you use your mind transfer to connect a bunch of people's minds so that they can use what the other people know?" Sakura asked looking up at the blond with clouded forest green eyes.

"Mhum" Ino smiled nodding her head "You think you're up to doing it?" She asked lightly squeezing the girl's hand noticing the scars from Suna running up and down her arms.

"Ino, I know in the past I looked suicidal, and I was, but I want to live now" Sakura paused to catch her breath, obviously still limited in her actions by the poison that was only temporarily kept at bay from the Huyugas previous actions "I want to live Ino, I wanna keep on fighting, I want to stay by their sides, so please, let's give it a try" Sakura's voice sounded stronger than it should've been but that just gave everyone in the room a surge of hope.

"Alright, I've explained it to Neji and Hinata already but I'll quickly run you through the plan just so there is no confusion" Ino moved from Sakura's side dropping the girls hand and over to her head, she placed her one hand over Sakura's long forehead "You boys should pay attention you might learn something" Ino called looking over her shoulder to the three males who stood uselessly behind her watching the whole scene play out.

The males nodded their understanding and moved so that they were now to the right hand side of the action; Sakura looked over at them and gave a weak smile before turning her gaze back onto Ino. Her eyes had lingered on Sasuke the longest, passing some invisible and unspoken message to the boy that he seemed to understand, since a small smile slipped onto his lips moments after their gaze had met.

The boys hadn't taken much notice to the room they were in before but decided that it would be best to get a quick feel for their surroundings since they never knew when they would need a quick getaway route. The room was large, about the same size as Sakura's large open living room; there were observation windows in which they notice the other members of the Kohana 12 were standing watching.

They noticed movement in the room and their eyes darted over to Sakura, who was being moved by Ino, Neji and Hinata from her hospital gurney onto an operating table. Around the room were the kinds of tools one would expect in an operating room, trays of scalpels and clamps, I.V. bags and racks, a fridge, most likely filled with blood or antibiotics. Large high powered lights surrounded the area around the operating table to give, as much light was needed during a surgery. All other tools were pushed off to the side unneeded. The boys gaze fell back onto Sakura who was being fed a blue pill by Ino; the blond noticed the boys' looks and gave a small smile.

"It's a chakra pill that Sakura and I came up with for moments when you just need a small boost," She explained not looking over at the boys "now to explain the plan, you listening Billboard brows?" the blond asked looking down at the black haired girl expectantly.

"Yes Ino pig I'm listening" Sakura sighed looking up at her best friend wearily before slowly closing her eyes.

"Alright now pay attention, what I'm going to do is connect our four minds, using mine as the focal point, all your thoughts will gather in my mind to create one working brain" She explained giving a small laugh at how her three companions all seemed to give uncomfortable looks at the same time "using your medical knowledge and Neji's superior Byakugan the two of you will work through Hinata who is the only one here who can use both the Byakugan and medical ninjutsu" Ino smiled at her plan, she knew it wasn't a Shikamaru approved plan, she knew that her boyfriend probably would think it was too risky using a technique that she still hadn't perfected in order to save someone's life, but Ino shrugged it off.

"In theory it sounds great, but why exactly do we need Neji and Hinata?" Sakura asked opening her eyes too look at the two white eyed relatives.

"Because, this poison attacks the chakra system right, well we just happen to have two people who can see a person's chakra system and one who can use medical ninjutsu to get rid of the poison that is attacking the spots" Ino smiled using a know-it-all tone lightly flicking Sakura's forehead affectionately.

"Alright, enough talking" Tsunade barked from her spot at the foot of the table, her arms crossed under her chest "Sakura doesn't have much time left".

"Here we go" Ino muttered forming a few hand signs and then calling on her jutsu's name.

The operation went smoothly, with one or two small hiccups, on more than one occasion Hinata lost confidence in her abilities and Naruto was called on to give her a pep talk, since anything that Naruto said to the Hyuga heiress was worth more than what anyone else could say. Once the operation was done Sakura had collapsed on the table into a deep sleep, the three males who had been watching silently from the side had instantly tensed and rushed to the girls side, Ino quickly explained that Sakura was just tired and after she had gotten a little sleep she would be fine.

* * *

The village was always quietest at two in the morning, most ninja were already home and all the civilians had been asleep hours ago. The light from the moon and the stars flooded the village streets making any lights useless compared to the milky glow. The night creatures that roamed around at night made little to no sound, and when they did it was only comforting noises that calmed a person's nerves. Anyone that walked around the village at that time would agree that Kohana was the best place in the entire shinobi world to live in, but most people didn't ever wander out of their homes at such an ungodly hour, save for one konechi who made it her nightly routine.

Raven black hair swished from side to side as the female walked, enjoying the night air and the sounds of everything around her. Most of her friends thought her two a.m. walks were weird and unhealthy but she seemed to be ok and got enough sleep so they didn't bother in trying to stop her. Her father on the other hand, he was adamantly against her early morning walks, he called them unnecessary and a waste of time, time that could be spent training, she had had a hard time convincing her father that the walks were a sort of meditation for her a way for her to collect all her thoughts and center them, it had seemed to please her father enough to let her continue. The reason why she had started her early morning walks was because when she was younger she was too shy to take a walk during the day when people could see her, so she had decided to take her walks when no one was around, now that she was older she could take walks around the village without a second thought, but the early morning walks had just become such a habit that she couldn't stop herself from getting up and taking them.

She hadn't been paying much attention since usually the only people up at this time were the anbu and they never bothered her so when she heard a voice call her name she had had the shock of her life.

"Hinata?" the voice was familiar to her, but she couldn't quite figure out who was the owner.

"Y-Yes?" she replied turning, trying to locate the person who had startled her. A tall figure walked out from the shadow of a few bushes and trees, spiky hair grew from the figures head, a black and orange jacket pulled over a white t-shirt and black sweat pants clothed the figure.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" the voice asked, a smile grew onto Hinata's face as she recognized the male standing before her.

"I could ask you the same think Naruto" she smiled walking towards the boy without hesitation stuffing her hands into her pyjama pockets.

"I guess you got me there," he laughed, smiling down at her as she stood before him. Her creamy eyes glowed in the moon light and her raven hair turned silver, Naruto couldn't repress the blush that climbed up his neck into his cheeks, the girl looked like a goddess, even in her white, black and navy blue stripped pyjama bottoms and a creamy white camisole she still looked more beautiful that anything he had ever seen in his life.

"So how is Sakura doing?" She asked, jolting Naruto out of his stupor.

"Um, she's doing fine, Sasuke's staying at the hospital to wait for her to wake up" Naruto laughed "you should've of seen it, when the nurse told him he had to leave he almost petrified her with that icy gaze of his. Hinata could help but laugh along with the male, his laugh and smile were infectious.

"So why are you out here Hinata?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his sweats pockets, he gazed down at the girl as she watched a firefly dance around her head.

"I always take a walk at this time," she stated simply, her full attention being taken by the blinking bug as it landed on her waiting hand.

"Why?" the question seemed innocent enough, but for some reason it felt like Naruto was trying to get a conversation going, she wondered why he had been walking around at this time, had he known about her early morning walks? She looked up at him and noticed something that was different from usual about Naruto, his eyes weren't as carefree as usual, they seemed empty, dull, lonely she finally understood why Naruto was pressing the conversation he was lonely. She remembered that Naruto and Sasuke had been staying at Sakura's apartment; the place was huge and probably still strange to Naruto, without his two friends around he most likely felt out of place in the large apartment.

"Would you like to walk with me Naruto?" She asked, ignoring his question, she held out her hand and motioned for him to take it. She hadn't really realized what she was doing until she felt his hand in hers, a shock rippled through her body as his warm hand met her cold one. Naruto clung to her hand like a small child clings to a parents hand when they're in a crowded area, Hinata gave his hand a small squeeze that doubled with a small smile.

"Come on" she whispered pulling him away from the shadows and into the moon light. At first they walked in silence, not much could be said as the two fought against the blushes that had taken permanent residence in their cheeks. Hinata lead them through parks, housing areas, the market place, and places Naruto had never been before.

"I'm glad your back" Hinata said finally as they walked down a small gravel path in one of the many parks of Kohana, she had spoken so quietly and so suddenly that Naruto didn't know if she had actually spoken or if he had just imagined it.

"The village just wasn't the same without you around" she continued after a while, since Naruto hadn't said anything.

"The longer I'm here the harder it is to remember the Kohana that I left behind" he spoke quietly and pulled Hinata to a stop. The park had a small pond that the path wrapped around, small stone benches were placed by the ponds shore, while trees and bushes closed off the area on the outside of the gravel path, they were alone in the area with no chance of a spectator seeing them unless they were hiding in the trees.

"The Kohana you left behind was full of hope, this Kohana doesn't seem to remember what the word means" she replied just as softly as he had, she turned and looked up at him, her creamy white eyes staring into his blue eyes.

"Why did everyone lose hope?" He asked, his shoulders slumped as he stared into her eyes searching for an answer in their creamy depths.

"Because we lost you" she paused "and Sasuke, and Sakura," he could tell that she had meant something else by saying that, but they way that she had added on Sasuke and Sakura's names had caught him by surprise; she had added their names to cover up her embarrassment.

"Three people don't determine a village's hope," he countered squeezing her hand softly, willing her to speak her mind.

"Hope is a strange thing Naruto" she whispered giving his hand a light squeeze in return "You three are the new Sannin, you give hope to people without knowing it, everyone realized it after you left, the three new Sannin, the three new people of hope were gone" she was holding back he could tell, he wanted to push her to speak her mind, but he didn't want to do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable.

"Hinata" he whispered softly pulling the girl into a hug "thank-you" his face was burning, he didn't think he had ever been more embarrassed in his life, even the time when he and Sasuke had kissed hadn't been as embarrassing as this was, but he had to say that he didn't mind being embarrassed about this.

"F-for what?" she stuttered obviously as embarrassed as he was, he gave a soft chuckle and she buried her into his chest to hide her burning face.

"For being here when I needed you," he replied wrapping his arms around her waist and back.

"N-No problem N-Naruto" she stuttered, her voice was muffled into his chest which made him chuckle again. He pulled back so he could see her and bent down pressing his forehead against hers, their cheeks both flamed with new colour as they stared into the others eyes.

"Sorry" he mumbled before pressing his lips to hers. To Hinata the whole world stopped, it stopped revolving around the sun, it stopped having an ozone, time stopped, everything stopped, maybe even her heart stopped, her brain defiantly stopped, she was experiencing the world's biggest brain fart, luckily though her body was unaffected by everything else stopping.

The moment Naruto's lips had touched hers; her arms had snaked around his neck to deepen the kiss. At first Naruto had been surprised but he quickly recovered, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist slightly lifting her so they could get closer, Hinata had left out a small gasp which had given Naruto's tongue the opportunity to explore the sweet cavern that was attached to his. A moan escaped Hinata and Naruto smiled against her lips in satisfaction. The need to breathe had become a pressing matter that both teens had tried to ignore as long as possible, in an attempt to get closer and deepen the kiss that had gone from sweet to passionate in only a few seconds. They begrudgingly pulled away in order to suck in as much air as possible before they could return to their newly discovered favourite pass time. Before Naruto could crush his lips to Hinata's in a lip bruising kiss, she said something that made him laugh.

"If that's how you apologize to people then I hope you never apologize to anyone but me" she breathed, still trying to catch her breath, the laughter that erupted from Naruto had made her jump in surprise due to the contrast of his laughter to the quiet surroundings.

"I'll only ever apologize that way to you Hinata, I promise," he whispered pushing his forehead against hers a smile slipping onto both of their faces.

"You'd better keep that promise Naruto" she smirked making her voice as threatening as she could at the moment, it came out sounding more like an empty threat but it got the point across to Naruto.

"I never go back on my word Hinata" He smirked pressing his lips against hers. Hinata couldn't help but smile, Kohana was defiantly best at two in the morning.

* * *

**Ok so the reason why I haven't uploaded in a while is cuz, ok my dad (who is a senior citison though he doesn't act like it) went to Oklahoma for a trip thing and got pnemonia, and well he only got back on wednsday, and he was in the hospital since saturday (thank goodness we had insurance (remember I'm Canadian)) So anyways things at my house have been really really crazy, I also leave to go on a one week trip to New York on the 21 at like 5 am (which to me ain't a problem since most of the other people in my grade have to be at the air port for 3) so I haven't really had time to write, the only reason why I got a chance to update is cuz well I don't have school today (YAY!)**

**So for all of you guys getting mad at me... well guess what, when your dad is in the hospital in another country and you have all other sorts of stuff going on, insperation to write a fanfiction not exactly in abundance.**

**I hope you liked the chapter, and for all you people who have been reviewing saying 'GIVE US NARU HINA' well here it is!**

**I'll try to update before i leave in 5 DAYS but I make NO promises, and i also don't make any promises on updating on the 28 or 29 cuz i might be sleeping or such... maybe on the 30 but don't get your hopes up...but If i come back and my inbox is filled with review notifications... i might be more motivated to get the next chapter (which will definatly be Saku Sasu) up way faster than expected... and i promise that there will be some very happy times for Sakura comeing up very soon...so**

**if you want a chapter**

**before i leave**

**REVIEW!**

**(oh and if you guys have any idea's on what would be cool to do in New York, where to eat and shop and such tell me, cuz we have to buy all our meals and i wanna keep it as cheap but as good as posible!)**

**Oh and a quick shout out to:**

katherine (calm down... I updated!)

FlamingRyu

zara dragon

shelby

**thanks for the reviews guys!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	25. Chapter 25:and I was having a good day

**The real story of Sakura Haruno**

**

* * *

**

_"If that's how you apologize to people then I hope you never apologize to anyone but me" she breathed, still trying to catch her breath, the laughter that erupted from Naruto had made her jump in surprise due to the contrast of his laughter to the quiet surroundings.  
I'll only ever apologize that way to you Hinata, I promise," he whispered pushing his forehead against hers a smile slipping onto both of their faces.  
"You'd better keep that promise Naruto" she smirked making her voice as threatening as she could at the moment, it came out sounding more like an empty threat but it got the point across to Naruto.__  
"I never go back on my word Hinata" He smirked pressing his lips against hers. Hinata couldn't help but smile, Kohana was defiantly best at two in the morning._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 25:

He sat calmly in the chair like he had for the last few hours. He had yet to get any sleep, though it had been at least 24 hours since he had last let his body get some rest, and he was starting to feel the effects of the extreme fatigue.

His outer appearance seemed calm and impassive but if you knew him well enough you'd know that the silent male was freaking out internally. He glanced out the small window in the room, the sky was dark outside so he assumed that it was still late at night which meant he had a lot of time before anyone would come and bother him.

The thought of the 'annoying' nurse –in his opinion- popped into his mind, when the women had told him that visiting hours were over and that he had to leave he'd almost sent the nurse to the hospital herself, if Tsunade hadn't stepped in and told the nurse that he had special permission to stay then the male would probably have had to fight a hospital of nurses just to stay where he was.

His cold dark eyes flicked over to the figure in the center of the room, the figure moved lightly shifting its weight into a more comfortable position, letting an uncomfortable groan pass its once beautiful soft pink lips. The figure was drained of most of its colour, its black hair fanned out over the off white pillowcase. It was an unnatural look, it scared and unnerved the male, even more so seeing the figure lying helplessly surrounded by off white cloth.

"Sasuke..." The figure called in a weak raspy voice, like cardboard rubbing against gravel. The male moved from his seat in a bolt of movement; he grasped the figures cold stone like hand in his own burning one, giving it a small squeeze.

"I'm right here darling" He whispered softly bending over the figures bed.

"Don't leave me, please" the tone was the same as it had been previously but it seemed less broken, more relaxed and soft.

"I couldn't leave you even if I tried" he soothed, smoothing the figures tangled black hair out of its face and gave a small uncharacteristic smile "You're my precious cherry blossom, you're my life, I can't leave you" the figure gave a ghost of a smile before settling back into a restful sleep.

"Well this is a surprise" came a sarcastic tone, Sasuke's eyes stayed locked onto the figure of his love a scowl twisting his lips.

"Kakashi I hope you realize that you just killed the mood," the younger male growled softly as to not wake his sleeping love.

"Oh did I? And what kind of mood did I kill Sasuke?" the man droned, drawing out every syllable of the words. He stood with his back leaning against the door frame, his eye glued to his usual orange book, watching Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted turning away from the sleeping figure of his love to return to his seat, Kakashi smirked.

"You should get some sleep Sasuke, I'll watch Sakura for a while" Sasuke knew it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order, one that he did not want to follow.

"I'm fine, it's my fault that she was poisoned I'll watch her" he stated crossing his arms over his chest, and leaning his head back against the wall.

"Sasuke, Sakura is fine now, there's nothing to worry about, all she needs is a little sleep and a good meal and she'll be out of the hospital in a day" Kakashi sighed, flipping to the next page in his book, internally wishing that his students were the innocent kids they had once been.

"I'll sleep when _I_ know she's ok" Sasuke snapped keeping his voice low and glaring at his silver haired teammate.

"Fine do what you want, if you collapse from exhaustion it's your own fault" the man sighed, letting silence fall between them.

"Why did you come Kakashi?" Sasuke asked after the sound of Kakashi flipping pages started to get on his nerves.

"I just wanted to check on Sakura" He replied shifting his book into his other hand "since both you and Naruto weren't at Sakura's apartment I thought I should check on her to make sure you two weren't bothering her," he said with a shrug flipping to the next page in his book, Sasuke glared at him.

"Why would I be bothering her?" Sasuke growled turning his gaze from his old teacher to the girl who lay motionless on the bed before him.

"Oh no reason" Kakashi grinned, using his usual patronizing tone.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted leaning back further in the hard hospital chair letting the room return to its previous silence.

* * *

"What the hell!" A voice screamed from one of the many white rooms of the hallway. Sasuke jumped startled by the loud noise that had awoken him from his not so restful sleep. His eyes opened begrudgingly and he witnessed Sakura running around the small room pulling at her hair as she yelled at the top of her lungs that she was going to kill Naruto for dying her hair black when she was in the hospital.

"Sakura?" he questioned wondering if the girl before him really was the hard ass girl that had beaten him up only a few day's prior.

"Sasuke-kun? Your back! Oh my gosh no way!" the girl squealed with girlish glee jumping up and down on the spot.

"Are you feeling ok Sakura?" the raven haired boy asked rising from the hard hospital chair he had been sleeping in. His body was stiff and he really wanted to stretch, but in the presents of this strange and out of character Sakura he didn't want to risk giving her any openings.

"I'm feeling fine Sasuke-kun, but isn't just awful what Naruto did to my beautiful hair!" the girl screamed tugging at a strand of her chalk board black variegated hair with anger.

"Um...Are you sure your feeling ok Sakura?" he asked again making his way towards the door in case he needed to make a quick escape.

"Why do you keep on asking me that Sasuke-kun? I'm perfectly fine, though I am kind of curious as to why I'm in the hospital and why your back" She pondered acting the part of your stereotypical blond teenage girl.

"Um..." Sasuke trailed off. It was the first time he'd ever faltered when talking to her, as well as the first time he'd ever use um to start any of his sentences, so far he'd already started two sentences with um and he was starting to fear that he'd start saying 'believe it' after every sentence.

"Sasuke-kun what aren't you telling me?" She glared at the boy suspiciously placing her hands on her hips as if to say 'I'm waiting'.

"I'm going to find Tsunade, wait here," He mumbled slipping out of the small white room and closing the door behind him.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" She yelled from the other side of the door, the male quickly locked the door and ran down the hall searching for Tsunade so he could get an answer as to why the girl how meant the world to him was acting as if she was still 12 years old.

* * *

"So what you're trying to tell me is that Sakura woke up acting like her twelve year old self?" Tsunade asked weaving her fingers together and leaning her chin on them. Sasuke had found Tsunade in her office at the Kohana hospital- surprisingly not hung over- and had explained the situation he had been in previously.

"Yes" he nodded his head, trying hard not to pace the small white room with restless anxiety as he waited for the blond women on the other side of the room to possess the information and make an accurate plan.

"I find it hard to believe, but considering the mental state Sakura has been in since you and Naruto have returned, I'm surprised that it's just amnesia and that Sakura didn't have a complete mental break down" the blond woman sighed placing her palms onto the smooth surface of her desk. She pushed away from her black wood desk, her chair screaming from the rough treatment, papers scattered all over the room as she moved with extreme speed to the other end of the small office.

"I will go and examine Sakura and try to figure out what could have triggered the amnesia, I want you to find Naruto and explain the situation to him before Sakura goes home," She ordered pulling her office door open like a women on a mission.

"Lady Hokage, you don't mean that Sakura will actually be discharged do you?" Sasuke asked finding it hard to picture him and Naruto having to live with a twelve year old Sakura's mind in a sixteen year old Sakura's body, on the other hand Sasuke's hormones were having a field day fantasizing what it would be like.

"Getting her back to her normal life and surroundings is the quickest way to get her memory back" Tsunade shrugged obviously not picking up on the fact that she was implying that two sixteen year old boys who practically acting on every hormonal impulse were going to be responsible for a sixteen year old girl who had lost her memory and acted like an innocent little girl, with a beautify sexy body, as well as having a major crush on him, the whole situation sounded like it would be the climax in one of Kakashi's favourite books.

"Lady Hokage do you really understand the position your putting us all in?" Sasuke muttered hearing the women's heels clicking furiously against the tiled floor of the hospital.

After mulling over the morning's events for a few long seconds, Sasuke made his escape from the depressing white walled prison.

The only thoughts remaining in his mind were the kinky fantasies of this new Sakura and a hot shower, thankfully, the two thoughts had not merged into one but he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his sanity and all rational thoughts were pushed completely from his mind, as his teenage fantasies gained control.

Try as he did the fantasies just wouldn't leave him, which added another item to the list of things that were making him more and more annoyed and frustrated.

He swore that if anyone got in his way before he had spent an adequate amount of time submerged in hot water his name would be back on the list of Kohana's rouge ninja. Of course, the world hated Sasuke that day, and it had no trouble in reminding him how much someone up there in the heavens had it out for him.

Just as he was pushing open the door to the shared apartment, he heard footsteps making their way up the tacky orange carpeted stairs. He ran into the apartment and slammed the door with added force, quickly sliding the dead bolt into its most comfortable position as well as making sure all the other locks were tightly snug in there locked position. Then and only then did Sasuke stop his crazed twitching and remove his sandals from his feet.

He turned and looked into the apartment only to see Naruto, with a piece of toast in his mouth giving Sasuke the ok-who-hell-did-you-murder look. Naruto quickly removing the piece of toast from his mouth looking like he was about to say something, after getting a good look at his friend and old rival he thought better of it. With one simple shrugged Naruto moved his hand holding his toast up to his mouth.

"Rough night?" He asked placing the dried warm bread into his mouth crewing thoughtfully.

"Tell you when I'm done with my shower" Sasuke sighed making his way down the hallway towards his own washroom.

"Sounds like you up set someone up there" Naruto snorted leaning against the doorway to the kitchen as he watched his friends retreating back.

"Trust me you won't be on cloud nine when you find out what happened either," Sasuke snapped slamming the bathroom door with more force than necessary, almost taking the wood off of its hinges.

"And I was having such a nice day to" Naruto grumbled as he munched on his now cold toast.

* * *

Sakura had never been in the position where lots of people just stared at her, well not since she had been teased about her over sized forehead as a little kid, and she was reminded about how much she hated it. Being in a room full of people –her friends and doctors- hearing an unbelievable story about herself and her team mates –which she so didn't believe-, as well as being stared at –by her friends- and observed-by the doctors- while being monitored on machines-that were hooked up to her head- was making her thoroughly pissed off.

Of course she would never blow up in front of Sasuke-kun, that would never happen, so she just smiled sweetly and pretended nothing was wrong and that she didn't want to bash everyone's heads in and run out of the hospital screaming bloody murder, no that defiantly was **never** going to happen but Sakura so wanted to do it.

"Sakura how are you feeling?" Hinata asked, for some reason the white eyed Hyuga and Ino had been taking turns being overly concerned about her and fussing over every little thing, which was driving her insane, she never remembered being all that close to the Hyuga heir and she certainly wasn't close to Ino.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan, just like I was when Ino pig asked me last" Sakura smiled trying hard not to snap at the other girl.

Sasuke was an expert at reading people, well at least an expert at reading his friends, he could tell that Sakura wanted to bite someone's head off, and he really wished she would, it would make the whole annoying experience feel a bit more normal, rather than, well annoying.

"Five bucks says Sakura-chan will threaten someone the next time they ask her if she's feeling ok," Naruto whispered, standing next to the other male, his eyes dancing with amusement as he watched Hinata and Ino fuss over Sakura's covers.

"I'll take that bet" Sasuke smirked, knowing full well that as long as he was present Sakura would never make herself look like she was anything less than sweet and kind, well at least the twelve year old version of Sakura, the sixteen year old version wouldn't give a shit who was around, he missed that Sakura.

"Sakura are you sure your ok you look a little annoyed" Ino probed trying to get her best friend to voice her opinions like she normally did.

"Ino pig I'm fine, though" Sakura trailed off looking towards the door.

"I win" Sasuke smirked nudging Naruto a smirk tugging at his lips.

"What is it Sakura?" Hinata asked practically jumping up and down in glee at the thought of being able to do something more than fuss and ask stupid repetitive questions.

"Well... I was just wondering" She sighed she didn't want to look like a cry baby or a wimp in front of Sasuke and she didn't want to rub salt in an old wound, but she had to know "where are my parents?" She asked, and the room went quiet.

No one really wanted to tell her the truth, waiting for her to get her memory back would be way easier and it would cause her less tears, but the fact was, once she left the hospital she would figure it out, the second she was told that she was living with her two team mates she would ask why she wasn't with her parents, which would lead to the inevitable fact of someone telling her the truth.

Someone sighed in the room making everyone turn to look at the culprit; Sasuke uncrossed his arms and walked over to Sakura's bed. Their eyes locked and Sakura blushed lightly, Sasuke regretted being the one who silently volunteered for the explanation but he had and he was going to stick to it till the end.

"Sakura during the attack on Kohana all the civilians were taken to the safe houses right" Sasuke began being more delicate in the explanation than anyone expected, even the doctors expected him to just bluntly say 'they're dead' and then walk out of the room.

"Yah, the academy students are in charge of that," Sakura added nodding her head, still not suspecting anything amiss.

"Sakura how long has it been, that you remember, since you've seen your parents?" Sasuke asked, not too sure how to position himself for the moment he broke the bad news to her, since Sasuke never fidgeted and never looked like he wasn't perfectly calm he wasn't too sure how to act when he wanted to fidget and when he wasn't perfectly calm; he settled for shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets and standing inches away from her bed.

"Well it's been a few days, but that's normal, my parents are probably just staying behind to help out," She reasoned relaxing against the back of her bed.

Now that Sasuke thought about it, it would have been better if he had waited for the doctors and some of their friends to leave before he started to explain things, since well he was about to tell a girl her parents were dead in front of a lot of people that were already making a spectacle out of her he figured since he was already acting like the sensitive guy he should complete the act.

He eyed the doctors coldly until they all seemed to want to leave out of intimidation not from the bad news that was about to be said, which made Sakura slightly suspicious, but since Sasuke was actually holding a conversation with her, in front of people –and most importantly in front of Ino-, she shrugged it off. Once the door to the hospital room was closed and only a few of their friends were left, basically there team and the girls Sasuke continued.

"Sakura what if I told you, you were just like me and Naruto?" Sasuke asked, finding himself at a loss for how exactly to tell her, the girl he loved that her parents were dead –long dead.

"You mean I'm a boy?" Sakura asked, Naruto couldn't help but let out a small snort before he quickly sobered under the tension in the room.

"No, I mean what do Naruto and I have in common?" Sasuke asked hopping that she would get what he was trying to tell her.

"Um...your lack of lip virginity?" She asked, another snort was heard from Naruto and he almost cracked a smile, even if it was twelve year old Sakura, parts of the sixteen year old Sakura remained. The black haired girl instantly slapped her hands over her mouth after realizing what she had just said to the boy that she had a crush on and wondering how much he hated her for what she had said.

"While that is accurate that's not what I was referring to" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the way she was acting and how perfectly the comeback was said, regardless of how serious the situation was Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit turned on by the way she could insult him.

"Sakura what do both I and Naruto lack out of all of our friends?" Sasuke asked his tone returning to its normal serious octave, his ebony eyes staring into her emerald green eyes, something that the sixteen year old Sakura normally lacked. She seemed to sense the seriousness of the situation and took her time thinking over her response.

"Parents?" She squeaked out squeezing her eyes shut not looking at her two teammates, the room went quiet and deathly still, which made Sakura hold her breath.

"What we lack you now lack" Sasuke said softly, gently squeezing her shoulder as he walked out of the room. As he shut the door he heard her voice go high trying to deny what he had just said, trying to rationalize some completely unrealistic reason as to why her parents weren't there.

After a few minutes of Ino, Tenten and Hinata trying to calm her down, and Naruto's serious tone growl something, Sasuke heard the gut retching sobs from inside the room. The sound echoed in his head, like a broken record player they kept on skipping back repeatedly the sound replayed in his mind until he couldn't stand there outside the room as she fell apart away from him. In her current state he couldn't go to her, he couldn't hold her in his arms as he had back in Suna.

He hadn't realized he was running until he found it hard to breath, he was outside the village, deep in the forest far away from the hospital and the sobbing Sakura. He wondered why he had ran, wondered why he hadn't stayed there to listen to his team mate's soul cry out like he had back in Suna. Why was everything so different compared to Suna? He questioned himself repeatedly, trying to come up with some kind of logical answer that would justify his actions over the last few days. Nothing came, not one even half good idea came to mind, the sound of Sakura's sobs kept repeating over and over in his head interrupting any thought, it was driving him insane.

"Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were before" He finally growled, giving up on trying to remain sane and letting all of his emotions flood over him. He hated letting his emotions win, hated the fact that he couldn't compose himself; he hated the helpless feeling that was taking over him.

Then it hit him in the face, the thing he hated most was what was different from Suna, he was helpless, or rather powerless, he couldn't do anything this time to stop her from crying, he couldn't touch her because that girl in the hospital bed was four years from being someone he could have, someone he could touch, comfort, interact with, smile at, joke with, that girl wasn't Sakura. After mulling over his genius discovery Sasuke could finally think sanely for the first time that day.

The girl in the hospital bed was Sakura, there was no denying that but she wasn't the Sakura that he could have, he was powerless because he couldn't be the one to save her this time, or rather he didn't want to be the one to save her since that would mean restoring her horrible memory to her. It was like some cruel twisted tug of war in his mind that regardless of the winning side would still make him feel like an ass, there was no way he could win, and he didn't want to.

* * *

Naruto had excited Sakura's hospital room just in time to watch Sasuke sprint down the hall as if his life depended on it, make that as if Sakura's life depended on it.

"Where's Sasuke?" A voice asked from behind him.

"Ran off, probably doesn't like being powerless" Naruto shrugged looking over his shoulder at his silver haired teammate.

"We have our work cut out for us it seems" Kakashi sighed reaching for his favourite book, letting the pages flip open to his favourite part.

"And I was having such a good day to" Naruto sighed wondering what had happened to the good feeling he had at two am.

"It's about to get worse" Tsunade sighed, she had a look that said there was bad news to come.

"I think I need to sit down" Naruto sighed forcing his normal carefree laugh as he took a seat in one of the hospitals hallway chairs.

"How bad is worse?" Kakashi asked never letting his eyes leave the pages of his book.

"Bad enough to make you put away your book" Tsunade normally would've snapped but she was to tiered and it was too serious of a conversation to act like nothing was wrong.

"That is bad" Naruto muttered glancing from one adult to the other waiting for the bad news to come.

"It's about Sakura" Tsunade started really wishing that she didn't have to tell the two males what she was about to say, but she decided to count her blessings since Sasuke had disappeared it meant she'd only have two males to deal with rather than three and Sasuke was going to be the worst out of the three she knew it.

"If you say she has some kind of soup opera kind of condition I'm gonna walk away" Naruto growled beginning to get rather annoyed at all the serious conversations that he had been put through that day.

"If only it were that simple" Tsunade sighed wanting to collapse in one of the chairs beside Naruto "Sakura hasn't lost her memory, she's choosing to forget it, which means we can't do anything to help her regain her memory, she has to want to remember everything, she has to want to be her sixteen year old self"

That was bad, both males agreed, it was worse than anything that could possibly be wrong with Sakura, when it came to her past anyone would agree that it sucked, just as much as Sasuke's and Naruto's, sure they could bring hope to people, but that didn't mean they weren't mentally unstable and had huge issues of their own. If Sakura had forgotten her past then that meant that she was never going to remember it, which meant they were going to be stuck with a twelve year old Sakura with no hope of seeing the sixteen year old Sakura they knew ever.

"This is just fucked up" Naruto growled rising to his feet and storming down the hall, ready to murder anyone that tried to stop him.

* * *

Being powerless is something anyone would hate, being powerless to save your friend or loved one is torture, being powerless to stop someone from hurting themselves is heart breaking, being powerless to stop someone from making the biggest mistake of their life is life draining. Being powerless is something that powerful people fear the most, powerless is what team Kakashi was, they were powerless to stop the horrible things that were happening in their lives and they had no idea how to fix that.

* * *

**Please don't hate me!**

**GOMENNASAI!**

**I realize that it has been about... oh well it's been a LONG time and I think this chapter really sucks... but I figured it was about time I got my sorry ass writing again...**

**again this was really long and pretty well... I think it was bad that's up to your reviews to decid, sorry for any grammical errors!**

**anyways I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!**

**shout out to**

3

CryingSnowBlossom

Dark Neko 4000

katherine

iheartsasuke

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

**thanks for the reviews guys!**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	26. Chapter 26: I miss Sakura

**The real story of Sakura Haruno**

* * *

_Naruto had excited Sakura's hospital room just in time to watch Sasuke sprint down the hall as if his life depended on it, make that as if Sakura's life depended on it._

_"Where's Sasuke?" A voice asked from behind him._

_"Ran off, probably doesn't like being powerless" Naruto shrugged looking over his shoulder at his silver haired teammate._

_"We have our work cut out for us it seems" Kakashi sighed reaching for his favourite book, letting the pages flip open to his favourite part._

_"And I was having such a good day to" Naruto sighed wondering what had happened to the good feeling he had at two am._

_"It's about to get worse" Tsunade sighed, she had a look that said there was bad news to come._

_"I think I need to sit down" Naruto sighed forcing his normal carefree laugh as he took a seat in one of the hospitals hallway chairs._

_"How bad is worse?" Kakashi asked never letting his eyes leave the pages of his book._

_"Bad enough to make you put away your book" Tsunade normally would've snapped but she was to tiered and it was too serious of a conversation to act like nothing was wrong._

_"That is bad" Naruto muttered glancing from one adult to the other waiting for the bad news to come._

_"It's about Sakura" Tsunade started really wishing that she didn't have to tell the two males what she was about to say, but she decided to count her blessings since Sasuke had disappeared it meant she'd only have two males to deal with rather than three and Sasuke was going to be the worst out of the three she knew it._

_"If you say she has some kind of soup opera kind of condition I'm gonna walk away" Naruto growled beginning to get rather annoyed at all the serious conversations that he had been put through that day._

_"If only it were that simple" Tsunade sighed wanting to collapse in one of the chairs beside Naruto "Sakura hasn't lost her memory, she's choosing to forget it, which means we can't do anything to help her regain her memory, she has to want to remember everything, she has to want to be her sixteen year old self"_

_That was bad, both males agreed, it was worse than anything that could possibly be wrong with Sakura, when it came to her past anyone would agree that it sucked, just as much as Sasuke's and Naruto's, sure they could bring hope to people, but that didn't mean they weren't mentally unstable and had huge issues of their own. If Sakura had forgotten her past then that meant that she was never going to remember it, which meant they were going to be stuck with a twelve year old Sakura with no hope of seeing the sixteen year old Sakura they knew ever._

_"This is just fucked up" Naruto growled rising to his feet and storming down the hall, ready to murder anyone that tried to stop him._

_Being powerless is something anyone would hate, being powerless to save your friend or loved one is torture, being powerless to stop someone from hurting themselves is heart breaking, being powerless to stop someone from making the biggest mistake of their life is life draining. Being powerless is something that powerful people fear the most, powerless is what team Kakashi was, they were powerless to stop the horrible things that were happening in their lives and they had no idea how to fix that._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 26:

"You're joking right" the room had been silent for a long time, each individual thinking the words over carefully making sure that they understood them completely.

"Wish I was" It came as a sigh, the speaker sounded tiered and overly stressed, trying to stay calm for the rest of them.

"That can't be possible" it was going to start, another argument, more harsh words and more accusing fingers pointed in her direction.

"Apparently it is possible," another voice added, the tone was also tiered and strained.

"So then how are we supposed to fix her" more yelling, it seemed that yelling was the only tone people could use around her lately, she regretted ever waking up.

"We can't, she has to want to be 'fixed'" the other replied not even attempting to calm the other down, knowing full well how useless that would be.

"So were just supposed to sit here and wait for her to want to remember all that crap" and the rant began, she was surprised at who was doing the ranting and who had been so upset, since it was completely out of character, she had to admit though it felt nice to know someone was getting worked up over the situation.

"You got it" the other voice replied also not trying to calm their angry comrade down.

"Then she's never gonna get her memory back, you know how much she hated her past, and how messed up she was because of it" She really didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to be told that her past was horrible, she wanted it to be nice and happy not messed up like everyone kept on implying. With all the yelling that was going on around her she just wanted to tell them all to shut up and leave her alone, the urge to do so was growing more and more as time went on.

"What do you want us to do? Force her to remember it all" and the argument went full blown, now both sides were yelling at each other, of course nothing would come from them yelling, they'd just get more angry and end up braking something most likely each other. To be honest she was actually scared of the people that were around her, the people that she knew as her friends had all changed, even she had changed, everyone was older and stronger, and they weren't the people she remembered, nothing was the same as it had been for her which was scary.

"Don't act like a spoiled brat, just because things didn't turn out the way you wanted them to", the insults started, which meant the yelling would get louder, and soon it would get physical.

"At least I had the opportunity to be spoiled unlike you" the other bit back, his eyes flashing red.

"Would you all just shut up!" She screamed, grabbing onto the couch with both hands as hard as she could, screwing her eyes shut tight, as she tried to glare at the hard wood floor. The room went silent, as it had been before, all eyes turned to the black haired girl sitting on the couch.

"It's already bad enough that I can't remember and that everything is different, I don't need you two yelling about it over my head" she didn't know where the anger was coming from or even why she was yelling at them in such a way, it was totally out of character for her, but she had to admit it felt good.

"Well it's your fault that were yelling" the other male roared startling everyone in the room. For some reason she didn't want to lose to him, the thought rubbed her the wrong way, she had the feeling that if she lost this battle that he would win them all.

"Well it's not your memory is it" she yelled "It's mine, it's my problem so butt out and shut the fuck up!" she had stood without knowing it, her fists were balled at her side and she was glaring at him with more anger than she'd ever felt before. The male took a step back, but he also wasn't one to lose an argument, he was an Uchiha, Uchiha's never lost.

"Oh really it's your problem, so who's gonna help you fix it Sakura, huh? Your parents? There dead" He yelled, he knew that it was a bit low to bring up her parents death since she had just found out about it that morning, but she was going to realize that the situation wasn't just her problem, they were a team and if one suffered they all did.

You don't have any relatives, your being targeted by all the villages enemies, you don't even know how to use the powers that you have, how can you possibly think this is your problem alone?"

She knew he was right, which for some reason annoyed her, normally she would die to have Sasuke-kun be this concerned about her, but for some reason she just couldn't enjoy it.

"Well who do you suggest I rely on Sasuke-kun? You, the traitor of the village? Naruto? The hyperactive knuckle head? Kakashi? The village's number one perverted ninja? Ino? Shikamaru? Choji? Kiba? Tenten? Lee? Hinata? Shino? Neji? Who? Who am I supposed to turn to? I don't know you people at all!" tears were forming at the corners of her eyes, she knew that if even one managed to spill down her face she would lose, but she was just so scared and angry and frustrated that she couldn't think strait, she just wanted to curl up in her bed at home and just stay there until the world returned to what she remembered it was.

"You don't know us because you don't remember us, so how would you being alone trying to remember things help" he had stopped yelling, but his voice was still as harsh, he could see the tears forming in her eyes and he knew he was being too harsh on her, but the fact still stood that she had to realize what was going on and what she had to do, no sugar coated words were gonna get the point across. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't hold back the tears, big fat angry tears made their way slowly down her face; she tried to hold back her sobs, while clenching her fists harder at her side.

"What do you want me to say Sasuke-kun?" She whimpered, looking the boy in the eyes, emerald clashed with onyx, and onyx knew it had already lost the fight.

"I just want you to tell me that you'll try, and that you'll let us help" his voice was low and soothing, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "because I miss Sakura" his voice was no more than a whisper which contrasted from his voice only a few seconds ago.

Sakura was curled up in her bed –though it didn't feel like her bed-, in her room –though it looked nothing like her old room-, in her apartment –though it wasn't even her style of decorating-, everything about the place she currently was in didn't feel like it was hers though according to everyone else it was. She was thinking other the things that she had been told about her past, which wasn't much; she had been told that after Naruto and Sasuke had left she had stayed with Kakashi and that she had become an excellent medical nin -the best in the village-, she was told that she was strong and that she had lots of issues. She had questioned them about the scars all over her body (since her chakra control wasn't as good as her older self's was her scars were visible for everyone to see) no one had told her where she had gotten them she was just told that it was the memory that started everything which meant it was a bad memory and no one wanted to talk about it. All of her friends had a hard time being around her since she acted so differently, they liked the old happy Sakura but considering the mission she and her team were still on it was dangerous for her to be in the state for too long.

"I want to remember but I'm so scared," she whispered to herself, clutching her pillow tightly against her chest.

"Sa-ku-ra!" A voice sang from outside her room, it was defiantly female she knew that, but she couldn't pin who it was.

"Y-yes?" She called out still lying on her bed, giving her bed room door a weary look, she contemplated locking the door just in case Naruto came running in to prank her, she then had to remind herself that the Naruto now was nothing like the Naruto she remembered.

"Can we come in?" another voice called, Sakura recognized it as being Tenten, and smiled despite herself.

"Yah come on in" she called, as she sat up and straightened out her rumpled turtleneck. Even though outside it was beautiful Sakura had started wearing long sleeves and long pants in an attempt to hide the scars that ranged her body, she had seen how it had made Naruto and Sasuke angery, it even had a negative effect on Kakashi-sensei. Ino, Hinata and Tenten all walked into her room as if they were walking into their own.

"Yo Sa-ku-ra" Hinata sang jumping on the girls bed with excitement, Sakura gave her a questioning look before bursting out laughing.

"What?" The raven haired girl asked as she poked Sakura on the cheek.

"I never thought I'd ever see you act like this" Sakura giggled removing the girls finger from her face, the other girls giggled as well.

"Normally Hinata is a bit more reserved, but it seems like something nice happened between her and your blond haired team mate that is making her act like she is on cloud nine" Tenten giggled sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"W-what? Naruto?" She looked at them confused before smiling "Well I'm glad he doesn't have a crush on me anymore... that would just've been awkward"

"Naruto hasn't had a crush on you in a _long_ time," Ino laughed as she sat down beside Tenten.

"So what's up?" Sakura finally asked when the smiles had faded from their faces.

"We wanted to see if you'd be interested in having a sleep over with us" Ino exclaimed happily as her face lit up with excitement at her already perfect sleepover plans.

"Um... I guess so, it's been kind of awkward always being around Sasuke-kun and Naruto" Sakura smiled, it had been a long time since anyone had seen Sakura smile that way, they all just went quiet. Sakura's smile faded and she felt like she had done something wrong.

"What?" she asked stating to feel even more self-conscious about the scars on her face and hands that they could see.

"It's just been a long time since we've seen you smile that all" Tenten smiled softly as she placed a reassuring hand on the black haired girls shoulder.

"So Sakura what do you wanna do tonight?" Ino said completely changing the subject in a way only she could do. All eyes turned to Sakura again as the girl thought over what she wanted to do, a smile grew onto her face as she looked at each one of her friends deliberately.

"I want my hair back to the way it used to be!" She giggled as she saw how their faces looked astonished at her suggestion.

"i don't know when you get your memory back you might get mad at us for letting you do that to yourself" Hinata told her thinking out loud, the thought had crossed the other two girls minds, an angery Sakura was no a Sakura you wanted to mess with.

"It's fine since it's my decision" Sakura smiled waving off the girls concern as if it were some kind on annoying fly.

"Alright but if you get mad at us well sick the boys on you" Ino stated putting her hands on her hits with added emphases.

"Like they could do anything against me" Sakura smirked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder with the sass and attitude of a super model. They all looked at each other with smirks on their faces then started laughing.

"She's probably right," Tenten, laughed nearly falling off of Sakura's king sized bed, which caused the girls to laugh even harder. It had been a long time since they had had their last sleep over with Sakura, normally she just said she was tiered or busy and would blow them off, it made the girls happy to see that they could spend some time with their friend, regardless of whether she remembered her horrible past or not.

"Well come on girly lets go" Ino laughed as she stood putting out her arm waiting for Sakura to link their arms together. Sakura stood and looked at her with scrutiny before she hesitantly linked arms with the other teen.

"You know it's still weird that were best friends" Sakura mumbled as Tenten and Hinata grabbed Sakura her overnight bag.

"Tell me about it" Ino grinned as she led the girl out of her dungeon like room.

"Um..." Both boys looked up from their places on their couches. After letting the three girls in and hearing about their plan to take Sakura off of their hands for the night Naruto and Sasuke had crashed on the white couches in their living room. The boys had been quietly discussing ways on how to make things less awkward for Sakura around the apartment when a voice had broken onto their whispered conversation. Both males stood up and walked over to where Sakura stood in the door way to the kitchen her head was down and she was fiddling with her fingers.

"Don't tell me now you've been possessed by old Hinata" Sasuke snorted, he watched as the girls head snapped up and looked at him in confusion, he glanced down at her fidgeting hands.

"Oh" She whispered quickly putting her hands behind her back in embarrassment.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a small reassuring smile; that had been one of the things they thought they would try, being very gentle with her and kind, teasing her lightly and trying to get a small rise out of her to get her comfortable around them. So far, their plan wasn't doing to bad.

"Um... I'm going out with Ino, Hinata and Tenten tonight so... um... you don't have to worry about me" She mumbled looking between the boys as she waited for some kind of reaction. Both boys looked at each other with worried expressions.

"What?" Sakura asked concerned, worried that they would tell her that she wouldn't be able to go with her friends that night, she was still a little scared of Sasuke ever since he had yelled at her the previous day.

"Well it's not you that were worried about" Naruto said slowly trying hard to suppress the smile that was slowly making it's way onto his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked now more curious then worried as the boys gave each other another strange look that she couldn't decipher.

"you've just entrusted us with cooking" Sasuke smirked, Sakura couldn't help the smile that made it onto her face as Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke let out a small chuckle.

"Your right, that is something to worry about" she giggled, her body seeming to relax slowly, the boys both internally smiled as they watched it happen.

"Have a good time Sakura" Sasuke told her softly as their laughter died down, she stared at him for a second as a small blush creeped up her face.

"Uh...yah" She muttered before quickly turning on her heel to the door where the girls were waiting for her with smiles on their faces.

"Come on girly" Ino laughed as the two girls linked arms "It's time to get your hair back to normal" with that said the door slammed and the two boys were left in silent before they turned to each other.

"So ramen?" Naruto asked the other boy, Sasuke thought it over for a second then nodded his head.

"Safer than actually cooking" The raven haired boy smirked, which caused his companion to laugh audibly.

* * *

**Hey everyone! so yes I'm amazing another chapter in only a few days!**

**I have to say writers block sucks! but I'm glad I'm slowly getting over it**

**and thanks to CryingSnowBlossom for the great review!**

**I'm glad that people didn't think the last chapter sucked (personally i thought it was weak.. I also think this one is weak as well but that's up to you guys to decied)**

**So I hope that everyone is enjoying being back in school.. I myself am looking for a job for the year (still haven't found one even though I've been looking for over a month) so that I can **

**a) go to Japan for the year and**

**b) have enough money for Uni in 2 years**

**Shout out to:**

VIc

AkatsukiJenny

Valzchan

Sasuke's Pal

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

**I love the reviews guys! 3**

**well like I always say**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	27. Chapter 27:Your goin down Charlie Brown!

**The real story of Sakura Haruno**

* * *

_"What's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a small reassuring smile; that had been one of the things they thought they would try, being very gentle with her and kind, teasing her lightly and trying to get a small rise out of her to get her comfortable around them. So far, their plan wasn't doing too bad._

_"Um... I'm going out with Ino, Hinata and Tenten tonight so... um... you don't have to worry about me," She mumbled looking between the boys as she waited for some kind of reaction. Both boys looked at each other with worried expressions._

_"What?" Sakura asked concerned, worried that they would tell her that she wouldn't be able to go with her friends that night, she was still a little scared of Sasuke ever since he had yelled at her the previous day._

_"Well it's not you that were worried about" Naruto said slowly trying hard to suppress the smile that was slowly making its way onto his face._

_"What do you mean?" she asked now more curious then worried as the boys gave each other another strange look that she couldn't decipher._

_"You've just entrusted us with cooking" Sasuke smirked, Sakura couldn't help the smile that made it onto her face as Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke let out a small chuckle._

_"Your right, that is something to worry about" she giggled, her body seeming to relax slowly, the boys both internally smiled as they watched it happen._

_"Have a good time Sakura," Sasuke, told her softly as their laughter died down; she stared at him for a second as a small blush creeped up her face._

_"Uh...yah" She muttered before quickly turning on her heel to the door where the girls were waiting for her with smiles on their faces._

_"Come on girly" Ino laughed as the two girls linked arms "It's time to get your hair back to normal" with that said the door slammed and the two boys were left in silent before they turned to each other._

_"So ramen?" Naruto asked the other boy, Sasuke thought it over for a second then nodded his head._

_"Safer than actually cooking" The raven haired boy smirked, which caused his companion to laugh audibly._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 27_  
_

"Ok so we've got hair dye, chips, drinks, movies, and facial masks, anything else?" Ino asked as she pointed to the items in the other girl's hands as they walked down the isle of the corner store.

"I think that's everything..."Sakura started to say, when her eyes fell on something behind Ino "Ino turn around". The blond did as she was ordered and her eyes widened.

"I guess I could break my diet just for tonight, I mean it is a special occasion and all," she mumbled to herself.

"Come Ino, come to the dark side, we have half price wondrous creamy chocolate" Tenten whispered in her ear like some kind of mystical voice, which caused Hinata and Sakura to instantly crack up with laughter and 'pft'ing.

"Ok" Ino said simply as she wandered over to the clearance chocolate as the other three girls continued to splutter with laughter.

Once all the items had been purchased, the girls headed over to Tenten and Ino's condo, since Hinata wasn't allowed to have anyone over since there last sleepover- The girls had lovingly called it the marshmallow incident, which made them crack up into fits of laughter at the thought of it- the normal hangout place was ether Sakura's place or the condo that Ino and Tenten shared.

"So dye hair, do facials, watch movies?" Tenten asked as they all filed into the relatively clean condo; since both Ino and Tenten enjoyed training at home most of their workout equipment as well as weapons were displayed around the area, giving the whole space, a very comfortable lived in feel for the other two konechi.

"I would've never imagined you two would get a condo together" Sakura commented, as she was lead through the space towards the girl's very large double bathroom. Both females chuckled as they shared a knowing grin.

"I think it's about time we gave you a little history lesson" Hinata smirked, all the items needed to return Sakura's hair to normal were pulled out and the three girls started doing the work, forcing Sakura to sit on the bathtubs edge making her face the wall as they did their work.

"What did you have in mind?" Sakura asked as her curious side started get control of her normal thinking.

"Well for one, why we're all such good friends, and how we started dating the guys, for now" Ino stated as she worked the chemicals into her friends hair "Hina, it was your idea, I say you go first, how about we start with how you and Naruto are getting along with each other so well lately" the blonde grinned playfully as the raven haired girl instantly blushed.

"Yah I think that would be a good way to start" Sakura grinned as she pushed a strand of chemical coated hair out of her face.

"Well, I was taking one of my two am walks, and I ran into Naruto" The girl started a light blush still colouring her normally pale complexion.

"Wait what?" Sakura asked turning her head to look at the other girl, getting two twin snarls from Ino and Tenten who had been working with her hair "sorry" she squeaked as she returned to her previous position.

"Oh yah you don't remember" Hinata smirked sitting down beside the hair colour confused girl "I find walking around at two am very calming to me, like a sort of mediation" she explained not waiting for the other girl to answer "anyways, we started walking and talking and will I can't really remember exactly what we were talking about" Sakura couldn't hold back the girly smile or squeal that leaked past her lips.

"What?" Hinata asked as the other two girls found themselves grinning like hyenas.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Hinata Hyuga would be uncontrollably gushing" Sakura giggled placing her hand on her friends arm in an attempt to keep herself balanced on the tubs edge.

"I'm not gushing," Hinata, pouted, "I'm just telling my story "The girls couldn't help but laugh at how Hinata was grumbling.

"So what happened next?" Ino asked impatiently as her and Tenten started to wash their hands and forearms of any chemicals that had managed to make their way onto their delicate skin past the plastic gloves.

"Well if you don't remember I **was** interrupted," she said mimicking Ino's girlier voice as she glared pointedly at Sakura "so anyways we made our way to that new park with the pond that's enclosed by trees, with only one path to it, Tenten you know the one, Neji took you there right?" Hinata turned to the other girl whom nodded a blush flashing across her cheeks at a memory.

"Yah it's really pretty, it must've been gorgeous with the moonlight," Tenten muttered momentarily lost in thought.

"It was" Hinata smiled sporting a similar look to Tenten's, Sakura and Ino grinned at each other before clearing their thoughts. Hinata and Tenten were knocked out of their stupors both blushing once again, this time out of embarrassment.

"So anyways were just talking and then Naruto hugs me, and I ask him why he's hugging me and thanking me, and he says 'For being here when I needed you'" Hinata sputtered quickly retreating from the washroom into Ino and Tenten's main room, the other three girls were close behind not wanting to miss any of the details.

"Wow Naruto being assertive" Ino giggled causing Hinata to shudder at the memory.

"You don't know the half of it" Hinata sighed sitting down on the girls brown couch wrapping her arms around her waist trying to remember the feel of Naruto's strong arms around her.

"That can't be it" Tenten whined sitting in one of the three laz-e-boys that was in the room leaning in towards Hinata waiting for the continuation of the story.

"So I told him 'anytime' and we were real close, he had his arms wrapped around my waist so tight I thought I was going to melt right into him, and then he leaned down and pressed our foreheads together, which made us both blush, I nearly fainted but I was determined to stay conscious" She grinned at her friends as they all laughed at her ability to read their minds "and then he says 'sorry' in this deep and husky voice that nearly made me squeal like a little girl" Hinata sighed as her blush increased.

"Wow this is actually a really good story" Sakura snickered to Ino whom was sitting next to her on the light blue love seat adjacent to Hinata's sofa, Ino motioned for her to shut up and listen to the story, Sakura gave a small pout but shut her mouth also wanting to hear more from the melodic female.

"Then guess what he did next" Hinata's eyes were shinning with absolute wonder and amazement at the memory alone, not waiting for an answer to her rhetorical question "He did the most un-Naruto like thing, he kissed me!" Hinata squealed, Ino and Tenten's mouths dropped open in utter shock while Sakura started laughing. All eyes turned to the almost normal coloured teen as she calmed herself down.

"Trust me, not the most un-Naruto like thing ever, just the most surprising Naruto like thing in the whole love department" the giggling continued as the girls exchanged confused glances "I'm just surprised he did it so subtly" the others cracked a smile while Hinata continued to grin like an idiot off in her own little world.

"Ok how about I tell you how we became friends again!" Ino announced grabbing onto Sakura's hands giggling.

"This should be an interesting story" Sakura grinned sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Actually it's not very eventful," Ino snapped back grinning like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"What's with the look?" Sakura asked as she moved away from the creepy looking Ino.

"Nothing so do you want to hear the story or not?" Ino asked starting to lose her patience as she crossed her arms giving a small pout, which usually worked on Shikamaru, but not so much on her friends.

"Alright Pig, let's hear it" Sakura sighed leaning back on the couch absentmindedly examining her chipped nails. Hinata and Tenten having been witnesses to the story decided that it was time to pull out the junk food and futon's to start enjoying their sleepover.

"So it was a normal day, this was when we were thirteen, and you had been training with Lady Tsunade," Ino began as her and Sakura moved the coffee table that was in the center of the couch and chair square towards the corner of the room, so that Hinata and Tenten could easily lay down the futons.

The timer went off signalling that Sakura's hair was now fully dyed and required rinsing, Ino followed her friend into the washroom while Hinata and Tenten started to pull out the futons from the hall closet. Sakura turned the two taps on and then lowered her head under the gushing stream of water allowing her hair to be completely submerged in water. Once her hair was fully dried and styled, she put her hands on her hips and examined herself in the mirror.

"Oh gosh it feels good to have some kind of normalcy" Sakura sighed as she ran her nimble fingers through her damp hair as Ino grinned at the girl's reflection.

"Now we'll be beating the boys back with a stick," Ino giggled which caused Sakura's lips to curve into an amused smile.

"If you say so pig" Sakura grinned as she pushed her hair out of her eyes with a sassy flip, Ino's eyebrow rose questioning the girl's actions, but quickly shrugged it off when she saw Sakura's eye roll in the mirrors reflection.

"Anyways, It was a normal day, and well I had just finished training and was tired of being around a strong male influence so when I saw you I decided that we both needed a distraction, since you had practically been M.I.A. for the last few months dealing with Lady Tsunade's training" Ino made her way back into the common room of her and Tenten's condo, pulling her light purple hair tie out, running her hands through her golden locks "I decided that I would kidnap you and have a girls night at my place, since Kakashi was still living with you I figured you would want to be somewhere that was... more home like" Ino picked her words carefully as to not upset the younger version of her normally stone like best friend.

"Why am I not surprised" Sakura snorted pushing the loveseat that her and Ino had been sitting in prior to their trip to the bathroom away from where the futons that Hinata and Tenten were setting up.

"You didn't even act surprised when I jumped you from behind" Ino giggled as she made quick work of the laz-e-boys that were scattered around the room, pushing them to the outskirts of the large area "Actually you broke my arm and then had to heal it, while you apologized for using your god like strength" Sakura grinned at the other girl amusement dancing in her eyes as her blonde friend rolled her sparkling blue eyes.

"Now that sounds more like me," The pink haired girl laughed, Ino glared at her but smiled despite herself.

"While you were healing Ino's arms, I was headed on my way to Hinata's house since Neji asked me to hang out with her since she was feeling down after Naruto had left" Tenten added as she threw a pillow at Ino gesturing for her to help out with the set up, and not examine her manicured nails. Ino glared at the chocolate haired girl from across the room muttering something about perfect aim then passionlessly tossed the pillow onto the futoned floor.

Hinata let out a small giggle when she entered the room –her arms full of blankets- to see her three friends stealthily attacking each other with pillows when one of them wasn't paying attention completely forgetting the story they had been telling.

The raven haired girl smirked as she moved further into the room, since Ino, Tenten and Sakura were all standing on the futon's completely oblivious to her this made the raven haired girl come up with an attack of her own.

Moving into position, she waited for the right time, when one of the girls was in mid throw, with a small laugh of triumph Hinata threw her bundle of blankets –thick and thin, large and small- onto the three unsuspecting girls. Shrieks of surprise emanated from the blanket monster in the center of the room, Hinata couldn't help the laughter of pure amusement that bubbled out of her lips as the three girls fought to free themselves from the tangled mass of fluffed fabric. Once free, the three girls glared at their once quiet friend as she continued to laugh at them.

"Was that really necessary?" Ino asked crossing her arms over her chest letting out a small huff as she stared down the Hyuga heiress.

"Yes, yes it was" Hinata grinned not at all paying attention to what Sakura and Tenten were doing as they rummaged around in the blanket pile.

"You do know what this means right?" Tenten asked, a smirk slipping onto her face as she flashed Sakura a quick look.

"What?" Hinata asked, not missing the questionable look that had passed between her pink and brown haired friends.

"Pillow fight!" Sakura yelled as she hurled a pillow directly at Hinata's face, Tenten had already started her attack on Ino when the pillow hit Hinata in the face.

"Oh it's on!"

"You're going down Charlie Brown!"

"Who the heck Charlie Brown?"

"You are"

"I am not a boy!"

"Well you sure look like one!"

"Do not!"

"Did you just throw a shuriken at me?"

"Maybe"

"You're going down bun head!"

"Sakura stop using your super strength!"

"It's not my fault your all weak"

"Get 'er!"

"Why should I listen to you? You threw a shuriken at me during a pillow fight!"

"Hina stop it with that chakra shadowed pillows!"

"Rapid fire!"

"No ninjutsu!"

"Then no taijutsu!"

"That means no genjutsu Hina!"

"Substitution jutsu happens to be ninjutsu Pig!"

"Your super strength happens to be ninjutsu **and** taijutsu Billboard brows!"

"Ok whoever's making it look like were in a field of flowers better cut it out!"

"What did we say about ninja weapons?"

"We actually haven't made a rule for that one yet"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Oh well, no ninja weapons!"

"Would you stop aiming for the face!"

"All's fair in love and war"

"Then why do we have so many rules?"

"Because this is a pillow fight not a real fight"

"Oh it's real alright!"

"That's it, this means war!"

* * *

**Ok so i realize that this really isn't all that great of a chapter after making you all wait for so long (gomen)**

**but in my defence you'd have a hard time to writing when you don't do anything all day except read manga and play country life on facebook (such an addicting game)**

**my current lifestyle really doesn't let me get much insperation so that is why this chapter lacked so much in my normal Satori writer style**

**but just cuz i'm slacking off doesn't mean you guys are allowed to! Reviews are greatly appriciated and very much incuraged I know I should be greatful for the reviews I get but I mean the more reviews the better I feel about this story and the more determined I'll be to write!**

**So to all of you who reviewed... You are my fav readers!**

.

**So yah i pulled a blond move I wanted to edit all my chapters and I deleated them only realizing afterwords that i could've just scrolled down a bit more and found the replace a chapter bit... so for all of you who's inbox's are full of notifications... gomen!**

.

**.  
**

**like always...  
**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	28. Chapter 28: She'll be ready to heal

**The real story of Sakura Haruno**

**

* * *

**

_"You do know what this means right?" Tenten asked, a smirk slipping onto her face as she flashed Sakura a quick look._

_"What?" Hinata asked, not missing the questionable look that had passed between her pink and brown haired friends._

_"Pillow fight!" Sakura yelled as she hurled a pillow directly at Hinata's face, Tenten had already started her attack on Ino when the pillow hit Hinata in the face._

_"Oh it's on!"_

_"You're going down Charlie Brown!"_

_"Who the heck Charlie Brown?"_

_"You are"_

_"I am not a boy!"_

_"Well you sure look like one!"_

_"Do not!"_

_"Did you just throw a shuriken at me?"_

_"Maybe"_

_"You're going down bun head!"_

_"Sakura stop using your super strength!"_

_"It's not my fault your all weak"_

_"Get 'er!"_

_"Why should I listen to you? You threw a shuriken at me during a pillow fight!"_

_"Hina stop it with that chakra shadowed pillows!"_

_"Rapid fire!"_

_"No ninjutsu!"_

_"Then no taijutsu!"_

_"That means no genjutsu Hina!"_

_"Substitution jutsu happens to be ninjutsu Pig!"_

_"Your super strength happens to be ninjutsu **and** taijutsu Billboard brows!"_

_"Ok whoever's making it look like were in a field of flowers better cut it out!"_

_"What did we say about ninja weapons?"_

_"We actually haven't made a rule for that one yet"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep"_

_"Oh well, no ninja weapons!"_

_"Would you stop aiming for the face!"_

_"All's fair in love and war"_

_"Then why do we have so many rules?"_

_"Because this is a pillow fight not a real fight"_

_"Oh it's real alright!"_

_"That's it, this means war!"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 28:**_  
_

When one thinks of a sleepover, the first few things that come to mind normally are girls in pajamas, gossip, stupid pranks, and of course, pillow fights. When one thinks of ninjas, the first few things that come to mind are black clad warriors, shuriken (throwing stars), epic battles, and people sneaking around at night, among other things –including badly dubbed English movies. Normally one wouldn't think to combine the two, who would believe that cold blooded assassins for hire would ever have something as innocent as a sleepover, even more unbelievable would be the thought of ninja's having something as childish as a pillow fight.

Pillow fights are childish, that's why you'd never see any self-respecting Ninja participate in something so trivial.

Ninjas don't have pillow fights; they have pillow _wars._

"So explain to us again why you guys all look like a bunch of chickens attacked you?" Shikamaru asked mildly amused at the state of the four girls in front of him as well as the state of the once clean condo.

"And I thought Sasuke looked like he had a chicken on his head," Naruto chuckled as he silently admired how Hinata looked adorable covered in white feathers not even noticing when Sasuke hit him on the head.

"I expect this kind of behaviour from Naruto not you four," Neji sighed, failing to keep the amused smirk on his face hidden from his girlfriend.

"Hn. I'm surprised it's not worse," Sasuke openly smirked priding himself on the way the girls reacted to his comment.

"Hey Tenten started it!" Ino yelled pointing an accusing finger at her roommate.

"Well if you had been helping rather than examining your horrible manicure then I wouldn't have had to throw the pillow at you!" Tenten yelled back pointing her finger at the blond.

"I was telling a story!" Ino yelled back rolling her eyes, as she crossed her arms over her feathered chest letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Actually I was the one telling the story at that point!" Tenten countered placing her hand on her hips giving the other girl a superior smirk.

"Well you shouldn't have interrupted me!" Ino bit back, also placing her hands on her hips glaring at the other girl.

"I was a part of the story to!" Tenten argued throwing her hands up in anger.

"Well Sakura's also at fault here!" Ino yelled turning on the pink-haired girl.

"What did I do?" Sakura asked looking between Hinata and Tenten for an explanation.

"You threw the other pillow!" Ino yelled pointing another accusing finger at one of her friends.

"Well that cuz the two of you wouldn't shut up, kind of like now," Sakura, countered slowly getting annoyed by all the yelling.

"What was that?" Ino and Tenten asked in low threatening voices.

"You heard me!" Sakura growled placing both her hands on her hips as she glared back at her friends.

Hinata let out a small giggle as she moved to stand by the four males that were currently standing at the entrance to the large war zone trying hard not to be noticed by the angry females.

"Where do you think you're going Miss. Blanket thrower?" Ino growled turning her fury on the raven-haired female.

"Yah what was up with that Hina?" Sakura asked with a slight annoyed tone as she glared pointedly at the pale female.

"What? I thought it was funny," The girl laughed receiving three icy glares.

"It was _so_ not funny Hina," Tenten growled placing her hands on her hips with more force then was necessary.

"Well you guys were just standing around trying to be all "ninja" about throwing pillows at each other," Hinata rolled her eyes as she gave a shrug of indifference to her friends.

"It's your fault that the pillow fight escalated!" Ino yelled throwing a blanket at the raven-haired girl from across the room.

"Well Sakura's the one who kept on aiming for the face!" Hinata yelled back, the only one who still hadn't started to yell was Sakura who was trying to look good in front of Sasuke.

"And she's the one who kept on using her super strength!" Tenten added turning to look at the pink haired girl.

"Hey you're the one who started throwing shuriken," Sakura reminded, it was hard work fighting back the urge to yell and get angry but Sakura was determined to come out of the whole situation looking good and level headed in front of Sasuke.

"That's cuz Ino called me a boy!" Tenten yelled back now turning to glare at the blond girl.

"I said you looked like a boy not that you were one," Ino corrected crossing her arms over her chest sticking her nose in the air.

"Like that's any better," Tenten, growled rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Well you were practically asking for it!" Ino smirked crossing her arms over her chest as her eyes glittered with amusement.

"I wanted to know who Charlie Brown was," Tenten snapped back glowering at the other female.

"Who asks a question like that in the middle of a pillow fight?" Ino yelled back rolling her eyes giving her a no-duh look.

"Who insults someone using a name no one knows?" Tenten yelled back giving the same look as Ino.

"Don't ask me!" Ino yelled back "Sakura's the one who yelled it!"

"Who is Charlie Brown anyways Sakura?" Tenten asked periodically forgetting about the fight that was currently going on.

"Charlie Brown is the main protagonist in the comic strip _Peanuts_ by Charles M. Schulz. debuted in 1950, Charlie Brown is a lovable loser, a child possessed of endless determination and hope, but who is ultimately dominated by his insecurities and a "permanent case of bad luck," and is often taken advantage of by his peers," Sakura explained receiving seven very blank stares as she rambled off the information.

"How do you know that?" Ino asked raising a sceptical eyebrow at her friend while giving the others a concerned look.

"I'm not all too sure," Sakura admitted looking just as confused as her friends did.

"Well now that that's settled," Tenten said turning to face Ino "I am not Charlie Brown!" She yelled making everyone in the room jump.

"Quiet down bun head" Ino sighed flicking the girl on the nose. Tenten gave a strange look before she burst out in a fit of sneezes that caused most of the feathers on her to jump into the air as if trying to get away from any germs the brown haired girl might be spreading. In an eruption of feathers the girls started to look at each other as smiles slowly slid onto their faces and giggles bubbled from their lips and soon the four girls were laughing at each other with more volume then they had been yelling at each other.

"Um, I'm kind of scared," Naruto quietly admitted looking at the other three males. They all gave a small nod as they silently watched the four feather covered females in front of them act like complete maniacs.

"I think we should get out of here before they make us clean up," Neji whispered gesturing towards the door.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he followed the other boys.

"Oi, chicken butt" the four boys stopped, and the laughter instantly died. Sasuke slowly turned to see a very different image of Sakura then had previously been shown. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her fingers were impatiently drumming on her arm, her eyebrow was raised in a questioning manner and her lips were curved into a disciplining frown.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she asked looking at the boys as if they had made the mess and were trying to run away.

"Well we didn't want to get in the way of your girls night so we thought we'd uh, leave without disturbing you," Naruto gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head looking like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Oh how sweet of you Naruto" Sakura cooed walking over to the blond giving him a sweet smile "now cut the bullshit and start cleaning up" Sakura ordered, her mood instantly changing to fury as she darkly glared at the boys.

"Yah right," Sasuke scuffed turning to walk out the door, everyone else had been silent for the little display, it was possible that the old Sakura was back, but it was also possible that the thirteen year old Sakura normally acted like this when she wanted Sasuke and Naruto to help her clean.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?" Sakura called using her fan girl voice as she trailed after the Uchiha skipping the whole way.

"Hn. Home." He grunted as he was about to exit the room, only to be stopped by Sakura stepping in front of him blocking his only way out.

"No Sasuke-kun I think you're gonna help us clean" Sakura smiled happily closing her eyes, slightly cocking her head to one side in a cute manner.

"No I'm not, now out of the way Sakura," he sighed trying to push past the girl.

"You're gonna help us clean Sasuke-kun" the pink haired girl replied forcefully as her eyes snapped open while grabbing onto the males arm as he tried to push past her.

"And your gonna try and stop me?" He asked smirking down at the girl trying to yank his arm free.

"Well considering the last time we fought I completely and utterly beat you, yah I think your gonna help us clean _Sasuke_" Sakura couldn't help but smirk at the reaction she got from that one sentence alone, more emotions then she thought possible flashed across Sasuke's face. First annoyance –that was normal, then contemplation –a face he didn't make often but wasn't unusual to see, then shock – a face Sakura always laughed at when it appeared, then suspicion –a face that normally didn't make its way to the surface of the usual stoic male, then acceptance – if you could call that a face, and finally a smile – a face Sasuke could learn to use all the time.

"Sakura" He whispered softly, looking down at the pink haired girl in front of him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Duh Sasuke, who else could it be?" She asked trying hard not to grin at the male in front of her, slowly the scars on her body started to fade away as if they had never been there in the first place as her grin made its way onto her face.

Now Sakura would admit that Naruto's recent romantic impulse was shocking and very out of character but it all paled in comparison to what Sasuke did to her once the initial shock of her apparent recovery settled into his brain. Maybe it was the shock and relief that caused him to react the way he did, or maybe he was just glad that she was no longer in fan mode, Sakura didn't know and really didn't care as Sasuke swept her into his arms spinning her around the room and then finally kissing her.

It wasn't some kind of shy little peck, or even and affectionate soft kind of kiss, it was a full blown way beyond Sakura's expectation's way more passion then she'd ever experienced in her entire life kind of kiss. It was the kind of kiss girls dream of, the ones that leave you breathless panting for more, the kind of kiss that makes you weak in the knees and makes you want to moan in pure ecstasy.

It was the best damn kiss Sakura had ever had and she'd be damned if she ever admitted it.

Now normally the thought of Sasuke kissing anyone would be shocking, most people would think it was a flat out lie, but it was seen as possible, the thought of Sasuke Uchiha, the guy with a permanent stick up his butt, the male who rarely ever showed any kind of emotion kissing a girl in front of six people now that was inconceivable.

"Did that just happen?" Ino asked slowly as she turned to a very shocked Tenten whose mouth was still hanging open.

"I have no idea," Tenten admitted rubbing her eyes making sure that she wasn't asleep.

"I think Sasuke just kissed Sakura," Hinata breathed hardly believing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"If they continue to make out will know it's a some kind of genjutsu," Naruto whispered still mesmerized at the public display of affection that his two teammates were displaying.

"Idiot, would you shut up," Sasuke growled pulling away from Sakura letting an audible sigh escape his lips as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Suave Sasuke, you really know how to keep a girl in a romantic mood" Sakura stated dryly rolling her eyes at the male "don't think kissing me's gonna get you out of cleaning," she told him elbowing him roughly in the gut hoping that the violence would make her overzealous blush go away.

"Welcome back Sakura" Ino smirked as she walked over to her best friend, carelessly pushing Sasuke out of the way.

"I wouldn't say that" Sakura sighed as she rubbed her forehead in annoyance "not all of my memories have come back, the main things about you guys and training and my family are back but anything outside of people and training I really don't remember" Sakura explained as she plopped down onto the light blue love seat that was positioned close to where she had been standing.

"That's a good thing, you don't want to know anything else but that," Hinata told the other girl moving to sit down beside her now pink haired friend on the light blue love seat.

"You don't know what it's like to act a certain way and have mannerisms and know things about people but have no reason why you know them" Sakura sighed, as she buried her face in her hands "I don't remember anything that would put any of my memories in context, it's all just a jumble of memories that have no meaning, I don't know why I am the way I am or anything" She let out a wail of frustration as she slowly rubbed her throbbing temples.

"Just give it some time, you've had a lot of traumatic experiences in your life, your subconscious is most likely repressing the memories so that you won't have to experience the same kind of pain again," Shikamaru explained in attempt to sooth the frustrated female.

"I don't give a damn what my subconscious wants or thinks, I want my memories back!" Sakura yelled tears slipping past her fingers to the hard wood floor.

"It'll be okay Sakura, you should be happy right now, it's only been like two days since you lost your memory and you've already got some of them back" Hinata encouraged rubbing slow comforting circles on the girls back.

"It's terrifying" Sakura whimpered "not knowing what I'm missing and being afraid of getting it back, not knowing what's going on, I hate this" her body started to shake as the tears increased to flow out of her bloodshot emerald green eyes. Sasuke moved in front of the crying girl, crouching down in front of her he placed his hands on her shaking shoulders lightly shaking them to get her attention.

"Sakura look at me," he whispered, internally he was panicking since he'd never been in the situation of comforting anyone before especially not someone he cared so deeply for he didn't know what to do, but he figured he'd just follow his gut and hope for the best. Slowly Sakura lowered her hands and looked into the ebony eyes of the male in front of her; he said nothing to her he just looked into her eyes softly. Tentatively Sakura reached her hands out finding their way to the back of Sasuke's neck; she started to wrap her arms around him before she crumpled off of the love seat and into his embrace. Sasuke was shocked but quickly found his balance before he fell over and looked like an idiot, while Sakura cried on his shoulder. The other's feeling rather uncomfortable watching the two and feeling that there part in the whole drama being over quickly filed out of the room to give the two a little more privacy.

"Do you think Sakura's gonna be ok?" Tenten asked, looking at her white eyed boyfriend for an answer that she was hoping he would be able to give. The teens had decided to retreat to the kitchen of the girls condo since it was close to the large living area but still far enough away to give an adequate amount of privacy.

"I don't know" Neji whispered, as his brown haired girlfriend wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"If Sasuke can get through to her, then she'll be fine" Naruto sighed running his hands through his wind tossed blond hair. The group looked at the blond boy, it was evident that he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the last couple of days, since everything regarding Sakura was chaotic and uncertain now; it was also evident that the normally happy-go-lucky teen was experiencing more stress then he had, dealing with both of his teammates losing themselves both mentally and emotionally.

Naruto looked years older than any 16 year old should look, he had large inky black bags under his eyes, more than any mother had dreamed of stress lines on his forehead and in the crease of his eyebrows; the group of teens finally realized that this boy standing in front of them was not the old Naruto that they remembered, this boy knew how to be serious and understood tragedy and despair better than anyone in the room, Naruto really had grown up.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Hinata asked, moving to stand beside the blond teen that she had been infatuated during her childhood days.

"Just that" He sighed, but gave Hinata a small smile before grabbing her around the waist to pull her close against the side of his body, resting his chine on her head "If Sasuke can get through to Sakura, get her to trust him, and to understand how much he cares for her, than when she gets all of her memories back, then she won't be broken" he looked at all of them, taking care to meet every one of their eyes before he continued "she'll be ready to heal"

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**aren't you all proud of me for getting this chapter up so quickly!**

**oh and a shout out to BelladonnaFlames who beautfully betaed for me! best BFF ever!**

**Also a review shout out to: *inster drum roll here***

BelladonnaFlames

AkatsukiJenny

CryingSnowBlossom

**I have 3 awsomely amazing reviewers! (what are the rest of you doing? pulling a Luffy and picking your nose?)**

**So I haven't started on the next chapter yet and I prob wont for a few days, I may update on Friday but most likely not on Sunday since I'm going halloween clubing with my friends on Saturday!**

**So here's hoping that this get's through to you all cuz I'm not all to motivated to write if no one's gonna say anything...**

**just,**

**REVIEW!**

**and don't forget to enjoy your candy and be safe while trick or treaten!**

**-S.W.-**


	29. NOTE this is not a chapter

**TO ALL OF MY LOYAL READERS!**

**sorry about the MIA business... you see on my old laptop it kept on spazing when ever I tried to log on here and well I couldn't update...**

**i'll be able to update really soon... please continue to be patient with me!**

**I really appreciate all the support you all have given me since I started writing and posting here, I will reward you soon!**

**sincerely:**

**Satorie writer**

I hope to update The real story of Sakura Haruno soon!

I'm still working on what to do next for Little bird, so please be patient!

sorry for getting your hopes up when I post this but you know what I wanted to inform you all so to bad!

well Cool beans hope to post soon so I can hear form you all again!

Love you all!

S.W.


	30. Chapter 29: Overanalyze

**The real story of Sakura Haruno**

* * *

****Last time on "the real story of Sakura Haruno"

_"Welcome back Sakura," Ino smirked as she walked over to her best friend, carelessly pushing Sasuke out of the way._

_"I wouldn't say that," Sakura sighed as she rubbed her forehead in annoyance "not all of my memories have come back, the main things about you guys and training and my family are back but anything outside of people and training I really don't remember," Sakura explained as she plopped down onto the light blue love seat that was positioned close to where she had been standing._

_"That's a good thing, you don't want to know anything else but that," Hinata told the other girl moving to sit down beside her now pink haired friend on the light blue love seat._

_"You don't know what it's like to act a certain way and have mannerisms and know things about people but have no reason why you know them," Sakura sighed, as she buried her face in her hands "I don't remember anything that would put any of my memories in context, it's all just a jumble of memories that have no meaning, I don't know why I am the way I am or anything," She let out a wail of frustration as she slowly rubbed her throbbing temples._

_"Just give it some time, you've had a lot of traumatic experiences in your life, your subconscious is most likely repressing the memories so that you won't have to experience the same kind of pain again," Shikamaru explained in attempt to sooth the frustrated female._

_"I don't give a damn what my subconscious wants or thinks, I want my memories back!" Sakura yelled tears slipping past her fingers to the hard wood floor._

_"It'll be okay Sakura, you should be happy right now, it's only been like two days since you lost your memory and you've already got some of them back," Hinata encouraged rubbing slow comforting circles on the girls back._

_"It's terrifying" Sakura whimpered "not knowing what I'm missing and being afraid of getting it back, not knowing what's going on, I hate this," her body started to shake as the tears increased to flow out of her bloodshot emerald green eyes. Sasuke moved in front of the crying girl, crouching down in front of her he placed his hands on her shaking shoulders lightly shaking them to get her attention._

_"Sakura look at me," he whispered, internally he was panicking since he'd never been in the situation of comforting anyone before especially not someone he cared so deeply for he didn't know what to do, but he figured he'd just follow his gut and hope for the best. Slowly Sakura lowered her hands and looked into the ebony eyes of the male in front of her; he said nothing to her he just looked into her eyes softly. Tentatively Sakura reached her hands out finding their way to the back of Sasuke's neck; she started to wrap her arms around him before she crumpled off of the love seat and into his embrace. Sasuke was shocked but quickly found his balance before he fell over and looked like an idiot, while Sakura cried on his shoulder. The other's feeling rather uncomfortable watching the two and feeling that there part in the whole drama being over quickly filed out of the room to give the two a little more privacy._

_"Do you think Sakura's gonna be ok?" Tenten asked, looking at her white eyed boyfriend for an answer that she was hoping he would be able to give. The teens had decided to retreat to the kitchen of the girl's condo since it was close to the large living area but still far enough away to give an adequate amount of privacy._

_"I don't know," Neji whispered, as his brown haired girlfriend wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder._

_"If Sasuke can get through to her, then she'll be fine," Naruto sighed running his hands through his wind tossed blond hair. The group looked at the blond boy, it was evident that he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the last couple of days, since everything regarding Sakura was chaotic and uncertain now; it was also evident that the normally happy-go-lucky teen was experiencing more stress then he had, dealing with both of his teammates losing themselves both mentally and emotionally. Naruto looked years older than any 16 year old should look, he had large inky black bags under his eyes, more than any mother had dreamed of stress lines on his forehead and in the crease of his eyebrows; the group of teens finally realized that this boy standing in front of them was not the old Naruto that they remembered, this boy knew how to be serious and understood tragedy and despair better than anyone in the room, Naruto really had grown up._

_"What do you mean Naruto?" Hinata asked, moving to stand beside the blond teen that she had been infatuated during her childhood days._

_"Just that," He sighed, but gave Hinata a small smile before grabbing her around the waist to pull her close against the side of his body, resting his chine on her head "If Sasuke can get through to Sakura, get her to trust him, and to understand how much he cares for her, than when she gets all of her memories back, then she won't be broken," he looked at all of them, taking care to meet every one of their eyes before he continued "she'll be ready to heal."_

* * *

"You ok?" He asked pulling away from her as she wiped away the tears on her face.

"Yeah, thanks," she murmured pushing her pink hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"I've told you this once before Sakura, but you probably don't remember, so I'll tell you again. It's okay to cry," he told her, cupping her face in his hands. Sakura's emerald eyes gazed into his onyx eyes, and a small smile crept onto her face.

"Who would have ever thought that the Sasuke Uchiha would ever get that stick out of his ass and actually display true human emotions?" Sakura giggled wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Annoying," Sasuke muttered, closing the distance between them.

* * *

Chapter 29

It was easy to be with Tenten; she never made things awkward or made any drama. She could hang with the boys just as easily as she could with the girls. And kissing her was especially easy; she just fit with him so perfectly, her lips melded with his without one imperfection. Being with Tenten made him feel happy, made him feel complete and made him feel special. Well, it made him feel a lot of things. It wasn't always easy and perfect, Tenten was stubborn, headstrong and had a nasty habit of being a total slob. She could get lost in thought even when he had to tell her something _very_ important. She had a tendency to argue with him even when she knew he was right, just so she could take a few shots at his ego. And not to mention when she wanted something from him, she would get it, no matter how much whining, pouting or blackmailing she had to go through to get it. And don't get him started with her and chocolate.

But all in all no matter how much she annoyed him or made him embarrassed, he really loved her, even if he didn't show it that often, or have the nerve to tell her. He had a feeling she knew even though he never said the words. They may have only been dating for a few months now, but he'd known Tenten since before they were Genin, and they'd been on the same team for a long time. He knew Tenten, and he had liked her for a long time before he had gotten the guts to ask her out.

What concerned him most were the two newer couples. His cousin and Naruto were almost polar opposites, so he could see how that might work, even if he didn't like it all that much. No one was good enough for his cousin! What he couldn't figure out was Sakura and Sasuke. Before he had left, Sasuke had never given Sakura the time of day, and now as soon as he returned, he had a thing for the pink haired girl. Sakura, he knew, had once been obsessed and apparently in love with the Uchiha; due to certain events, she had ended up blaming him for everything bad that happened to her. Even if she denied it, everyone know Sakura blamed Sasuke for all the shit that happened to her in the months that followed his betrayal.

But now seeing them walking down the street hand in hand, Neji just couldn't understand it. Before Team Kakashi had gone to Suna, Sakura had pretty much refused to allow anyone into her heart. She had also refused to let Sasuke tell her how he felt about her. Now it was rare to see the one without the other. Sakura still hadn't gotten the entirety of her memory back, and he suspected that once she, did the sickeningly cutesy way the couple was walking around would change, replaced by a tense and awkward atmosphere. But even with that said he still couldn't figure out how the two of them were together in the first place. Sasuke was always calling Sakura annoying and she was always yelling or whining to him about something. How in hell could they be a couple without killing each other from sheer annoyance far surpassed Neji's intelligence. He suspected Tenten could explain it to him, but he wasn't _so_ interested in Sakura's and Sasuke's relationship that he wanted hear Tenten go on and on about how cute they looked together and how Sasuke was so cute around Sakura, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Not that Tenten would say etcetera, or that Neji _ever_ thought that his girlfriend was saying that when she was explaining to him about romance or about how amazing chocolate was. Nope, he always listened to Tenten and never zoned out. He was a Hyuga; Hyuga's don't zone out or spout random gibberish. They were better than that. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

But back to Sasuke and Sakura; he believed what they were in what was called the honeymoon phase, when everything was amazing and new and perfect. According to Ino, he and Tenten had been like that, though he never remembered being overly _romantic_ or _cutesy_ with Tenten, he was always the prefect amount of romantic or cute when it came to Tenten. Though sometimes his mind did shut down. Especially when she kissed him. Yep, Tenten kissing him definitely made the world stop moving. He loved kissing Tenten.

But he wasn't thinking about kissing Tenten, he was trying to figure out how Sakura and Sasuke were together. Not because he's a girl, but because it just logically doesn't make sense. Sakura didn't take crap, at least the sixteen year old Sakura didn't, He wasn't all too sure where she was regarding her memory and age, but the Sakura he knew wouldn't put up with the Uchiha's ego or his attitude, and the Sasuke he knew thought Sakura was annoying and whiney. Though they did have some things in common, Sakura had become closed off and rarely talked about her feelings or allowed anyone in. Sasuke was almost the same, though the raven-haired male rarely ever said much, so it was hard to say he talked about much at all. Though, surprisingly, he had recently gotten a decent conversation out of Sasuke. Though it sill stood as illogical that the Uchiha and Sakura were together. He didn't see the relationship lasting long, at least not after Sakura got her memory back. Who knew though. Maybe Naruto was right – which was a scary thought—maybe Sakura needed Sasuke near now so when she got her memory back she wouldn't feel so isolated or alone, because she'd know that Sasuke was there for her. The theory was an unconvincing one though.

"Neji, stop over-analyzing it already. They're together and happy so just let it be!" Tenten snapped grabbing her boyfriend's hand and dragging him out of the market and away from the newest couple of Kohana.

"You're paying more attention to Sakura and Sasuke then me, and I'm your girlfriend," she glared at him.

"But it doesn't make any sense, Tenten! How are they together? It just isn't logical," Neji explained, trying to get his point across to his pouting girlfriend.

"Logically, we shouldn't be together but we are," She countered

"You're a genius from a prominent clan, I'm a no-name girl who has to train for hours upon hours every day just to keep up with what you have been naturally graced with," Neji stopped and thought about it. Tenten did have a point. Logically they shouldn't be together, he could gain nothing from Tenten, other than her love. Disregarding feelings, Tenten had no family, no money, or anything that would make her an asset to the Hyuga clan. Yet he was still with her. Feelings had a lot of weight when it came down to things.

"I think I understand," he said softly, taking Tenten's hand in his and gently running his thumb over her knuckles.

"Good! Now can we get on with our date?" Tenten asked lightly squeezing his hand.

"Yes," he nodded leading the girl towards the destination they had previously been approaching before he had spotted Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

**Yay UPDATED!**

**sooo... what'd you guys think?**

**sorry about the wait... not my fault... first**** my power supply for my laptop dies, then i get a new power supply but then my laptop wont let me onto my account cuz of some really weird reason... then i finally get a new laptop... but i have to work Halloween and never have a spare moment to myself... then i have to unload all the Christmas stuff... needless to say i've been busy.. also i had NO idea how to continue this!**

**I'd like to thank all of you who reviewd... i don't remember who it was and i'm to lazy to check ...so COOKIES FOR ALLL OF YOU!**

**also everyone thank Belladonnaflames** **for betaing and making sure this chapter made sense!**

**say no...ARIGATAUGOZAIMASHTA!**

**ALRIGHT... so i hope to update again sometime this week... don't know when it will be but... yah ...**

**chapters will come when reveiws are received !**

**so to keep with tradition...**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-**


End file.
